When You Least Expect It
by Kate7950
Summary: The sequel to Android Cell Saga My Version! Follows the gang through the Majin Buu saga with my own little twist in there : As always Reviewing is greatly appreciated! *UPDATED 2/22/12*
1. One of Those Days

**So I'm baaaaaack! Here is the semi-awaited sequel to my story Android Cell Saga My Version! This takes place nine years after the original story and I think I am going to focus more heavily on Trunks and Reilena's relationship in this one (at least in the beginning). So sit back and enjoy chapter one! And remember as always Read and Review please (constructive criticism is always welcome!)**

**P.S. it is highly recommended that if you haven't already you read my first story because there will be a lot of references to events that took place in that story in this one…it's not a long read only 26 chapters…you can read it through the link in my story list in my profile :-)**

**7/25/07 – Repost of Chapter one to get rid of the annoying underline thing that happened…don't know why but it did.**

**P.P.S Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last story! The reviews you guys write me mean a lot to me so keep them coming for this story too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**When You Least Expect It (original title…I know:-))**

**By: Kate7950**

**Rated M for language and possible adult situations later on in the story…**

**Chapter 1: One of Those Days**

Reilena moaned as she turned over in her bed to shut off her buzzing alarm clock. She yawned and rubbed her eyes so she could get a better look at what time it was.

"Mmm…seven thirty….SEVEN THIRTY!!" she said as she jolted up out of her bed.

"Shit…shit…shit how could this have happened I set my alarm to go off at exactly six thirty so I wouldn't be late!" she said as she fumbled threw her drawers and pulled out her school uniform.

"Fuck…Trunks is going to be so pissed at me…if he is still waiting…." Reilena said as she put on her maroon skirt and white short sleeved blouse.

"Why does this always seem to happen to me…no matter what I do I am always late!" she yelled as she brushed her short raven colored hair.

"Bag…bag…bag…where the hell is my bag?!?!" she yelled as she frantically searched her room.

"Oh…there it is…" she said as she raced over to the corner of the room and grabbed the leather book bag.

"This is ridicules and they didn't even send us our schedule in the mail this term!" Reilena grunted as she quickly left her room and started to make her way down the stairs.

Reilena stopped half way down the stairs and looked down at her feet "shoes…"

Reilena raced back to her room and began to frantically look for her shoes "you know why can't we wear sneakers it would make things so much easier!"

"Where the hell are they!" she yelled as she gave up searching the room.

Reilena raced back downstairs and into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast and her little brother was sitting at the table watching her.

"Mom have you seen my school shoes anywhere I can't find them!" Reilena said as she began to search the pantry.

"No sweetheart the last I saw them they were in your room…" Chichi hummed as she placed another pancake on top of the already towering stack.

"They're not there I already looked!" Reilena yelled as she began to make her way to the living room.

Goten snickered and pointed to the doorway "Rei they're right there…"

Reilena looked over to see her shoes carefully placed by the door "a ha there they are thanks a bunch Goten!"

Reilena quickly slipped them on and opened the door "ok got to go see you guys when I get back!"

"Wait Reilena aren't you going to have some breakfast first before you go?!?" Chichi yelled after her daughter.

"No can do mom I'm really late this morning, beginning of the term, see yah!" she said as she began to race down the walk way.

Chichi looked at her watch confused "what is she talking about…"

"Wow I can't believe it worked…Viri was right…" Goten said amazed.

Chichi turned around and folded her arms "Goten what did you just say?"

Goten quickly put his hand over his mouth "nothing…honest…I don't know anything about someone changing Reilena's alarm clock…"

Chichi stood in the door way and began to tap her foot saying nothing.

Goten sighed "I'm in big trouble aren't I…"

"You're in more than just big trouble young man…" Chichi said as she slammed the door shut.

"Damn it I can't believe how late I am man and it takes me over twenty minuet's to fly to West City!" Reilena said as she swung her bag over her shoulder getting ready to take off.

"Hey Rei…" someone said to her.

Reilena turned to the side to see Gohan standing by his garage with an arm load of papers waving.

"Hey Gohan…can't talk…really late for school!" Reilena said as she blasted off into the sky.

Gohan stood there dumb founded as he watched his sister take off.

"Late…what is she talking about late?" Gohan said confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena quickly landed on the Capsule Corp lawn and began her mad dash for the building "great and it took me longer to get here because of all the planes in the air….vacation season is over there shouldn't have been that many!"

Reilena flung open the main door and rushed up the front desk where the secretary was setting up for the day.

"Hey Norma has Trunks left for school yet?" Reilena said out of breath.

The secretary looked up from her desk then looked at her watch "uh no…I haven't seen him come down yet but why would…"

"Ok thanks a bunch!" Reilena yelled as she ran out of the foyer.

Reilena swung around the corner and quickly raced into the kitchen where Bulma where she saw Bulma sitting at the table pouring sugar into her coffee mug.

"Hey Bulma please…please…please tell me Trunks is still her!" Reilena said out of breath as she leaned against the doorway.

Bulma looked up at her and began to laugh "oh course he is still here knowing him he is probably still in bed, where else would he be at seven am?"

Reilena gave her a confused look "Bulma what are you talking about I left my house after seven thirty…it has to be well past eight by now!"

"Hun what are you talking about it's seven…you are forty five minuets early…" Bulma said point at the clock at the wall.

Reilena looked over at the clock…then back at Bulma…then at the clock again "you have got to be kidding me…how can this….I am going to kill those two!"

"Kill who Rei?" Bulma laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"Goten…and Viri….actually more Viri than Goten…I love my little brother but I am pretty sure he couldn't have thought up such an elaborate pay back scheme as this…." Reilena said as she sat down at the table with a sigh.

"Oh….what happened….or should I even ask?" Bulma said to her.

Reilena rolled her eyes and sighed "yesterday they wanted me to take them to this new amusement park in Satan City and I told them no…repeatedly because I just didn't have the time between MAKING SURE I was on time today…or the patients for that matter to be dealing with two little kids hopped up on sugar and wanting to ride the same rollercoaster twenty times until Goten throws up all the cotton candy he ate an hour before…well apparently that really pissed them off…I mean ugh!"

Bulma began to laugh again "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh but…they learned from the best you know…"

Reilena looked at her confused "who….because I am going to inflict bodily harm on them too."

Bulma began to laugh even harder "you're kidding right…you and Trunks duh!"

"What are you talking about Trunks and I? We never did anything like this…all of our schemes were harmless pranks." Reilena said dismissing her comment.

"Yeah sure if you call taking all of Gohan's underwear and hanging it in a tree in the woods because he wouldn't take you two swimming a harmless prank…Trunks was grounded for three months for that one." Bulma said reminiscing.

Reilena began to laugh "ok, ok…I see your point...but still Trunks and I were like six when we did that...Goten and Viri are like nine you think they would be more mature than to set my alarm clock so that I would wake up on time but think I was late!"

"Kids can surprise you sometimes Rei…" Bulma said shaking her head with a sigh as she thought about all the wrinkles she gained from the two of them over the years.

"Yeah I guess…" Reilena said with a sigh as she looked down and noticed that she had on one blue sock and one white one.

Reilena looked up at Bulma "today is really not my day…"

"I am sure that you have a pair up in the guest room that you always stay in when you stay over. I mean you practically have a full closet up there!" Bulma said with a slight laugh.

"Thanks Bulma I'll be right back…" she said as she got up and head for the upstairs.

Reilena got to the top of the stairs when all of a sudden she hit something hard almost knocking her back down.

"Ow what the….oh hey Vegeta…how…are things…" Reilena said looking up.

Vegeta looked down at her then grunted and proceeded down the stairs.

"Jeeze someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning….other than me…" Reilena said as she proceeded down the hallway towards 'her' guest room.

"So do you just roam the halls of my house now or something?" someone said to her.

Reilena looked over to see Trunks standing in the doorway of the main bathroom in a robe brushing his teeth.

"Yeah I live here now your mom adopted me didn't you get the memo?" Reilena said sarcastically.

Trunks began to choke on his tooth paste "ha very funny Rei but we both know that my dad would kill you before my mother adopted you…no offence…"

"None taken…your father and I have a love hate relationship…" Reilena said with a smirk.

"Yeah tell me about it…so what the hell are you doing here…this is very un-Reilena like…on time?" Trunks said to her.

"Ahem actually I am early…forty five minuets to be exact…I was downstairs in the kitchen talking to your mom for awhile." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh…what happen…" he began but was cut off by her.

"I will tell you on the way to school…" she said with a sigh.

"Oh…did you know that…" Trunks said as he pointed to her mismatched socks.

"Yes hence why I am up here…your mom thinks I have a pair in the guest room…I mean not that getting a Saturday detention for violating the school dress code wouldn't just fit nicely with the way that my day is going today." She said shaking her head.

"Oh…makes sense…" Trunks said staring at her.

"I'll see you downstairs." Reilena said as she stormed off.

Trunks watched her storm down the hall "yup today I better watch myself or I might end up with a well deserved concussion."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were right Bulma there was a pair up there." Reilena said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Of course I was right." Bulma said with a wink as she began to clear up the mounds of plates that were piling up from Trunks and Vegeta's breakfast pig out.

"Hey mama I'm ready for school hi Reilena!" a little blue haired girl said bouncing into the room.

"Hey Bra what yah been up to?" Reilena said as she sat down at the table.

"Not much…" Bra said as she sat down next to her father.

Bulma smiled at her daughter "here have some breakfast first Bra then your daddy will bring you to school."

Vegeta put his fork down and quickly swallowed the food in his mouth "I didn't agree to any such thing…"

Bulma sighed and put her hand up to her head "we discussed this last night Vegeta….I told you that I had a meeting at eight this morning and that I needed you to bring Bra to school for me…"

"I don't remember this conversation woman…I have training to do…"  
Vegeta said as he went back to eating.

"Vegeta that's all you have been doing for the past nine years I am sure you can take ten minuets out of your busy day and do this one favor for me!" Bulma yelled.

Reilena looked over at Bra who seemed un-phased by her parent's argument.

"Let's go Rei…I don't want to ruin this monumental day by being late to school." Trunks said fixing his tie as he got up from the table.

"Yeah, good idea." Reilena said as she followed Trunks out of the room and down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How does Bra just sit there and ignore the two of them?" Reilena said amazed.

"Growing up here…you just become desensitized by it all really." Trunks commented as they walked out of the building.

"I guess…but I mean I remember when my mom used to yell at my dad all the time I hated it!" Reilena said to him.

"Well there's the difference…your mom was yelling at him...hence the singular term…my PARENTS…plural….argue with each other…it's really much different when the two parties involved are equally…voicing their concerns…" Trunks explained.

"Thank you Mr. Briefs…is that going to be on the test because I didn't take notes…" Reilena said jokingly.

"Ha, ha very funny, now why the hell were you at my house so early?" Trunks said to her.

"Lets just say that two…nameless parties decided that it would be funny to change my alarm clock so that it read an hour later but still went off on time making me think I was really late…when I really wasn't." Reilena said with a sigh.

"Goten and Viri getting on your nerves I see…ah the joys of having younger siblings…I am just glad that I don't have to go through any of that with Bra…the worst I get from her is her telling me that my shoes don't match my belt." Trunks said to her.

"Yeah…for now at least just wait till she gets older!" Reilena said back.

"Rei Bra is seven…that is only two years younger than your bro…I don't think it's going to happen." Trunks said to her.

"Then you want to trade? You can have that brother you have always wanted!" Reilena said trying to convince him.

"No way, besides Goten is already like my little brother…only he doesn't live with me…anyways he isn't that bad…Viri is the one that puts him up to all that stuff." Trunks said her as they walked.

Reilena sighed "mom really wanted him to have a friend growing up…she was convinced that Goten needed a friend so he could be more socially adjusted when he got older…"

"Why you and Gohan weren't socially adjusted…I would beg to differ my friend." Trunks said to her in response.

"Oh I was…mom doesn't think that Gohan was though….she still thinks that the fact my brother's only friends till he was 16 were all of my dad's friends caused him to be socially awkward when he got to high school…I just think it's because Gohan is a major dork." Reilena said as they arrived at the school.

"Maybe…or it was because he was raised in the woods by Piccolo for a year…one of the two." Trunks smirked.

The two laughed as they arrived in front of the school.

Reilena gave a heavy sigh "you ready for senior year?"

"Yup, let's go…the quicker we get in there the quicker it will be over." Trunks said as they began to merge in with the other students who were on their way into the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are they doing having a special home room or something to hand out the schedules?" Trunks asked as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah I guess so…or maybe we just won't have any classes this year?" Reilena said with a smirk.

"You know I don't know why you're complaining…you have gotten strait A's every year…I wouldn't be surprised if you were valedictorian at graduation." Trunks said nudging her a bit.

"Well that's what happens when your home schooled till your fourteen." Reilena said with a small laugh as they approached their lockers.

"Well I had a private tutor…" Trunks said as he watched Reilena put some notebooks away.

"Well you didn't have my mother now did you…?" Reilena said as she struggled to close her locker door.

"Touché…your mother is like a drill sergeant…" Trunks said to her.

"Hey guys long time no see how was your break?" a female voice said behind them.

Trunks and Reilena turned around to see a girl standing there with long dark brown hair with purple highlights and numerous bracelets around her arms.

"Hey Aleta." Trunks said.

"Well are you going to answer my question or not?" she said with slight annoyance.

They looked at each other and answered at the same time "good…"

"Man you guys freak me out when you do that….but I guess you can't help it you've known each other since forever…" Aleta said shaking her head.

"Correction…since we were three…so that's not…" Reilena began.

"Yeah, yeah blah, blah I've already heard the life story….so guess what!" Aleta said to them.

Trunks sighed "what Aleta?"

"I fucking totally scored this awesome job down at ABJ's!" Aleta said almost squalling.

"What are you serious no way?!? It is almost impossible to get a job down there…they have a fucking waiting list of applicants that probably won't see employment there for three years!" Reilena said surprised.

"I know! You are looking at the newest country music specialist! I started training three weeks ago!" Aleta said to them.

"Country music? But Aleta you hate country music…" Trunks said to her.

"Well a girl has to start somewhere! Do you know how many record producers and managers come into that store? After I've been working them a while I will just slip them my tape one day and BAM stardom!" Aleta said excited.

"That's so awesome Aleta…how did you score such a sweet job like that?" Reilena asked her.

"Well you know me and my connections…" Aleta said cockily.

"You mean you slept with the manager." Someone said with a slight laugh.

Everyone turned around to see a tall, lanky looking boy with short black hair and his school uniform all in a shamble.

"Hey shut up Chaz I did not sleep with Ty!" Aleta yelled at him.

"Oh know him on a first name biases I see…" Chaz smirked at her.

"No I know his younger brother…he comes to open mic night a lot downtown he hooked me up!" Aleta said as they began to walk down the hall.

"Sure…hey guys did you guys hear…we aren't having eighth period today." Chaz said to them.

"Awesome…wait why…please Chaz don't tell me it's another one of those pep rallies for a drug free me!" Reilena said doing a fake cheerleader move down the hall.

"Ha…no way Rei this is totally better." Chaz said confidently.

"They're giving everyone one million zennie?" Reilena asked him.

"Ok…now you're starting to sound like your mother…" Trunks said with a slight laugh.

"Hey no I don't!" Reilena yelled at him.

Aleta rolled her eyes at them "ok so anyways why aren't we having eighth period today?"

"Because some how the school board got the one and only Mr. Satan to come and speak to everyone today!" Chaz said excited.

"Are you serious no way?!?" Aleta said amazed.

"Oh yes way my friends read it and weep…" Chaz said as he passed them the flyer he stole off the wall earlier.

"Oh man this is so cool right guys?" Aleta said to Trunks and Reilena.

"Right…" they said unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on you two its Mr. Satan he saved us all from Cell…if it wasn't for him none of us would be here right now! This is like having King Furry come and speak only way cooler!" Aleta said trying to get them pumped.

"Yeah this is totally nowhere near the same league as having the king of the world come and talk…" Reilena whispered to Trunks.

"Oh you two are no fun! Well this is my stop see you two at lunch!" Aleta said as she walked into the classroom they stopped in front of.

"Hey yeah me too I'll catch yah later!" Chaz said as he ran across the hall.

"You know if I really wanted to see Mr. Satan talk I would just go to my brother's house…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Well hey at least we are getting out of eighth period…" Trunks said to her.

"Touché Trunks…touché…" Reilena said to him.

"Well hey I better hurry the bell is going to ring soon and my class is on the other side of campus I'll see you later Rei!" Trunks said as he raced off down the hall.

"Like that's going to be a problem…you're a Super Saiyjin for heaven's sakes…" Reilena said with a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena walked into her homeroom and immediately made eye contact with a boy sitting in the front row. He had short spiky black hair, a well built physique and piercing blue eyes.

_What the hell is he doing here? He was never in my homeroom before…_

"Hello Reilena…" the boy said with a smirk.

"Heh…" Reilena snorted as she scanned the room for a seat.

"You have got to be kidding me…" she whispered as she noticed that the only seat available in the room was next to him.

_Maybe I can just turn around and leave…I can always just pick up my schedule at guidance later…_Reilena thought to herself.

Just as Reilena turned around to leave the bell rang and the teacher quickly closed the door.

"Fuck…" she said as she slowly walked her way over to the desk and sat down.

"So I assume you were busy over break…you didn't return any of my calls." the boy said to her.

Reilena said nothing and turned her focus to the black board.

"So you're not speaking to me I see…" the boy continued.

Reilena turned her head and glared at him.

"Alright have it your way…" he said as he turned the other way and began to talk to the girl on the other side of him.

Reilena sighed and rolled her eyes at the scene.

The boy noticing this turned back to face her "you know I don't know why you are so mad at me what did I do to you?"

"Are you serious Damien…I can't believe you have the nerve to say that to me!" Reilena said trying to turn herself the other way.

"Oh your mad at me about that….well that is why I have been trying to get a hold of you all break you know…maybe if you picked up your phone once in a while…or maybe you didn't answer because you were probably back living in hick land your phone didn't get service." Damien said with a smirk.

"Where my family lives is not hick land…" Reilena said getting annoyed.

"Right woods whatever it's all the same babe…so like I was saying I told you I need to think…" Damien continued.

"Oh yeah, sure…you needed to think aright you…" Reilena began.

"Miss Son…" someone said to her.

Reilena looked up to see the teacher standing in front of her with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Your schedule…" the teacher said giving her a funny look.

"Oh…thanks…" Reilena said as she slowly took the piece of paper from her.

"So like I was saying Reilena…" Damien began.

"Listen Damien I don't want to talk about this right now…in fact I don't want to talk about this ever!" she yelled at him.

"Jeeze…fine…" he said as he turned away from her.

Reilena sighed and began to look over her schedule "what the…this has got to be some cruel joke…this whole day has got to be some cruel joke…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch…**

"Hey guys what's up?" Trunks said as he swung his book bag on the table and sat down.

"Eh you know…" Aleta said as she fixed her hair.

"Hey where's Rei Trunks you two always come together…everywhere…" Chaz said looking around.

"I don't know beats me…I haven't seen her since this morning…" Trunks said lying to them…he knew where she was...but he couldn't exactly tell them that he senses her without them trying to admit him to the psyche ward at the local hospital.

"Oh never mind there she is!" Aleta said as she began to wave her hands trying to get her attention.

Trunks looked behind to see Reilena storming towards them "oh boy…I wonder what happened now…"

Reilena approached the table "today…definitely not my fucking day."

"Why what's the matter girly?" Aleta asked her concerned.

"Other than someone who shall remain nameless…this…" she said shoving a piece of paper towards them.

Chaz grabbed the paper and began to look at it "it's your schedule…and from the looks of it, it's pretty sweet."

Trunks grabbed the paper from him and began to look at it "yeah Rei what's the problem with it?"

Reilena sighed "they only scheduled me for advanced calculus…I signed up for advanced chemistry and physics last year too!"

Aleta looked at her like she was crazy "Reilena…why would you want to take all three of those classes in one year…your nuts!"

"Yeah man its senior year…time to relax…enjoy the fruit of your labor until college." Chaz said putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to have to agree with them Rei…your crazier than Gohan taking twenty credits a semester to graduate with two degrees in four years." Trunks said to her handing back the paper.

"Very funny Trunks…but I can handle the course work…trust me…I have been waiting my entire high school academic career to take these classes because you had to be a senior to get in and they are only letting me take one!" Reilena said annoyed.

"But like serious Rei why would you put all of that on you…that's a lot of time and stuff…" Aleta said to her.

"I already know everything they are going over for the whole year…" Reilena said to her.

"So why would you take a class you already know all the stuff they are going to teach?  
Chaz said confused.

"College credits I need to save money where I can you know…college is going to put me in a financial hole for the next fifteen years of my life." Reilena said to them.

"Oh yeah I always forget that the reason you live with Trunks at his house is because your mom wanted you to go to a good public school that will help you get into college…" Aleta said remembering the lie that Reilena told her when she first met her.

"Rei I am sure that you will get a scholarship somewhere…and besides I am sure that my mom will help you out a bit." Trunks said to her.

"Trunks I told you I don't want to take your mom's money…and I can't rely on the fact that I _might_ get a scholarship…you never know I have a lot of competition out there." Reilena said to him.

"Right…whatever you say Rei I am not going to argue with you about it." He said to her.

"Good…well I am going to go get in the line over there to see one of the guidance consolers. See you guys later." Reilena said as she got up and began to walk over to line that was forming on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Ok she's gone…now we all know that that nameless somebody was obviously Damien….how's she doing…you know with all that?" Aleta said to Trunks.

"She seems fine…but who knows…Reilena has always been one to hold in a lot of her emotions…" Trunks said as he looked over at Reilena purposely neglecting the fact that Reilena has been training more than ever the past few months.

_Sometimes I wonder if you have even gotten over your father's death yet…_

"You know like if it was me I would still be an emotional wreck…she's acting like nothing ever happened you know it's kind of freaking me out." Aleta said to them.

"I guess all we can do is sit here and wait until her head explodes or something." Chaz said as he shoved some fries in his mouth.

"Chaz!" Aleta said as she hit him in the arm.

"Ow what the hell was that for?!?" he said rubbing where she hit him.

"For being a jerk!" she said giving him a glare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT, what do you mean you can't do anything about it?!?" Reilena yelled at the guidance counselor.

"Well…Miss Son the reason we only gave you one of the classes is because taking three would be…an unhealthy decision on the students part…in situations where we see that the student might become overwhelmed with work to the extent that it might affect their other classes…well we have a right to interfere." The woman said to her.

"You have got to be kidding me…listen lady I have been home schooled since I came out of my mothers womb…I learned all the stuff in these classes when I was twelve! I just need these classes so I can get the college credit!" Reilena yelled at her.

"I am sorry Miss Son but the best we can do is give you one of them…you are going to have to pick two to omit…" the woman said nervously.

Reilena leaned over the counter "listen it's not like these classes are filled…in fact the last I heard you guys need the enrollment so the school board didn't cut your funding…so here I am an eager student willing to fill those spaces!"

The woman sighed and fumbled through some papers and pulled one out and began to fill it out "here take this home and have your parents and or legal guardian sign it and bring it back before classes start tomorrow."

"What is this?" Reilena said taking the paper.

"It's an override form…it's the only way we can approve the classes…once your parents sign off on this the legal responsibility is taken away from the school." The woman said to her.

Reilena looked up at her "it's always about legalities isn't with your people."

"Just bring the paper back tomorrow…signed." The woman said trying to move her along.

"Oh I will don't you worry…" Reilena said as she turned around and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later…**

Reilena finished putting away her books and shut the locker door.

"Come on you stupid thing…I need you to work with me because I can't just kick you close without everyone looking at me like I'm a freak…" Reilena mumbled as she fiddled with the locker door trying to make it close all the way finally giving in and kicking it closed forming a rather large dent in the door.

"Oh well at least I will be able to find it easier now…" she said as she turned around to see Damien standing behind her.

"So I was thinking maybe we can go to a movie or something this weekend…you know to get ourselves in the right again…" he said as she leaned his arm against the locker.

"Do you ever stop?" Reilena said as she walked around him and began her journey down the hall.

"Yes but not for you baby you should know that by now…so what's your answer?" he said following her.

Reilena stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him "for the last fucking time NO!"

"Oh come on babe…" he said putting his arm around her.

Reilena glared at his hand, which was strategically placed near her breast, and began to bawl her fists "you have three seconds to remove your self from me…"

"Yeah sure whatever you say sweet thing…" he said with a smirk.

"One…" she began.

"Come on think about how much fun it will…" he continued.

"Two…" Reilena counted.

"I mean we are all human…everyone makes mistakes…" he said to her.

"THREE!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder and down to the ground.

Everyone in the hall way stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the two.

Damien groaned and looked up at her "what…the fuck are you…"

"Your worse nightmare…if you don't leave me the fuck alone!" she yelled as she stormed off.

Damien watched her storm down the hall and slowly looked up to see half of the student body looking down at him "what the fuck are you looking at?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After 7****th**** period…**

"Hey so are you ready for this thing?" Trunks said to Reilena as he walked up next to her.

"Yeah I guess so…it's Mr. Satan how ready do I need to be?" she said to him.

Trunks pointed over to their left where a crowed was forming as Mr. Satan tried to walk through the crowd of students.

"Now, now no shoving everyone will get an autograph from the champ!" Mr. Satan said as he made his way through the crowd.

"This way Mr. Satan…" they heard someone say.

"Now wait I came all this way they deserve at least a wave before the actual show!" He said as he got on top of an empty desk in the hall and started to pose for the large crowd.

"I see your point…" Reilena said as she and Trunks looked on.

Mr. Satan continued his posing as the crowd of students cheered for him.

"Yeah who's your champion?!?" he yelled.

"Tell us how you beat Cell Mr. Satan!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Mr. Satan laughed "ah ha you will just have to wait for the presentation in a few minuets!"

As Mr. Satan continued his pre-show appearance he looked out over the crowed to see Trunks and Reilena watching him from a distance and instantly his face went pale.

_What the heck at they doing here…I can't go out there and give this talk if they are here…I will have to see what I can do about this!_ He thought to himself.

"Ok Kids that's enough for now you will just have to wait till the presentation for the rest!" Mr. Satan said as he jumped off the desk and fled to the backstage area as everyone in the hallway chanted for him.

"Well I must say…the man has never been short of stage presence…" Reilena said.

"Yeah he definitely knows how to work a crowd." Trunks said as the two walked into the auditorium.

As they walked down the aisle they noticed almost everyone staring and snickering at them.

"Uh since when did the entire student body start to point and whisper at us as we walk by them? I didn't think we were popular enough to se graced with that honor…" Trunks said in observation.

Reilena sighed "since I made an ass out of Damien in the hallway two hours ago."

Trunks stopped in his tracks and looked at her "and exactly how did you do that…and how did I not hear about this…"

"He put his arm around me and wouldn't take it off after I gave him the ultimatum so I yanked him over my shoulder and threw him down on the ground in front of a bunch of people." Reilena said to him.

"Whatever happened to 'let's try to fit in with everyone else' I thought that was the plan when we started to go to regular school?" Trunks said slightly aggravated with her.

"Desperate time's calls for desperate measures Trunks…give them a week and I am sure they will forget all about it…everyone except for Damien that is." Reilena said with a small laugh as she and Trunks found two empty seats and sat down.

"Hey there you are I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Aleta said as she scooted her way past the two and sat down next to Reilena.

"Why what's up?" Trunks asked her.

"Rei, Damien is spreading some pretty nasty rumors about you what did you do to him?!?" she said to her.

"What are you talking about…what kind of rumors?" Reilena asked her as she looked around the auditorium to see everyone looking and pointing at her.

"Like….with Trunks and…pregnant with his baby." Aleta whispered to her.

"THAT I'M WHAT?!?" Reilena yelled as she jumped up.

"Did she just say…?" Trunks said confused.

"Where is that douche bag I am going to kill him!" Reilena said angrily.

"Not if I do it first…." Trunks said as he scanned the room for Damien.

"Excuse me…are you Trunks Briefs and Reilena Son?" one of the administrators said to them.

"Why who wants to know?" Reilena said with an attitude not realizing who she was speaking to.

The administrator paused for a second then began to speak "I am going to ignore what you just said to me and assume you are…you are going to have to come with me…"

"What why we didn't do anything…whatever all the other kids are saying…it's all lies…you see…" Trunks began.

"Apparently you two have a…less than desirable history with Mr. Satan…and he has asked that you be removed from the audience before be begins his presentation…" the administrator said to them.

Reilena and Trunks looked at each other completely confused.

"And what if we don't go?" Reilena said with a smirk.

"How does three months of Saturday detentions sound to you?" he said to them.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other and responded at the same time "we'll go…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were we just…." Reilena began as they walked down the hallway.

"Yup…" Trunks said back to her.

"I can't believe he lied and threw us out of the assembly….this just tops my day off." She said slightly annoyed.

"Well what else would you expect from a man who lied about defeating Cell?" Trunks said with a laugh.

"I guess you're right…" she said back.

"I mean come on Rei this is the same guy that showed up to Gohan and Videl's wedding ten minuets before he was supposed to walk her down the aisle." Trunks said to her.

Reilena began to laugh "yeah you're right…oh man that was the best…watching his face as he walked Videl up to the alter…seeing everyone that was there from the Cell games…I don't think I have ever seen a grown man freak out like he did that day…"

"I know you would think that he would have investigated your family and Gohan's circle of friends before hand." Trunks said to her.

"Yeah well you would have thought that since, even though he's never acknowledged it, he knows Gohan really defeated Cell he would have assumed that we would have all been at the wedding." Reilena said still laughing.

"How does Videl put up with it all?" Trunks asked her.

"I don't know but she told me that the he refuses to talk to her about the Cell Games ...in fact they don't even bring up the subject…ever…she said she was even surprised that he even 'approved' of her marrying Gohan...I bet it was out of fear of making Gohan angry and blowing his cover…" she said as they walked outside the building.

"So now what do we do since we were kicked out of the assembly?" Trunks asked her.

"Well I think I am going to go back home and get my mom to sign that stupid paper thing, train and get started on some reading." She said to him.

"You know I still think you're crazy with all this non stop training and studying you do now." Trunks said with a smirk.

"How many times have I told you I like to keep myself busy….but I'll see you later!" she said as she took to the sky.

"See yah!" Trunks yelled as she flew off.

_You can't fool me Reilena there is more to it than that…I know you better than you think…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks walked in through the doors of the Capsule Corporation to see his grandmother watering the plants in the front lobby.

"Oh Trunks hello dear, you're home from school early." Mrs. Briefs said to her grandson.

"Hey grandma…yeah it was a…early day." Trunks said as he walked towards her.

"Oh well that's nice…where is Reilena doesn't she usually come home with you after school?" she asked him.

"Oh Rei…yeah usually but today she decided to go home…she's been having a pretty ruff day today…" Trunks said to her.

"Oh that's too bad…she is such a nice girl…" Mrs. Briefs said as she watched her grandson leave the lobby and walk down towards the kitchen.

Trunks walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a sigh "what the hell has been bothering her…I can't figure it out…"

Trunks grabbed a banana from the table and began to peel and eat it "we tell each other everything but I feel as if she has been holding back something from me…"

"Maybe I am just going crazy…" he said as he continued to eat the banana and think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena landed near the lake by her house and sighed as she sat down "when did things begin to get so…complicated…"

Who was she kidding…she knew exactly when…May twelfth nine years ago…that day everything she had ever thought or knew changed in the matter of a few hours when the androids arrived. Even though she had grown up knowing what was to happen that day…she didn't expect things to turn out the way they did. She had always thought that Gohan and her father would defeat the androids with little difficulty and never thought that there was a possibility for anything else… Of course eventually Gohan did defeat the threat but things didn't exactly go the way she thought it would…and definitely not according to the plan. By the end of the final battle with Cell her beloved father was gone, Gohan had a girlfriend and her mother was pregnant with her little brother. There was only one thing she could think of that has stayed the same over the years…

"Trunks…"

Her friendship with Trunks was the only thing that had stayed the same…the only thing that has been constant…one thing she thought would always be. Trunks has always been there for her…through the good times and the bad…through thick and thin…she even felt bad when he would get in trouble for schemes she would think of.

Reilena smirked "why does he put up with me?"

She looked up to the sky and put her hands behind her head "Come to think of it I have kind of been a crappy friend to him most of the time. It was almost always me who got us into trouble…even now. I'm surprised he hasn't even gotten tired of me yet…"

Reilena stopped her thought and sat up "Ok Rei stop right there you are making it sound like you are dating him…and we definitely are NOT going down that avenue again…"

"What avenue?" someone said behind her.

Reilena turned around to see Gohan standing behind her "oh hey Gohan."

Gohan sat down next to her "jeeze you sound so happy to see me."

Reilena sighed "sorry I've just been having a horrible day…"

"You and me both…so what avenue were you talking about?" Gohan asked her.

"Oh…nothing I was just thinking about something that's err not important…" she said back to him.

"Oh…alright then..." Gohan trailed off.

"What are you doing back from work so early?" she asked him.

"Eh I decided to take a break from my research for the afternoon…I kind of hit a dead end so I figured if I took the afternoon off it would clear my head a little you know?" he said back to her.

Reilena looked at Gohan and sighed "actually Gohan…to be honest…I was thinking about dad…" she said purposely leaving the part about Trunks out.

"Oh…yeah I do that from time to time too…" Gohan said with a small smile.

"Do you think he's happy…you know in otherworld?" she asked him.

"Well if he wasn't I am sure that by now he would have contacted one of us to bring him back with the dragon balls." Gohan laughed.

"I still miss him though…" Reilena said to him.

"Yeah…me too…things just really aren't the same without him…" Gohan said looking off into the distance.

"Tell me about it…I really wish that Goten had the chance to meet him you know…everyday he asks me more and more questions about him…I am running out of answers to tell him." Reilena explained.

"He's been asking you too huh…poor kid…I wish there was a way he could meet him even if it was just for a day…" Gohan said to her.

"Hey there you are Reilena mom has been looking for you everywhere and she said she called your cell phone a million times!" Goten said running towards them.

Reilena looked up to see her little brother and his raven haired friend running towards them.

"Yeah your mom is pretty mad!" Viri said to her as he joined Goten.

Reilena reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone "thirteen missed calls…oops…I guess I forgot to take this thing off silent mode…"

"I better be getting back to the house…I am sure Videl is home from work by now…" Gohan said getting up.

"Oh…uh and Reilena…mom said I should tell you that I'm sorry about this morning…" Goten said looking down to the ground.

"Yeah I'm sorry that I messed with your alarm clock too Reilena…" Viri said to her.

Reilena looked at him and gave them a smile "It's ok…I guess I was kind of mean to you two yesterday…"

Goten and Viri looked up at her with a grin.

"Really…so your not going to beat us up?!?" Viri said excitedly.

Reilena laughed "no…but next time you two might not be so lucky!"

"Oh don't worry Rei Viri and I won't ever mess with your alarm clock again!" Goten said as he and Viri started to run back towards the house.

"Well that was gracious of you…but hey I am going to head back to my house as well I'll see yah later Rei!" Gohan said as he took off.

Reilena turned around and looked out over the lake one more time "something tells me that this year is going to be an interesting one…"

**A/N: What exactly happened between Reilena and Damien in the past that has Reilena so angry? What has supposedly been bothering Reilena? Can Trunks and Rei make it through this last year of high school without blowing their cover? What about the rest of our heroes? Well stay tuned to find out! Oh and as always R/R!!**

**P.S. I hope I didn't make Reilena sound to bitchy tell me what you think!**


	2. Saturday…Night Fever

**So yeah it took me over 2 weeks to get this baby out but it is extra long! Plus I have been super busy my friend is getting married in a week and then she is moving to Seattle so I have been trying to spend as much time with her as possible before she leaves this week. So thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you like this one…I hope I didn't jump around too much…**

**P.S. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2: Saturday…Night Fever**

Reilena yawned as she rolled over in her bed to see what time it was.

"Mmm…nothing like the weekend…" she said with a sleepy smile as she got up and went downstairs.

Reilena entered the kitchen to see her mom putting the last of the breakfast on the table with Goten practically drooling at the sight of all the food.

Reilena sat down and laughed "you know Goten you look just like dad when you do that."

Goten gave her a puzzled look "when I look like what…I wasn't doing anything?"

"Drooling all over the table like that." She laughed.

"I wasn't drooling!" Goten said with a pout.

"Ah yes your father used to have that same look every morning as I made breakfast… your father was always at his happiest while eating…" Chichi said with a sigh.

"Yeah dad used to be able to eat enough food for a large village in one sitting…I miss that…" Reilena said.

"Hey no way dad would eat that much?!? I don't think that I could even eat that much!" Goten said intrigued.

"Yeah dad ate about as much as you and Gohan put together really…" Reilena said reminiscing.

"Wow that's so cool…dad sounds so awesome I wish I could have met him." Goten said amazed.

Reilena gave her younger brother a small smile as her mother came and sat down at the table.

_Me too Goten…me too…_

**Twenty minuets later…**

"Ok mom I'm going to go outside for a bit I'll be back later!" Reilena said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you finish your home work Rei? You know this is your last year of High School you need to keep your grades up if you want to get into a good college…" Chichi lectured.

Reilena sighed "yes mom I did…I finished my homework for the next two weeks…"

"I want to go too!" Goten said springing from his seat.

"I don't know Goten I am going to be kind of…uh busy…." Reilena said to him.

"But we never get to hangout anymore now that you are back in school…" Goten pouted.

Reilena looked at him and sighed "alright…you can come…I hate it when you do that…"

Chichi smiled "ah I love it when my children get along…you two better make it back in time for lunch…I'm making tuna sandwiches."

"Mmm tuna sandwiches…come on Rei lets go so we can be sure that we get back in time for lunch!" Goten said practically dragging Reilena out the door.

Just as Goten pulled them out of the door he stopped dead in his tracks as Reilena practically toppled over him.

"Hey Goten what's the big idea?" Reilena said annoyed.

"Look Rei its Viri and his mom…maybe Viri can come too!" Goten exclaimed.

"Great…spending my weekend babysitting…just how I pictured it…" she grumbled.

"Hey Reilena long time no see…how have you been?" the tall slender woman said to her.

"I've been good Frija…busy but good…" she said to her.

"That's good…your mother invited me over this morning and I thought I would bring Viri along as well…: she said to her.

"Oh…interesting I don't remember my mother mentioning it to me…" Reilena said hoping she wouldn't have to take the extra runt.

"Viri you should come with us!" Goten said to him.

"Where are you guys going?" Viri asked him.

"I don't know Rei where are we going?" Goten asked her.

"In the woods so I don't think that Viri…" Reilena began.

"The woods cool I want to come too!" Viri exclaimed.

Reilena sighed knowing that she was out numbered "fine you can come too…"

"Alright!" the two boys said.

"Hey good luck Rei…you're going to need it." Frija said with a wink as she walked into the house.

"Well…there goes my Saturday…" Reilena said as she led them into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do Rei?" Goten asked her.

"Yeah are we just going to hike into the woods forever?" Viri whined.

"You are going to watch me train…and we are only going a little…there." Reilena said as they stopped in a clearing in the woods.

"Oh man…that's kind of lame…" Viri said to her.

"Well you wanted to come a long didn't you?" Reilena said to him.

"Well yeah but only because Goten was going and I thought you were going to do something cool…like fish or something…watching you train is boring I would rather be fighting myself." Viri said cockily.

"Oh really tough guy…why don't you show me some of your moves." Reilena smirked as she got into fighting stance.

"Well I don't know…I might hurt you…" Viri said as he got ready.

"Yeah I don't know Rei Viri is pretty good…he can beat me when we play fighting games…" Goten said to her.

"Wait what…you guys play fighting games?" Reilena said and with that Viri began to attack her.

Viri began to punch and kick Reilena as she blocked him unexpectedly.

_What the…I didn't know he…where did he…how the hell is he so strong?!?_

Reilena flew up into the air and looked down to see that Viri didn't follow.

"I guess he isn't…that skilled…" she said with a small laugh.

"Hey Reilena that's not fair how can you do that?!?" Viri yelled from the ground.

"Wait hold on a second squirt you know how to fight like THAT but you don't know how to fly?" she said to him as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Well no one in the village ever taught me how to fly…" Viri said to her.

"Wait someone in the village taught you how to fight?" Reilena said amazed.

"Well yeah I asked one of the elders to teach me when Goten told me that your mom was teaching him to fight…" Viri said to her.

"WHAT MY MOM IS TEACHING GOTEN TO FIGHT?!?" Reilena said in shock.

Goten slowly nodded his head "yeah she did…"

"When…did this happen…why didn't I….does Gohan…" she stammered.

"I learned a long time ago…you and Gohan were never around because you were always at school…so after my lessons mama would take me outside and we would have two hours of sparing everyday…" Goten explained.

"How…advanced are you?" Reilena asked him hesitantly.

"Well I can make my hair gold just like Gohan, Trunks and Mr. Vegeta can…" Goten said to her.

"Oh really for how long?" Reilena asked him.

"Umm…I can't really remember I think I was four…" Goten said to her.

Reilena looked at him then busted out laughing "ok…ok that's great Goten….I mean ok yeah Trunks was six when he first transformed and Gohan was like eleven but there is no way…not at four…"

"He can do it I've seen him!" Viri said to her.

"Right there is no way Viri that you can keep up with Goten if he is a…" she started but stopped herself as she saw Goten transform into a Super Saiyjin.

Reilena looked at her little brother in awe "there is…how can….he….your a Super Saiyan…"

"So that's what this is called? I don't do it a lot only when Viri and I play our fighting games so I can keep up with him…mama told me that if I transform I become a little monster." Goten said to her.

"Mom said what…" Reilena said still in awe.

"That I become a little monster and to never transform again…she cried when I accidentally did it once…" Goten said to her.

Reilena looked at him and gave him a smile "Goten you aren't a little monster…mom just doesn't…understand…but wait Viri you can keep up with him…"

"Yeah duh otherwise we wouldn't be playing those games." Viri said tolling his eyes.

"In that state?" she continued.

"Yeah with the gold hair and stuff jeeze and people think your smart." Viri said getting annoyed.

_Wow…he isn't even a Saiyan…that's incredible…I mean I can barely keep up with him…there is no way that he can be human…just no way not being that strong so young…just no way not being that strong so young…_

"Uh Viri have you always lived in your village?" Reilena asked him.

"Uh yeah why?" he said to her.

"Oh…ok wait let me rephrase that…uh has your mother always lived in your village?" she said to him.

"Uh…yeah she said that she has what does that have to do with anything?!?" Viri said annoyed.

"What about your dad?" she asked him.

"My dad…well I never met him he died when I was a baby but mom said that we have always lived there…" Viri continued.

_Maybe he mistaken the village for A village…maybe I should go talk to Frija about I later because there is no way that this kid can be THAT strong…not a human at least…_

"Uh earth to Reilena…come in Reilena…" Viri said trying to get her attention.

"Oh…heh sorry so yeah how about if I taught you kids how to fly…and maybe so energy attacks?" Reilena said to them.

"Really no way that would be great!" Goten said to her.

"Alright well let's get going we only have three hours before we have to head back for lunch!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena looked on as she watched Viri and Goten flying around and blasting energy attacks at each other…and it only took them two hours to perfect it.

"Man I can't believe it only took you guys two hours to learn that stuff it took Trunks and I at least three months to get the hang of it." Reilena yelled at them.

"Well…Rei I've seen you guys do the attacks before…I only needed to know how to do them." Goten said as he and Viri landed.

"Yeah…we aren't stupid you know…" Viri said to her with a matter-of-fact look.

_Man…these kids might get even stronger than all of us someday…note to self…don't tell Vegeta…_

"Well us hey maybe we should head on back now…I am sure that mom will have lunch ready soon." Reilena said to them.

"Ok!" the two said as they powered up and flew off towards the Son's house.

"Hey wait for me you two!" Reilena yelled as she blasted off after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three landed outside the Son residence and immediately Goten and Viri ran for the door.

"Hold it you two!" Reilena yelled at them.

Viri and Goten immediately stopped themselves in their tracks and turned around.

"Aww…what I'm hungry Reilena…" Goten whined.

"Listen you two…we should keep that little training session between you and me ok…I don't want our mom's freaking out….you know?" she said to them.

Viri and Goten looked at each other then nodded in agreement "yeah we know…"

"Ok good!" Reilena said as she glanced over at Gohan and Videl's house and noticed Videl's car in the driveway.

"Hey I will catch up with you guys in a bit…" she said as she walked over towards their house.

Reilena ran up to the house and opened the door "hey Videl!"

"Jeeze do you guys ever knock?" Videl said slightly annoyed as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Oh…ha sorry I guess I will leave you alone…with your tea…" Reilena said as she turned around.

"No…you don't have to you know you are always welcome in this house…I was just kidding with you." Videl said with a soft smile.

It really was a blessing in disguise having Gohan and Videl living next door, she was almost always welcome there…a welcome that was needed to get away from her over emotional mother and hyper active little brother…

"So what brings you by?" Videl asked her as she poured her a cup of tea.

"Oh…nothing really just saw your car in the driveway…no work today? You almost always work Saturdays…and Gohan isn't here did you guys switch lives or something?" Reilena said to her.

"Nah, daddy gave me the day off today…actually he gave me the past few days off…it's strange…and Gohan is off at his office working on some research for that project he is working on with a few other professors." Videl explained.

Videl worked for Satan Inc, her father's conglomerate of dojos and other Mr. Satan merchandise that is sold in various retail locations…but mainly she is in charge of is finances and investment decisions. Since the Cell games Videl and her father have made up…he's even started to listen to her…even though she was pretty sure that it was out of fear of Gohan.

"But anyways I know you better than that Rei why did you really come over here?" Videl said with a smirk.

Reilena looked over her shoulder then leaned over the table "really…I need a break…from those two…"

"Goten and Viri?" Videl said.

"Uh huh I can only take so much you know…and guess what I found out…Goten can transform into a Super Saiyan…and the terrible two train…together!" Reilena said to her.

"What no way…you serious? But they are so…" Videl began.

"Young…well Trunks and I were you when we started…but apparently these two have been doing this for quiet sometime…Goten thinks he's been able to transform since he was four!" Reilena exclaimed.

"FOUR….he would have been barely out of his toddler stage…that's incredible…from what Gohan's told me it takes a lot of hard work to be able to achieve that!" she said to her.

"I know…which brings me to Viri…he is keeping up with Goten…in fact her maybe be a better fighter than Goten…it's crazy…there is no way that kid can be human…" Reilena said.

"So you think he is some kind of alien…he doesn't look like an alien…" Videl said.

"Well my father didn't look like one either and neither does Vegeta but they are…" Reilena said matter-of-factly.

"Good point…" Videl said to her.

"Kids these days…I can't believe it…that I didn't know…I don't think I am going to even mention any of this to Vegeta…at least until Goten is like sixteen." Reilena said.

"Mention what to my father?" someone said to them.

Videl and Reilena turned around to see Trunks standing in the doorway.

"You know Videl…if you and Gohan are going to have any kids I suggest that you get a better lock for your door." Reilena said to her.

"Agreed…but no more baby talk you are going to sound like your mother…" Videl said looking at Trunks.

"Wow what a warm welcome I get…I'm not going to stay long I just came to see Reilena…your brother told me that you were over here." Trunks said to her.

"Oh…well I was just leaving anyways I just stopped in to see my favorite sister in law." Reilena said getting up.

"Rei I am your only sister in law." Videl said with a small laugh.

"Walk with me…" Trunks said as he headed out the door.

"See yah later Videl." Reilena said as she walked out of the house with Trunks.

"Ok…so are you busy later?" Trunks asked her.

"Later…what do you think?" Reilena said crossing her arms.

"I am going to take that as a no…so you remember that kid I used to get tutored with?" Trunks asked her.

"Tutored…you mean Brody…you still talk to him?" Reilena said to him puzzled.

"Yeah…on occasion…well anyways yesterday I ran into him at the park with Bra and apparently his parents are out of town this weekend and he is having a party there…tonight." Trunks said.

"A party…oh no….I know where you are going with this Trunks Briefs…and my answer is no…you know for a fact that I am NOT a party girl." Reilena huffed.

"But Reilena I don't want to go alone…and besides you haven't gone out on a weekend in MONTHS!" Trunks pleaded.

"No way…nope…go ask Aleta or Chaz to go with you." Reilena said back to him.

"Already a head of you…Aleta is working and Chaz has plans already…Reilena you are my last hope….please just this once go with me!" Trunks said to her.

"No way…there is no way in hell I am going. Besides I should stay at home and probe Goten more on his Super Saiyan abilities." Reilena said back to him.

"Super Saiyan…what…ahh no you are not changing the subject….ok here you have me on my knees please Reilena…you don't have to have a good time…I will do anything if you go with me!" Trunks pleaded as he knelt down.

Reilena stopped and looked at him "anything huh?"

"Yes…anything you want….once….and only if you come tonight!" Trunks said to her.

Reilena thought for a second then smirked "alright Trunks you have a deal."

"So what do I have to do for you?" Trunks asked her.

"Well…I don't know yet you will just have to wait and see." Reilena said as she winked at him and went inside her house.

Trunks sighed and blasted off back to his house "what have I gotten myself into?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night…**

"So you excited?" Trunks asked Reilena as they approached the house.

"What do you think?" she said to him with an attitude.

"I will take that as a yes." Trunks said with a small laugh as they approached the door.

"Twenty-five zenie…" the 'bouncer' said at the door.

"What we have to pay?" Reilena said aggravated.

"Yeah toots…ten for you….fifteen for him…" he said to them.

"Trunks I am not paying ten zenie to get into a party I don't even want to go to!" she yelled at him.

"Ok…ok…hold on….hey listen I know the host…." Trunks began.

"Yeah sure buddy you and everyone else…twenty five zenie…." He said to him.

"Hey, hey, hey whose holding up the line….well what do you know Trunks fucking Briefs you actually showed up bro." a boy said as he fought through the crowd towards the door.

"Hey Brody…what's up dude?" Trunks said as he shook hands with him.

"Just partying it up man….who's the bitchin babe bro?" Brody said looking Reilena up and down.

Reilena looked at Trunks in disgust "bitchin babe?"

"Uh well you remember my friend Reilena?" Trunks said to him.

Brody looked at her then after a minuet r so was able to recognize her "Reilena…the chick who used to hangout with you all the time…man she got hot…"

"Trunks…" Reilena said gritting her teeth.

"Uh….hey Brody man do we have to…you know…" Trunks said signaling to the bouncer at the door.

"Oh…OH nah man…hold up...hey man this is my boy he and his girl are cool they can get in without paying." Brody said to the bouncer who promptly let them in.

"See…" Trunks said trying to reassure Reilena.

"This is still ridicules…" she whispered to him.

"Yeah so I only have the bouncer set up to get money out of the poor saps who think they can just walk into a Brody Beaumont signature gathering." He said in a sophisticated way.

"Understandable man…" Trunks said looking around.

"Dude I can't believe you are tapping that…how did you get yourself such a sweet piece of ass?" Brody said looking at Reilena.

"Ugh you know…I am right here!" Reilena said annoyed.

"Oh I know…" Brody said giving her a wink.

"Uh…well we aren't dating bro we are just good friends." Trunks said nervously.

"Really…you could have fooled me man…well then maybe I can get me some of that…." Brody said to him.

"You are the same as always Brody…a pig!" Reilena said grabbing a drink and walking away from them.

"Uh hey man I'll catch up to you later!" Trunks said as he went after her.

"Hey I'm sorry about that Rei…" Trunks said as he caught up to her.

"You owe me big for this Trunks..." She said with a glare.

Trunks gave her a nervous laugh when he saw that her attention was no longer on him. Trunks looked over to what she was staring at to see Damien sitting on the couch with some girls talking.

"Oh crap…" he said as he realized they were talking about Reilena.

"I mean you know how hard it is to date a girl who spent her formative years in isolation from the modern world? It's like dating a cave woman I mean I am surprised that Reilena is even screwing anyone…she was so primitive until she met me…I like to think I saved her from herself." Damien said to the girls.

"Wow Damien…that's so romantic!" one of the girls said.

"I can't believe she left you after all you did for her!" the other one said.

"I know…I know it was hard…but that's what you get when you poor all your heart and soul into someone." Damien said trying to act emotional.

"Primitive….saved me from myself?" Reilena said to herself as she listened to them.

"Rei…calm down…" Trunks said to her.

"Hold my drink…" Reilena said handing him the cup.

"No way let it go Reilena….he's an asshole ignore him…" Trunks said to her.

"Didn't her family help raise her or anything?" one of the girls asked Damien.

"They raised her like a caged animal…that's why social services came and took her away to a foster family." Damien said to them.

"Ok no…that's it Trunks let me go I've had enough of his trash talking shit!" Reilena yelled as she broke free of Trunk's hold and stormed over towards Damien.

Damien looked up from the two girls he was talking to, to see Reilena storming towards him "Whoa, whoa, whoa what's the problem Rei can't we all just get a long?"

"No not at all Damien I have had enough of this shit!" she yelled at him now grabbing everyone at the party's attention.

"What are you…" he began.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! All the shit you have been saying about me…because you were mad that I embarrassed you in front of all those people at school and the fact that I called you out on your wrong!" she exclaimed.

"What THAT?!? Please….I can't believe you're PMSing about THAT…I would have thought by now you would have been…" he began.

"I AM! But you still keep persisting on making sure that my life is a living hell at school and anywhere else I might be seen! For fucking sakes Damien you cheated on me with half of the cheerleading squad!" she yelled at him.

"Hey I thought you said you spent all your time saving her?" the other girls said to him.

"Yeah…I did…she's nuts…it's all that hillbilly talk…" Damien said to them.

"Hillbilly talk Damien I have better grades than you!" Reilena said angry.

"Uh hey bro maybe we should intervene this might get nasty you know?" Brody said to Trunks as they watched.

"Nah it's best to let her just let it all out in situations like this….trust me…" Trunks said as he looked on.

The two girls he was sitting with slowly started to move away.

"Wait, wait ladies….ladies…she's fucking nuts it's not true…she's fucking weird she was raised in the woods remember?!?" Damien pleaded with them.

Reilena smirked "no it's not true…at lease until you've been dating him a few months…and to think how fucking stupid I was not to pick up on this until after you dumped me a year later to purse a relationship with Ms. Takanawa the student teacher for the English department! And even then I had to find out through Aleta!"

The two girls looked at Damien then got up to leave.

"Ladies…ladies…where are you…" Damien said as he watched them get up.

"We're getting out of here…" one of the girls said to him.

"What no…no…she's just pissed that I broke up with her that's all everything else is a lie!" Damien said pleading with them again.

"You said that she broke up with you…" one of the girls said to him.

"Uh…yeah…yeah you are right she did!" Damien stammered.

"If this was a lie I don't think that you would be stumbling over your words right now…and she doesn't look that primitive…except for her outfit… how could you do that to her?" one girl said.

"Yeah to fuck a teacher! Come on let's go…what a looser." The other girl said as they walked off into another room.

"My outfit?" Reilena said looking down at her t-shirt and jeans.

The whole room was silent as all eyes were on Damien.

Damien turned to Reilena with a scowl on his face "you fucking bitch…look what you just did!"

"They would have found out anyways…" she smirked.

Damien balled his fists and looked down at the ground "you know what fuck you Reilena Son!"

"No…fuck YOU Damien!" Reilena yelled as she grabbed a full beer from the person next to her and threw it on him then walked away.

Damien looked down at his shirt that was now drenched in beer "fucking bitch…I don't know why you are so fucking mad anyways?!? You were probably fucking Trunks the whole time we were dating! You live at his fucking house easy access to dick for a slut like you, you fucking weird bitch!"

Reilena turned around as she heard him say the last part of his speech and began to get angry again. Trunks sensed her power level start to rise and decided that now would be the best time to step in.

"Reilena calm down you don't want to make an even bigger scene…" Trunks said to her trying to calm her down.

"I won't I am just going to go over there beat the living shit out of him then come back…it won't be a big scene at all…" she said gritting her teeth.

"Rei if you raise your power level any higher it is going to become obvious that you have…uh a 'special' gift…" Trunks said whispering to her.

Just as Reilena was about to go back over to Damien, Brody stepped in front of him.

"Alright dude that's enough you got to go…" he said to Damien.

"What?" Damien said turning to him.

"Yeah bro you pissed her off and she's with Trunks and Trunks is my boy so you got to go man." Brody said calmly.

"This is fucking ridicules man! I swear to go she's a fucking PMSing girl!" Damien yelled.

"Yah still got to go bro…" Brody said as he escorted Damien out the door.

"Hey you ok Rei?" Trunks said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Reilena let out a huge sigh and turned to him "yes I'm fine just go get me another drink…"

"Yes mame!" Trunks said with a small laugh as he saluted her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damien looked back at the house to see everyone having a good time inside.

"That fucking bitch…she is going to wish she never crossed me!!" Damien yelled.

"And tell me how exactly do you plan on doing that?" a voice said to him.

"What who said that…" he said as he looked around.

All of a sudden a small cloaked figure appeared from the shadows "me…"

Damien looked at the cloaked figure and smirked "I have my ways…"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with do you?" they said to him.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with I dated her for over a year!" Damien yelled.

The figure gave a small laugh "no you don't…far from it actually."

Damien raised his eyebrow in response "what the fuck are you talking about dude?"

"What if I told you I have a way to help you teach that bratty Saiyan a lesson?" the figure said to him.

"Saiyan…dude what the hell are you talking about?" Damien said aggravated.

"Come with me boy and I will explain everything…" the cloaked figure said to him as he walked into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later…**

Trunks was standing in a corner talking to a few people when he looked over to see Reilena being surrounded by a crowd.

"Go...go…go….go…go…YEAH!" the crowd yelled.

"Hey I'll be right back…" Trunks said as he walked over to where the crowd was.

"Hey bro man your girl is totally whopping our ass in the keg stands!" Brody said drunkenly as he put his arm around him.

"Huh what…" Trunks said as he looked over to see Reilena floating herself upside down over the keg with some guys barely holding her legs.

"Oh god…" Trunks said as he watched her lower herself back to the ground.

"Dude it's insane she fucking told us that she didn't really need to be held up on the stand and she fucking did it on her own! It's like she's an alien or something bro!" Body said to him.

"That's….because I am part alien dude whoooo….Trunks come do a keg stand it's awesome!" Reilena said drunkenly to them.

Trunks walked over to her and picked her up over his shoulder "ok Rei I think we have had enough of party time for tonight."

"Hey Trunks what are you doing put me down!" she said with a drunken laugh.

"I think you've had enough drinking for night Rei…" Trunks said as he walked through the crowd.

"But…I can walk myself you know…I have legs…" she said drunkenly.

"Hey bro where you two going?" Brody said running up to them.

"Uh we're going to go…we've….Reilena has had enough for one night I think…" Trunks said nervously.

"Awe too bad man your chick is cool…you don't see too many chicks that can drink and keep up with the boys." Brody said disappointed.

"Yeah well…Reilena is a special one…" Trunks said looking at her.

"Hey…I'm not special…you're special Trunks…." Reilena said with a drunken laugh.

"She's fucking hilarious too…alien oh man that kills me well get that bitch home safe I want you and her at my next party man!" Brody said as he closed the door.

"But I am part alien!" Reilena said lifting her head up to see the door close.

Trunks walked a little farther away from the house and set her down "there…think you can behave now?"

Reilena giggled and gave him a drunken smile "of course Trunksie!"

"Oh man you really must be shit faced….you called me Trunksie…" Trunks said as they began to walk.

After about ten minuets Trunks stopped in a clearing far enough away from the house so no one could see them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Trunks what are you…" Reilena began as Trunks took to the sky.

"You didn't think that I was going to let you fly on your own did you?" Trunks smirked.

"Well I can put me down!" Reilena laughed as she half assed struggled in his arms.

"Nope…I don't think your mom would like it too much if I showed up at her door step telling her about her daughter's untimely death due to you drunkenly flying into a mountain." Trunks smirked as he looked down at her.

Reilena laughed "your funny Trunks…you know that?"

Trunks sighed "hey if I were you I would keep your eyes closed I don't need you puking all over me before we get to the ground."

"I won't throw up…hey Trunks where are you going my house is….that way…." She said drunkenly looking around.

"That's because we aren't going to your house…we are going to mine there is no way that I am bring you home in this state…for your own good." Trunks said with a sigh.

"But I want to sleep in my own bed tonight…" she whined.

"No can do…can't risk your mom seeing you like this…" Trunks said to her as they landed on the Capsule Corp lawn.

Trunks set her down and watched her slowly stumble towards the door.

Reilena drunkenly turned around to see him laughing at her "hey…why are you laughing at me?!?"

"Because….you are so shit faced…all because of Damien." He said to her.

"What…that douche bag….no way…I am so over him…Damien….who….he is just an asshole to me now…" Reilena said with a drunken slur.

"Right sure ok Rei whatever you say…I know you still aren't over him and really that's all that matters." Trunks said with a smirk.

"I am so over him!" Reilena said as she stumbled towards him.

"Right…sure keep saying it Rei I will believe it when I see it…" Trunks said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah…" Reilena said drunkenly.

"Yeah." Trunks said crossing his arms looking at her.

The next thing Trunks knew Reilena grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Trunks immediately froze and glanced down at her as she kissed him, her soft lips practically sent chills up and down his spine.

_Oh man not good…not good at all…why doesn't this feel like I'm kissing my sister…why doesn't this feel like I'm kissing my sister…this is supposed to feel like I'm kissing my sister…arg she's drunk man this means nothing!_

Just as Trunks was about to push her away Reilena pulled back and went to whisper in his ear.

"If I wasn't over him…would I have just done that?" Reilena whispered in a drunken/seductive tone.

Trunks was speechless…for the first time in his life he had nothing to say back to her.

"Uh…I…umm…let's get you inside before people think we are breaking into the house." Trunks stuttered as he began to guide her through the backdoors of Capsule Corp.

Trunks grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her through the house when all of a sudden he sensed his father's presence in the kitchen.

Trunks took Reilena and pushed her down behind the couch in the living room "Rei stay down my dad is up…"

Just as he finished Vegeta walked into the room with a glass of water.

Vegeta looked him up and down then smirked "another late night boy…you are getting soft in these times of peace…a warrior should always be ready for…"

"Yeah…I know dad…I know….it's just Reilena and I had to wait till the midnight showing of the movie and it was a long movie so I am just getting in." Trunks stammered.

"Right…and you expect me to believe that…" Vegeta said as he walked over to the couch and looked behind it to see Reilena lying on the floor.

Reilena looked up at him and gave him a drunken smile "hi Vegeta!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the hallway.

"Uh hey dad…you think you could uh…not tell mom any of this?" Trunks asked him.

Vegeta snorted "make sure that Kakarot's brat doesn't throw up all over the carpet…the last thing I need is to hear the woman screaming and nagging for hours about her bodily fluids on the floor."

"Uh…right dad…" Trunks said as he watched his father walk off towards his parents' bedroom.

"Bye Vegeta thanks!" Reilena said with a loud whisper from the floor.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh and helped Reilena up off the floor.

"Ok Rei…where's your cell phone?" Trunks asked her.

Reilena giggled "in my pocket…why do you need it."

"Because I need to call Gohan…" Trunks said getting impatient.

"Why?" Reilena said with a pout.

"Because I need it…now can I please have it?" Trunks said with a sigh.

Reilena paused them reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone "ok…but don't call long distance ok my mom will kill you!"

"I don't doubt it…" he said as he flipped it open and began to dial a number.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan moaned as he heard the phone ring next to his bed and reached over to answer it.

Videl rolled over and grabbed Gohan's hand so he couldn't get it "Hun it's almost four in the morning…whoever it is can wait or leave a message."

"Yeah but this is the fourth time in a row it's rang." Gohan said as he grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Whoever this is…it better be important…" Gohan said into the receiver still half asleep.

"Ah Gohan thank all things holy you finally answered I've tried four times to…" the voice began.

"Trunks….what's going on….why are you calling my house at four am?!?" Gohan said slightly aggravated.

"Well…I kind of have a situation here…" Trunks said nervously over the phone.

"What kind of situation…like a bail you out of jail situation….did Reilena get arrested?" Gohan said now leaning up in bed.

"What no…no….far from it actually…well actually come to think of it if I didn't bring her back here she probably would have eventually." Trunks said.

"Trunks what's going on do I need to some bail you and her out of jail or something?" Gohan said getting angry.

"No not exactly…" Trunks said to him.

"Then why are you calling my house this early in the morning?!?" Gohan practically yelled into the phone.

"Well you see…Rei got kind of…drunk tonight at this party she and I went to and I brought her back here for the night…so yeah she told your mom she was coming home tonight and there is no way that…" Trunks began to explain.

"So you want me to tell my mom in the morning that she stayed the night over there?" Gohan said cutting to the chase.

"Yeah could you I couldn't have her call your mom at this hour…you know?" Trunks said to him.

"I wonder why…" Gohan said sarcastically.

"And you know how she gets sometimes…and if she sees that Reilena's bed was never slept in last night she'll freak." Trunks continued.

Gohan sighed "alright I'll go over there tomorrow and tell her, you just take care of my little sister alright?"

"No problem…already being…hey Rei don't touch that my mom will kill you if you break it!" Trunks said over the phone.

Gohan gave a small laugh "Night Trunks…and good luck…"

"Night Gohan thanks!" Trunks said as the phone hung up.

Gohan placed his phone on the nightstand and rolled over to snuggle with Videl.

Videl gave him a quick kiss on the lips "is everything ok?"

"Yeah Reilena had a little too much to drink tonight…Trunks wants me to go tell my mom tomorrow that she stayed the night over there…" he sad nuzzling her neck.

"Ah…smart thinking…I could only imagine how Chichi would react to hearing that her only daughter got drunk at a party." Videl laughed.

"Yup…besides I owe her…actually we owe her the favor." Gohan said to her.

"Oh how so?" Videl said confused.

Gohan looked at her like she was crazy "are you serious? Videl it hasn't been…"

"Oh…all of THAT….yeah I guess we owe her…" Videl said with a smirk.

Gohan pulled her close to him and kissed her "you know I'm really not that tired anymore."

Videl smirked "you know me either."

The two looked at each other with a smirk and pulled the covers over their heads.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks slowly opened the door to the guest room that Reilena always stayed in and helped her through the doorway and on to the bed.

"Ok now for something to wear…" Trunks said as he went over to the chest of drawers and opened it.

"Great…the one thing that is NOT in here is some kind of sleep wear…" Trunks said with a sigh.

Reilena giggled "it's ok Trunks I'll just sleep naked…"

Trunks turned around to see her start to take her shirt off and quickly ran over there to stop her.

"No…no, no Rei I will find you something…keep your shirt on…." He said nervously.

_For my sake please keep your shirt and all other clothing items on till I leave…_

Trunks looked down at his shirt and began to take it off "here…you can wear my t-shirt tonight…"

"Thanks Trunks!" Reilena said taking the shirt and stumbled towards the bathroom.

Just as Reilena finally closed the door Trunks collapsed on the bed and a gave a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong with you man she's your best friend…that kiss should have done NOTHING to you…" he said shaking his head.

All of a sudden the door swung open and Reilena appeared…surprisingly enough dressed in the shirt he gave her.

"Ta da all done!" Reilena said as she wobbled over to sit next to him on the bed.

"Good…I was starting to think you fell down in there and couldn't get up." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Why would I do that?!?" Reilena said with a goofy grin.

"I don't know…but hey I'm going to my room so…if you feel the need to puke you know where the throne is…" Trunks said as he got up from the bed.

"You're not going to sleep with me?" Reilena said disappointed.

Trunks gulped nervously and turned around to face her "what…did you say?"

"I said…you aren't going to sleep with me in here tonight…there's plenty of room for you!" Reilena said patting the bed.

"No…no…uh I really don't think that would be a good idea…" Trunks said nervously.

Reilena frowned and sighed "ok…party pooper…"

"Night Rei…" Trunks said to her.

As he turned around Trunks noticed that she didn't say anything back to and turned back to see Reilena lying on the bed slightly curled up and Trunk's immediately noticed the change in her mood.

"Rei…are you o…" he began.

"Trunks…I tell you anything right…" Reilena said in a monotone voice.

Trunks looked at her with concern then went to sit down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah…sure…you know you can tell anything…" Trunks said softly to her.

Reilena lifted her self up and scooted over to him.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone…especially not my mom and Gohan…please…" she said looking at him with a serious face.

Trunks slowly nodded his head "yeah…sure…when have I ever let you down before? But I don't know what it could possibly be…you tell me everything…"

Reilena looked away from him and pulled her knees up to her chest "I didn't tell you this…"

_What could it possibly be…what hasn't she told me that has her so upset?_

Trunks looked at her extremely confused "so…what is it…"

"You swear you won't tell a soul…" Reilena said now looking at him still drunk.

"I told you already yes…I don't know why you are so…" Trunks began.

"I knew my father was going to die…" Reilena said quickly now looking away from him.

"What…Reilena what the hell are you talking about?" Trunks said in disbelief.

Reilena gulped "I…I knew that he was going to instant transmission Cell away from everyone…I knew…for awhile…"

Trunks looked at her and gave a small laugh "Reilena I think you are nuts no one could have possibly known your father was going to…"

"I knew…I heard him tell Piccolo…" she said to him.

Trunks quitted down realizing that she wasn't joking "how…"

"During the ten days before the Cell Games…my mom…she sent me to go and get him for dinner when I saw him talking to Piccolo in the woods…I heard him…I heard him tell Piccolo that if Cell tried to blow up the Earth he would instant transmission him to somewhere else…but that he might not make it back in time…" she said somberly.

Trunks didn't know what to say to her…he couldn't believe that she had kept this from him this whole time.

_She couldn't possibly be…_

"I froze…when I saw that he was going to go down there I froze…I didn't know what to say…I couldn't say anything…" Reilena said now getting teary eyed.

"Reilena…" he said with concern.

"Just when I finally got my nerve up to say something it was too late…he was already gone…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Trunks looked at her in amazement…she was crying…he was pretty sure that in all the years he had known her he had never once seen her cry…even when her father died she didn't show one tear.

"It's my fault…I should have said something." Reilena said to him.

Trunks put his arm around her and pulled her close to him "Reilena it's not your fault…"

"Yes it is Trunks…it's my fault that Goten doesn't have a father…that my mother cried herself to sleep every night for a year and half…if I said something he might still be here!" she sobbed.

"Rei you know that's not true…knowing your father no matter what you would have said to him…it's just he seemed like his mind was pretty made up you know? I don't think anything would have changed his mind…it's what he wanted…he chose his fate I know you know that…don't ever blame yourself for any of this…if you are going to blame anyone it should be Cell…" Trunks said trying to calm her down.

Reilena wiped her eyes and looked up at him "I guess so…but I miss him…"

"We all miss him Rei but come on seriously…even though I am sure you won't remember any of this in the morning, you can't let yourself believe that you are responsible for why he isn't here today because it's far from the truth…" he said soothingly

"Trunks…you can't tell anyone any of this…please not even your mom…" Reilena said pleading with him.

"You have my word Rei…" Trunks said looking down at her.

Reilena laid down on the bed and snuggled into her pillow "thank…you…"

Trunks gave her a small smile "no prob Rei..."

"Trunks…" Reilena said softly to him.

"Yeah…what's up Rei?" Trunks said confused.

"I'm sorry for being a crappy friend to you." She said to him.

"What…no…no Reilena you haven't been a crappy friend at all…you're the best friend I could ever have where did you ever get the idea that you were being a crappy friend?" Trunks said befuddled.

"Because…I have been all these years I've been so selfish…always getting us in trouble making you doing things that I want to do…" she began.

"Hey…I like doing the things you do…and well if you hadn't made me go with you to something's well I would have missed out of a lot…besides you went to the party with me tonight I would call us even." He said to her.

"Really?" she said to him looking up.

"Yeah…really…" Trunks said with a smile.

Reilena gave him a soft smile as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Oh hey Reilena…" Trunks said as he turned around but she didn't hear him as she was already sound asleep on the bed.

Trunks gave a small smile and walked back towards her. He looked down at her sleeping form and lightly brushed some of the strands of her black hair out of her eyes.

"You are going to be the death of me you know that?" he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room to head back to his.

Trunks walked down the hall and walked into his room quietly closing his door so Bra, whose room was right next door, wouldn't hear him and wake up. Trunks let out a huge sigh before collapsing on his bed.

"Why do things always have to become so complicated?" Trunks moaned as he turned over to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and quickly flipped over to shut it off.

Trunks rubbed his eyes and looked at the time "man…I amaze myself sometimes…setting my alarm before going to the party…genius!"

Trunks walked down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom and turned the sink on and splashed his face with water.

"Man was last night a dream…it seemed so surreal…" Trunks said to himself looking in the mirror.

_Of course it was real you idiot…you can practically still taste her lips on yours! Don't get any big ideas though bro…she's your best friend…best friends don't date it can ruin any sort of relationship period that you two have ever had with each other!_

Trunks hook his head and dried off his face "maybe I should go check up on her…"

Trunks walked down towards the room that Reilena was staying in and slowly opened to door. To his surprise Reilena was not in bed like he had figured she would have been.

"Huh I wonder where she…" Trunks began but stopped himself as he heard the sounds of what was most likely puking coming from the bathroom.

Trunks smirked and walked over to the bathroom door "need me to hold your hair back?"

Just as Trunks finished his comment he heard the toilet flush and saw the door slowly open.

"Very…funny…I feel like I got hit by Cell then your father thought it would be funny to attack me with his garlic gun technique when I wasn't looking…" she said as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Well…you drank enough booze to get a small mountain village drunk…" Trunks laughed as he sat down next to her.

"Ah heh…" Reilena snorted at him as she wiped her mouth on his shirt that she was still wearing.

"Hey…that's my shirt you know I let you barrow it last night!" Trunks said to her.

"Oh…I know…but that's what you get for making fun of your hung over best friend!" Reilena said punching him in the arm.

_Wait a sec…what does she mean by she knows…does she remember what happened last night…_ Trunks thought to himself.

"Uh earth to Trunks….everything ok in there?" Reilena said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah everything is fine and dandy!" Trunks said nervously.

_Dandy? Who the hell says dandy anymore?_

Reilena sat back a bit and looked at him "you sure…you look a little freaked out…what happened last night…did I do anything that I should…oh I don't know consider taking a dew days…months….years from school…possibly consider switching districts…"

"Oh…ah ha nothing really happened just you know you dancing around telling everyone after every song played that it was your jam, danced on a coffee table with a lamp shade on your head…you know just normal drunken behavior!" Trunks said purposefully neglecting to tell her about her confession…and the kiss.

"Ha, ha very funny…listen if you don't mind I think I am going to get dressed and get going home…maybe if my head ache goes away….I'll call you." Reilena said to him.

"Right…makes sense…" Trunks said nervously.

Reilena gave him a weird look "you sure everything is ok?"

"Yup, never better…just you know tired from the late night and all." Trunks said back.

"Ok…oh and by the way you so owe me for this!" Reilena said to him as she went back in the bathroom to get changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks walked through the kitchen door to see his entire family…actually sitting together at the table eating.

Trunks walked by them on his way to the fridge and noticed them all being extra quiet.

"Ok what's going on…you guys are freaking me out here…" Trunks said looking at them suspiciously.

Bulma smirked "gee son you look beat…drink too much last night?"

"What…mom what are you talking about?" Trunks said nervously as he grabbed some juice and sat down at the table.

"Oh you don't have to play dumb with me son…I wasn't born yesterday…I heard you Reilena had a pretty good time at that party last night…" Bulma said with a slight laugh.

"Oo busted!" Bra said looking at her brother.

Trunks looked at them slightly surprised "how did you…"

"I have my ways…" Bulma said glancing at Vegeta.

"So I am assuming Reilena already went home?" Bulma said to him.

"Yeah….she left a…uh awhile ago…" Trunks said lying.

"Well…good because your punishment starts today." Bulma said as she sipped her coffee.

"What…punishment….ground? Why?!?" Trunks said as he jumped up.

"Because you lied to me and told me you two were going to a movie…and you aren't grounded…" Bulma said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not?" Trunks said surprised.

"No…I found that to be ineffective so starting today you will train with your father in the gravity room for three hours a day, everyday for the next month." Bulma smirked.

"WHAT…but mom what about the days I have school?!?" Trunks yelled.

"Well…looks like someone will just have to get up earlier then." Bulma said to him.

Trunks sighed then looked at his father "you set me up…"

Vegeta snorted "I did no such thing…besides you have been slacking with your training as of late…"

"Yeah, yeah blah, blah I know…I am becoming soft but come on dad…" Trunks pleaded.

Vegeta got up from the table turned his back to him "you have five minuets to get you ass in my gravity chamber or I will start kicking your ass right here!"

Trunks sighed and slowly started to follow his father "this…is so lame…"

**A/N: Soooo that was chapter 2 I hope you liked it! So I always kind of thought that Videl would have worked for her father when she got older…so in my story I made her work for him! And I always kind of thought that Videl and Gohan would have waited a bit to have children….so in my story I made them wait ;-) Anyways till next chapter… (Which shouldn't be that long of a wait…)…as always remember to have your cat and dog spayed or neutered….nah just messing with yah Read and Review ;-)**


	3. Formal Formalities…

**So yeah I know over 2 weeks to get this one out but I have been insanely busy. I went on vacation, my friend got married, and I had to get all my stuff in order for graduate school in the fall! Kate has been a very busy girl lately (unexpectedly). But thank you again to those of you who reviewed I hope you like this chapter! So as always people Read and Review (I really do appreciate them…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 3: Formal Formalities…**

Two weeks have gone by since the 'incident' at Brody's party and everything seemingly has gone back to normal in the lives of Trunks and Reilena…key word there is seemingly.

Trunks breathed hard as his father FINALLY let up on him and detransformed out of his Super Saiyan state. Out of all the Z fighters Vegeta was the only one who has been training on a regular basis for the last eight years…constantly reminding everyone he has come in contact with.

"How…many….more weeks do I have of this?" Trunks said out of breath.

Vegeta smirked "if it were up to me until you have surpassed Kakarot's eldest brat…three times over since he hasn't had a regular training session since he beat Cell."

Trunks sighed in relief knowing that his mother would never put him through that much torture. Sure every now and then Trunks would spar with Reilena or…if he really wanted a work out would train with his father in the gravity room…but nothing compared to the drills and exercises his father had planned for him as his punishment for lying and sneaking into the house. No matter how hard he tried to convince his father that since there was not threat of any kind on earth he didn't need to train every waking minuet of the day, Vegeta would always brush off his comments and keep insisting that he train like he was.

"Dad…Gohan decided that he wanted to go to college and get married and all that stuff…he still trains just not all the time…" Trunks said grabbing a towel.

Vegeta snorted "that is no excuse…a warrior never stops…he fights until his death…"

Trunks just rolled his eyes at his fathers comment. Trunks still didn't understand why his father was so unwavering with him and his training…he never used to be that way…in fact up until about seven years ago he really couldn't give a flying fuck what he did…was his father still holding a grudge against Goku or something?

_Maybe I can convince Reilena to train with him…she trains practically everyday now…Trunks this is your father…nothing will ever change him…_

Reilena…things on the outside were the same as they have always been. Trunks never told her the truth about what really happened that night and at this time planned the keep it that way…it was bad enough that he still couldn't get that kiss out of his head and he was going to be damned if he was going to make things more awkward between them by telling her about it.

All of a sudden Trunk's thoughts were interrupted by his mother barging into the room.

"You know you really should turn off the gravity in this thing when you aren't using it I almost got crushed opening the door!" Bulma yelled irritated as she walked into the room.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes as he grabbed a towel from the rack.

"You know this gravity room doesn't fix it's self every time you break it so if I were you I would watch it mister!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"Please like I wouldn't be able to…" Vegeta began but Trunks cut him off.

"Ok…ok….so anyways mom what are you doing in here I thought you would have left for a meeting or something by now?" Trunks said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh I do, but I can do whatever I want I am the president of the Capsule Corporation remember I can start and stop meetings when I want to how I want to…anyways I am here to make sure that I gave you two enough notice about our plans for Saturday night." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Uh…plans…" Trunks said hesitantly.

Vegeta snorted "plans…please woman what makes you think that I am going to go along with any plans you have."

"Because you have to…and I need a date….my father is receiving an award for his lifetime of service and contributions of the world of science and we have all been invited." Bulma said to them.

"Really grandpa wow that's awesome!" Trunks said impressed.

"Yup it's black tie affair so you are going to need a date." Bulma said pointing to her son.

"A date…but mom I have never needed one before why would I need one now?" Trunks said to his mother.

"Because you are practically a grown up now Trunks you should have a date with you at these kinds of things…and besides they gave your grandfather an extra ticket." Bulma said to them.

"So let's bring Bra…" Trunks suggested.

"Nope already called Krillin and he agreed to take her for the night…besides she is only seven and this thing is an all night affair…they even gave us rooms for the night." Bulma said to him.

Trunks sighed in defeat and shook his head "now I have to find a date…mom can't I just take like one of the secretaries or something?"

"Absolutely not Trunks besides they are all at least five years older than you, you should have someone your age with you." Bulma said to him frustrated.

Vegeta grunted "I am NOT going to this silly ceremony…I am the prince of all Saiyans and I refuse to go to this silly earthling affair."

"Oh you're going Vegeta." Bulma said to him crossing her arms frustratingly.

"Fat chance…" Vegeta snorted.

"Oh you are going mister…or…or I will call Yamcha and ask him to take me…you know he used to go with me all the time to these things I am sure he would love it." Bulma said with a smirk knowing she had Vegeta right where she wanted him.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, he hated Yamcha and she knew it…he would rather die at the hands of Freeza in front of Goku than let that weakling take his woman out for the night.

"Fine…there had better be good food there…" Vegeta said as he stormed off with Bulma in tow.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh as he put his head back against the wall "how the hell am I going to find a date for this thing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena wiped her brow as she approached her house when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Gohan standing there with a smirk.

"Long time no see sis….go to any good party's lately?" he said to her.

Reilena rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah very funny Gohan…I've already thanked you for your brotherly services…I don't need you to chastise me…I already get enough of that now at school…"

"Just doing my job as your older brother you know how it goes." Gohan said with a laugh.

"You know…really I have been around all the time the past two weeks you are the one throwing yourself into your research…you know maybe you should take a break….maybe…go out and train with your favorite sister?" Reilena said putting her arm around him.

"First of all…you are my only sister….so you are my favorite sister by default…" Gohan began as he removed her arm from him.

"Exactly…point proven..." Reilena said to him.

"And secondly…it smells like you have already taken care of the training part…" Gohan said plugging his nose.

Reilena's face faulted "are you serious…for real Gohan because if you are I can't go in there smelling like sweat…mom doesn't know I was out there training…"

Gohan laughed "nah you smell ok…enough to fool her…I don't know about Goten though he's smarter than he looks…"

"Gee…thanks…" Reilena said with a sigh.

Reilena tries as hard as she can to get in training sessions without her mother knowing. She didn't want to break her heart…Chichi always wanted her daughter to go to college and have a career…but she has always respected her father's love and appreciation for the martial arts…so Reilena has been running on empty the past nine years trying to please her and do what her father would have liked to see her do…continue her training…although after finding out about Goten's little sparing matches she is beginning to have second thoughts about the whole thing…

"So I heard about the whole Goten and Viri thing…wow a Super Saiyan huh you know if it wasn't for you and Trunks I wouldn't have ever believed it." Gohan said to her.

"What do you mean?" Reilena said curious.

"I mean I don't doubt anything anymore after seeing Trunks transform on Kami's lookout…and you kicking but with him…" Gohan said to her.

"Oh…yeah I guess so but hey you don't know anything about Viri's family do you? I swear that kid is not human…there is no way he could be THAT strong…." Reilena said to him.

"Let's see Viri's huh…no…all I know is the village he is from…nothing else he never talks about much with me anyways…" Gohan said to her.

"You know I talked to Frija the other day and she was kind of being hesitant with some of my questions…" Reilena began.

"To be honest Rei I think you are just going crazy and over analyzing the situation…I mean so what if he is a super strong kid that can keep up with a Super Saiyan…Tien is a human and he was stronger than dad at one point…" Gohan explained.

"Well yeah but dad wasn't a Super Saiyan!" Reilena said to him frustrated.

"I still think you are over reacting…maybe there is some super strong human race here on earth we never knew about?" Gohan said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah…sure wouldn't you think we would have found this out by now…or at least Master Roshi would have said something?" she asked him.

"Who knows…maybe the world is bigger than we think!" Gohan yelled as he walked over and inside his house.

"I highly doubt that…I've flown the whole world before…several times…" Reilena grumbled as she went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Reilena opened the door she felt something smack her right to the ground.

"What the…" Reilena moaned as she looked up to see Goten on top of her.

"Oops sorry Rei I didn't know you were there!" Goten grinned at her.

"It's…ok…just get off me you are crushing my spleen…" Reilena yelled.

"Oh…yeah sorry sis…but I got to go Viri and I are going fishing!" Goten said as he dashed out the door.

Reilena slowly looked back and sighed "man that kid plowed through me like a ton of bricks…"

"And exactly where have you been missy?" Chichi said to her daughter as she looked up from her knitting.

"I was just…out…" Reilena said back to her.

"Oh really….and you just conveniently forgot about cleaning your room?" Chichi said annoyed.

"Uh…no…I just thought I would do it when I got back and…" she said nervously when all of a sudden her cell phone started to ring.

Reilena looked down to see Trunks calling her.

_Man he has such perfect timing…_

"I got to take this mom…promise I will clean my room…when I'm done…" Reilena said as she dashed up the stairs to take the call.

Chichi went back to her knitting and sighed "she is just like her father…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena slammed the door shut to her room and quickly opened up her cell phone.

"Trunks you have no idea what great timing you have…" she said to him.

"Oh really, why what's going on?" Trunks said intrigued.

"Well to be honest nothing just you saved me from another one of my mother's lectures…" she said.

"Oh…well you're welcome." Trunks said with a small laugh.

"So what's up what did you need…you better not have called me to get me to go to another party with you…I still wake up every morning with a headache…" Reilena asked him.

"Well…uh not exactly…" Trunks said nervously.

"What do you mean not exactly?!?" Reilena said as she started to get annoyed.

"Well my grandfather is getting an award for his lifetime achievement in the science field or what have you and they are holding this fancy banquet for him in the Southern Capitol on Saturday…we are staying over night and everything." Trunks began nervously.

"Oh….that's great have fun…" Reilena said to him as if to end the conversation.

"No wait Rei…err I mean I'm not done yet…they gave my grandfather four tickets to the banquet and accommodations for them…" Trunks continued.

"Oh so you, your grandparents and your parents? You called me to watch Bra for you guys huh…well if you want me to watch her, your mom had better supply me with ammunition…I do not want a repeat of last time!" Reilena said remembering the last babysitting escapade she had with Bra…let's just say it involved some paint from the storage closet and one of Bulma's very expensive designer dresses.

"No…no Rei I am not asking you to watch Bra…my mother already asked Krillin to do that for us…my mom says that I need a…date…to the thing and since you like all that science stuff…" Trunks said to her.

"You want me to go?" Reilena said with a heavy sigh.

"Well it was my mom's idea really…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh.

"Trunks you know I don't do all those fancy dinners…" Reilena said annoyed.

"Yeah but think of all the people you will meet!" Trunks said trying to convince her.

"I don't even own a dress fancy enough Trunks! Well…unless you want me to wear the bridesmaid dress I still have from Gohan and Videl's wedding I might be able to still fit into that…" Reilena said practically yelling at him.

"Well my mom said she would take care of it…come on Rei a whole night away from your mom…and Goten…" he said to her.

Reilena sighed in defeat "fine I'll go…but you owe me you know!"

"My soul will be all yours after this!" Trunks said to her happily.

"Oh…you have no idea bud…" Reilena said back to him.

"Well hey my mom said that if you are free tomorrow to stop over and she will take you shopping…" Trunks said.

"Ok…hey tell her nothing frilly…OR PINK!" she yelled.

"Ok…ok don't worry about it I don't think my mom would make you wear anything you didn't want to…" he said trying to reassure her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Reilena said skeptical.

"Well hey I got to go…thank you so much Reilena you are a life saver!" Trunks said gratefully.

"Oh…it's my pleasure…" she said sarcastically.

"I promise I will try to make this is least painful as possible." He said to her.

"Your better!" she said hanging up the phone.

Trunks sighed as he hung up his phone and flopped down on his bed "something tells me that this is not going to be as easy as it seems…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena sighed as she followed Bulma through the sea of people in the mall.

_Why did I agree to this again? I need to stop being such a nice person all the time…_

"Well here we are!" Bulma said excitingly as they stopped in front of a store.

Reilena looked up in shock as she looked at the store she was about to enter "Bulma…we can't go in there it is waaaaaay too expensive and…"

Bulma turned around and put her hand on her shoulder "Rei what did I tell you before don't worry about it! I will take care of everything so don't worry about how much stuff is in here."

"Bulma are you sure?" Reilena said hesitantly.

"Uh huh…now come on we have to find you a dress! I refuse to have my son's date dressed in nothing but the best." Bulma said taking her hand.

"Bulma he is not my date…this is nothing I am only going as a favor…I am just his escort so he doesn't look all weird in front of your family's….high society friends." Reilena said to her.

"Well I wouldn't personally call them high society…just snotty." Bulma said with a laugh as she pulled out a dress from the rack.

"You know I don't even like wearing dresses can't I just wear a pant suit or skirt or something?" Reilena said trying to get her self out of the situation.

"Nope no can do kiddo, you have to wear a dress think of this as a prom…without all the drunk teenagers." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Great…sounds like a blast…" Reilena said unenthusiastically.

"How about this one?" Bulma said pulling out a long poofy bright yellow gown.

Reilena cringed at the sight "how about something that…won't burn a hole through my corneas?"

Bulma laughed "alright, alright…hrmm…"

Reilena sighed as she looked around the story observing all the shoppers when only minuets later she felt Bulma shove something at her. She looked down to see her hands filled with about seven dresses.

"You picked…all these out…just now?" Reilena said as she looked up in shock.

"Yup…you are dealing with an experienced shopper kid now go try these on!" Bulma said with a smirk.

"Ok…ok…jeeze…" Reilena said as she walked into the dressing room.

A few minuets later Reilena came out with the first dress on, a ling silk strapless orange colored dress.

"Bulma, I look like a giant peach!" Reilena said in disgust as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok, ok go try on the others." Bulma laughed.

"Well glad to see you having at my expense…" Reilena said sarcastically as she went back into the dressing room.

After about five…unsuccessful tries Reilena came out in a long, sleek, sparkling red halter dress. It cam down to just above her ankles with an opening in the front to expose her legs a bit. The halter portion of the dress kept together the two pieces of fabric that covered her breasts.

Bulma's eyes lit up as she watched Reilena walk out "that's it…I think we have the one!"

Reilena's face faltered as she looked in the mirror "isn't this a bit…revealing?"

"A bit revealing…hun I have worn dresses much more revealing than this…in fact as far as most people would be concerned this isn't revealing enough…but it's just enough for you since you know…you aren't into the whole dressy thing." Bulma said as she inspected her.

"I…guess so…" Reilena said still undecided about the dress.

"Besides the best part is that they have matching shoes that go with it! Trunks' head will definitely turn when he sees you in that number!" Bulma squealed.

"You think…err I mean I am doing this as a favor for him so why would I want to attract that kind of look?!?" Reilena said flustered.

Bulma smiled "I was just saying…besides I am sure everyone else's heads will turn too."

Reilena sighed "great a bunch of old men gawking at me."

"Oh lighten up Rei…so what do you think?" Bulma said facing her towards the mirror again.

"I guess its ok…" Reilena said in defeat.

"Great! Now go get changed so we can go get you a purse, earrings, some make up…" Bulma began.

"Say what…no, no I don't do makeup!" Reilena exclaimed.

"Reilena trust me…besides I am paying for all of this so you had better trust my judgment…not go change!" Bulma said pushing her towards the dressing rooms.

Reilena sighed as she walked into the dressing room and closed the door "Trunks had better appreciate all of this…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunk sighed as he itched at his tie "mom do we have to get ready here…can't we do all of this at the hotel?"

"Absolutely not, we won't have time…it's a three hour drive to the Southern Capital…" Bulma said as she smacked Trunks's hand away from his tie.

"Yes your mother is right dear by the time we get there with traffic there will only be an hour left to get ready for the banquet and you know how your mother and grandmother are ready we will have already missed half of the banquet." Dr. Briefs said to him.

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes, he was in no mood for any of this "why don't we just fly there, that would solve the problem."

"Vegeta stop being fresh!" Bulma scolded.

"Well if we just flew we wouldn't be sitting here wasting time while Kakarot's brat is lollygagging upstairs!" he said annoyed.

"Yeah what's taking Reilena so long it never takes her this long to get ready I mean you guys were up there for two hours." Trunks said to her.

"First of all Vegeta she is not lollygagging and secondly Trunks…you will see." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yes I can't wait to see Reilena in the outfit I can only imagine how lovely she will look." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Still mom I feel like I have been sitting here for…" just as Trunks was about to finish he looked at the top of the stairs to see Reilena, now with her short stands of black hair held back by clips, standing there in the outfit that she bought with Bulma.

"Ever…" Trunks finished as he stared at her mesmerized.

Reilena adjusted herself and looked down at everyone "Bulma does this look ok?"

All of a sudden Reilena saw a flash and Bulma looking down at a camera in her hand.

"Hey you said no pictures!" Reilena yelled as she started to walk down the stairs.

Bulma laughed "sorry Reilena I promised your mom I would get at least one."

Reilena sighed as she walked towards them.

"Gee Reilena you look gorgeous hun…" Mrs. Briefs commented.

"Yes dear you look lovely." Dr. Briefs chimed in.

"Thank yo…" Reilena began but tripped on her head and stumbled right into Trunks.

Trunks quickly grabbed her and held her up.

Reilena looked up at him and gave a small smile.

_Man he really cleans up well…_

"Thanks…I guess I got to get used to these things…" Reilena said in reference to her heels.

Trunks just slowly nodded his head as he continued to stare at her.

_Man…she looks…beautiful…_

"Trunks…earth to Trunks are you in there?" Reilena said trying to snap him out of his daze.

Trunks realized that she caught him staring and shook his head "yeah…sorry…it's just…you look different…err I mean in a good way…you know like double fudge brownies good way...wait I mean…I am not going to win this one am I?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes in disgust as he watched his son practically drool over his rival's daughter.

"Nope…" Reilena laughed as she turned around to face the others.

"So are we going or what I want to get this thing over with…no offence sir." Reilena said.

"None taken dear I understand…so let's get a move on if we leave now we might beat the traffic." Dr. Briefs said as they all walked out of the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally arriving at the hotel Reilena and Trunks dashed up to their rooms to put their overnight bags away.

"Too bad they only gave your grandfather three rooms I was kind of hoping for some peace and quiet this trip." Reilena said teasing Trunks as he opened the door.

Trunks and Reilena's face faulted as they looked inside.

"Great…" Reilena said unenthusiastically.

"Only one bed…" Trunks said in disbelief.

"Huh that's strange…well I am sure you two will make due." Bulma said as she passed by them on her way to her and Vegeta's room.

"Well I can sleep on the floor it's not a big deal…and it looks like the bathroom has a tub that's big enough I can always sleep in there…" Trunks said as he checked out the rest of the room.

"No we can share…it's not a big deal I mean Trunks the bed is gigantic! Besides we used to share beds all the time as kids…I am sure we can deal with it for one night…" Reilena said as she dumped all her stuff into a dresser.

"Sure…ok…" Trunks said nervously as he looked at the bed.

Reilena turned around and gave him a confused look "you know you don't sound ok with it…I can always go down to the desk and see if they can get a cot up here for one of us…"

"No…no I am fine with it…it's just you know…you snore…" Trunks said lying.

"I do not snore Trunks!" Reilena protested.

Trunks gave a small laugh "well that's because you're the one who's asleep."

All of a sudden the two of them heard an unusually loud knock at the door.

"Are you brats done yet because I am getting sick and tired of the woman blabbing her mouth about this stupid earth function!" Vegeta yelled through the door.

"Well…glad to see your dad enjoying himself for a change." Reilena said to him.

"Yeah…we better get out there before he knocks the door down…" Trunks said to her in reference to the now continuous impatient knocking on their door.

"Right…do I look ok?" Reilena said as she did a quick turn around in the room showing off her dress.

Trunks stared at her mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in her ensemble.

"Uh earth to Trunks…again…do I look ok…meaning are there any threads or possible wardrobe malfunctions I should be concerned about…do I have a trail of toilet paper coming from my shoes?" Reilena said to him impatiently.

Trunks shook his head snapping him out of his daze "yeah…I mean…you look beautiful…err I mean fine…"

Reilena gave him a strange look them brushed it off "ok…well let's go before your father disintegrates the entire hotel."

Trunks slowly nodded his head in response and followed her out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you two kids ready?" Mrs. Briefs said as she clung to her husbands arm.

Trunks and Reilena nodded their heads as the six of them began their way down the hall to the banquet room.

They walked in to the room to see everyone in the room stop what they were doing and begin the clap for them.

"Uh Trunks what's going…" Reilena began.

"I think they are clapping for my grandfather…" Trunks said to her.

"Oh…I don't really think I like all these people looking at me…" Reilena whispered.

"Welcome to my world Rei." Trunks said as he watched an old man go up to his grandfather and whisk him away.

After a short presentation of Dr. Briefs lifetime achievement in the sciences and dinner the socialization part of the banquet began. Bulma made her usual rounds talking to all the distinguished scientists trying to feel out any possible business ventures for Capsule Corp while Vegeta sat quietly in the corner while every person that approached him would quickly turn away with one cold hard stare.

Reilena sighed as she finished her coffee "this is kind of boring…"

"Yeah I know tell me about…and I have to do these all the time…but at least you're here usually it's just me…and sometimes my father…alone while my mother and grandfather chat it up…maybe I should take you to all of these things…" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Hey no way this…thing…was a one time only deal there is no way that you are getting me to dress like this again!" Reilena said annoyed.

"Ok, ok jeeze don't have a cow I was kidding I would never subject you to such torture again." Trunks said as he looked at her, secretly wishing she would comply.

"Besides…give Bra another five years and you can tag her along too." She said.

"Yeah and what am I going to talk about with her…she is only seven already all she wants to talk about is makeup, clothes and boys." He said shaking his head.

Reilena laughed "ok, ok I see your point…"

Just as she finished she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You know, maybe you two wouldn't be so bored if you got up and danced or something." Bulma said for behind.

The two turned around then looked at each other.

"Us, dance?!?" they said.

"Yeah, Trunks needs practice…besides it's a good way to network, it is a great conversation piece let me tell you. Hey and I am sure that it will make your grandfather feel better seeing you two doing something else other than sitting here and moping!" Bulma said confidently.

The two looked at each other and sighed in defeat knowing that if they didn't go out there on the dance floor Bulma would make sure they would never hear the end of it.

"You know, sometimes your mother is more domineering than mine." Reilena said as she wrapped her arms around Trunks's shoulders.

"Yeah…she can be…" Trunks said placing his hands on her waist.

"Well it's for your grandfather I mean it is his night…we should be courteous and at least act like we want to be here you know?" Reilena said to him.

Trunks said nothing as they continued to slow dance on the crowded floor.

"Uh…right? Earth to Trunks! Man what is with you tonight?" she said frustrated.

Reilena looked up at him to see him completely in another world…staring at her.

"Trunks don't stare at me like that…you're freaking me out…" Reilena said embarrassed.

Trunks snapped out of his dazed and blushed "sssorry…it's just…you look really pretty tonight…"

"Thanks I guess…at least someone does…" Reilena said with a small sigh.

"I always think you're pretty…" Trunks whispered.

Reilena looked up at him confused "what…"

"Uh, I said I am sure that other people think you are pretty too." Trunks said saving himself.

"Yeah well old people don't count." Reilena said back.

"Hey at least you aren't in a monkey suit." Trunks said referring to his tuxedo.

"You look cute in it…" Reilena said staring at him.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"Err I said you're used to wearing suits…" Reilena said nervously.

Trunks was a bit taken a back by her statement "oh…yeah I guess so."

_Nice save Reilena…_

Reilena leaned up against Trunks and peered over his shoulder when she noticed Dr. Briefs talking to someone over in the far corner.

Reilena jumped back and grabbed Trunks by the arms "Trunks look over there!"

"Huh…where?" Trunks said looking around.

"No you idiot over there, look who's talking to your grandfather!" Reilena said excitingly.

Trunks looked over at his grandfather talking to another man "another old guy?"

"No Trunks that isn't just any old guy…that Dr. Li Zhou he is a genius he has written dozens and dozens of academic articles about modern day physics and he even developed his own law…his own law of physics Trunks!" she said practically squealing.

"Oh…wow…interesting…" Trunks said unenthused.

"I didn't know that your grandfather knew him!" she said excitingly.

"Me either…why don't we go over there and talk to him?" Trunks suggested.

"What…no way there is no way that he would talk to us we aren't even in college!" Reilena said to him.

"So…come on we won't know if we don't try!" he said grabbing her arm and leading her towards his grandfather and Dr. Zhou.

Trunks practically dragged Reilena through the crowd of people as she protested his actions.

"Trunks we really shouldn't bother them I mean…" she began.

"Ah Trunks, are you and Reilena enjoying yourselves?" Dr. Briefs said as Trunks and Reilena approached them.

"Yes thank you for inviting us grandpa." Trunks said with a smile as he tried to push Reilena in front of him so she could speak to the two men."

"Leon this is my grandson Trunks and his girlfriend Reilena Son." Dr. Briefs said introducing them to the man.

"Nice to meet you sir…Rei…" Trunks said whispering to her trying to get her to open her mouth.

Dr. Zhou reached out his hand to shake Reilena's throwing her off a bit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir…" Reilena said in awe as she shook the man's hand.

"Ah what a cute couple these two make Briefs…" Dr. Zhou said looking at them.

"Uh actually Trunks and I…" Reilena began.

"We aren't dating sir…" Trunks finished.

"Yeah I am just his escort…err his companion for the evening…" Reilena said nervously.

_Did I just call myself a hooker?_

"Actually sir Reilena here is a really big fan of yours." Trunks said to them.

"Oh you have read my work?" Dr. Zhou said to her.

Reilena slowly nodded her head "yes sir…everything I have read all your books, journal articles, everything. I find your work on the theory of relativity and black holes…just…I don't know…awe inspiring…"

"Well thank you my dear. If I may ask what are you majoring in?" Dr. Zhou asked her.

"Umm well nothing yet…I'm still in high school…" Reilena said reluctantly.

"High school…impressive my most distinguished graduate students have a hard time interpreting my work…" Dr. Zhou said amazed.

"Yes well Reilena has always shown an interest for the sciences…even as a young girl I remember her coming over to my lab to watch Bulma and I work." Dr. Briefs chimed in.

"Yeah Reilena's been able to do calculus since she was twelve." Trunks said to him.

"Trunks you guys are embarrassing me…" Reilena whispered.

"Well you shouldn't be that's quiet an accomplishment young lady, tell me something though have you thought about where you want to go to school yet?" Dr. Zhou asked her.

"Well I have had a few places in mind but…when it comes down to it I am going to have to go to the place that gives me enough financial aide." Reilena said back to him.

"Ah, well here take this…when it comes time for you to apply don't hesitate to call me…I can see if I can pull some strings down at the admission's office for you…" he said handing her a small card.

Reilena looked at it and her face practically lit up "thank you sir I will definitely keep you in mind."

Dr. Zhou gave her a small smile "as will I young lady, it was a pleasure to meet you Reilena, Trunks…"

"You too sir…" they both said at the same time as they watched the two accomplished men walk away towards their wives.

Reilena turned around to face Trunks and practically squealed "did that just happen?"

"Yup…" Trunks smirked.

"I did not just get the Dr, Zhou's collegiate contact information…" she said still in shock.

"Oh you did I saw you…" Trunks said with a small laugh.

All of a sudden Reilena jumped and threw her arms around him squeezing him "Trunks thank you, thank you, thank you for asking me to come with you tonight!"

Trunks pried her off him "you're…welcome…"

"So looks like someone is making some contacts tonight." Someone said from behind.

The two friends turned around to see Bulma standing there with Vegeta in tow.

"Yeah, that was…" Reilena began.

"Oh I know who he is…your one lucky chick if you ask me." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Woman will you hurry this up please, have I not done enough for you already by coming to the wretched thing?!?" Vegeta said annoyed.

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued "anyways I just thought I'd let you know we are turning in for the night…and your father insists that we have a…early start tomorrow so don't over sleep."

Reilena and Trunks nodded their head signaling they understood as they watched Vegeta and Bulma walk off and out of the banquet.

"So I guess that means we are off the hook." Trunks said to her.

"Good, because right about now I am about to gnaw off my feet. Stupid heels…" Reilena said rubbing her ankles.

"Well shall we?" Trunks said putting out his arm.

"We shall!" Reilena said grabbing his arm and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Reilena walked through the door and almost instantly Reilena flopped on the bed and threw off her heels.

"Those things…are the devil…" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Its things like those that make me glad to be a male." Trunks said with a laugh.

Reilena rolled her eyes as she took off her jewelry and hair clips.

Trunks undid his tie as he watched Reilena struggle with her dress.

"Hey Trunks…think you can give me a hand here?" Reilena said as she tried to get the zipper in the back.

Trunks's heart skipped a beat as he almost had to do a double take when he heard what she said.

_Did she just ask me to…_

"Uh earth to Trunks can you help me out here or do I need to go interrupt your mother and father's sex-capades for this?" she said frustrated.

"What…no…noooo….I can us do it…" Trunks said as he walked over and began to help her unzip the back of her dress.

Reilena turned her head to look at him "did you drink too much coffee tonight or something because your hands are shacking worse than a drug addict."

"Oh…no, no just I'm not good at those things…I can barely zip my own fly up." Trunks said with a small laugh.

Reilena gave him a weird look "ok too much information…I'm going to go change…"

Trunks sighed as he watched her go into the bathroom and close the door. He flopped on the bed and shook his head.

"Bro, if you can't even unzip her dress how are you going to share a bed with her without freaking out?" he said to himself.

Trunks took the liberty of Reilena being in the bathroom to quickly change into his pj's. Before Trunks knew it Reilena emerged from the bathroom, now makeup less and in a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

_She's back to the old Reilena…but I am still feeling this way…this is not good._

Reilena hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her "So are you just going to stand there and look at me or are you going to go to bed?"

"I'm coming…" he said as he slowly walked over and into bed, turning the light off.

_Is he nervous about sharing a bed with me…we've done this dozens of times before this is no different…right?_

"Hey Trunks you know if you don't want to share a bed I can always…" she began.

"No…no I am fine just tired you know long stressful day…" he said trying to cover himself.

_Oh boy I hope she isn't picking up on any of this…_

Reilena gave a small smile and rolled over "ok if you say so…night…"

"Hey Rei?" Trunks said softly to her as she rolled back over.

"Yeah what's up?" Reilena asked puzzled.

"Thanks for coming tonight…I mean even though you didn't want to go, you know?" he said back.

Reilena smiled "no problem that's what friends are for right? Besides I did have fun tonight…but I always have fun with you."

"Yeah…same here…" he said staring at her still.

"Well night Trunks!" she said turning over away from him again.

"…night Rei…" Trunks said as he turned the other way and slowly closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning…**

Reilena sighed as she put her books in her locker. She was extra tired this morning because Goten had her up half the night telling him stories about their father. The past few weeks Goten had been asking a lot of question's about their father…some that she had a hard time answering…

"Wake up sleepy head." Someone said behind her.

Reilena turned around to see Trunks standing there with a smirk.

"Don't even start with me…" she said to him as she closed her locker.

"You know you didn't stop by today before you can here what's up?" Trunks said to her concerned.

"I slept in late sorry I forgot to call you, but I figured that since we have that if not at Capsule Corp by certain time agreement you would leave without me…I thought I was late but I guess I wasn't…days like today are rare…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"I see…should I even ask for a more in depth analysis of your morning?" Trunks said with a smirk.

"What do you think?" Reilena said looking at him like he should be kidding.

"Brio if I were you I would just leave it at that?" someone said behind them.

Trunks and Reilena turned around to see Chaz and Aleta standing behind them.

"So, where are the pictures?!?" Aleta said excitingly.

"What pictures?" Reilena said trying to avoid the whole conversation.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about girly the one of you all dressed up for that banquet you went to with Trunks…" Aleta said confidently.

"Yeah I want to see ms tomboy in a dress." Chaz teased.

Reilena rolled her eyes at them "there are no pictures guys…sorry."

"Aww is she serious Trunks?" Aleta said disappointed.

Trunks nodded his head "yup no pictures…she wouldn't let me take any…"

"Damn right I wouldn't…" Reilena began as the bell rang.

"Well we got to split guys catch yah later!" Chaz yelled as he and Aleta dashed down the hall.

"Great I'm late…again! You know I'm not even going to try to make it on time today…" Reilena huffed as she and Trunks strolled down the hall.

All of a sudden the two heard a loud slam and turned around to see Damien standing behind them.

"Oh it's just you…" Reilena said as she signaled for Trunks to keep on going.

"Reilena, I know you and I have some bad blood between us but that shouldn't keep us from being civil." Damien said.

"Oh I think it's a very good reason!" she snapped back.

"Well that's not why I wanted to speak to you…I know that you have a…history…of training in the martial arts and though that I should tell you personally that I will be entering the World Martial Arts competition that is being held in three weeks…" Damien explained.

Reilena was silent as she looked at him hesitantly.

"And I was wondering if you were going to be there…I wanted you to see me wipe away to competition and see what you were missing." He said with a smirk.

Reilena gritted her teeth as she started to advance towards him when Trunks grabbed her pulling her back.

"Reilena not here…" Trunks whispered.

"Hey no need to get snippy I was just saying…" Damien said to her.

Reilena stared at him for a few moments then smirked "oh…I'll be there don't you worry…in fact I'll be entering…Trunks too…and we will wipe the floor with you…"

"Wait I'm WHAT?!?" Trunks yelled in shock.

"Are you sure about that?" Damien smirked.

"Oh don't you worry I don't say things I can't deliver! Just bring your best game." Reilena said confidently.

"Are you sure that it isn't supposed to be the other way around." He said slyly as he turned around and walked away.

**A/N: So that was Chapter 3! Hope you liked it…so what's Trunks going to say about Reilena Volunteering his services for the WMAT? Was Damien really sincere about his intentions of fighting in the tournament, or was he just pulling their leg? Did Bulma get any pictures of Vegeta in a monkey suit? You will just have to say tuned to find out!**

**P.S. Read and Review please……..**


	4. Unexpected Surprise

So umm yeah this is kind of late lol. Sorry guys I have been so busy it's not even funny…working full time, going to school part time almost an hour away yeah its crazy….but I got Chapter 4 done! Chapter 5 should be out within 2 weeks I promise! The one thing that was holding me up was my PRAXIS exams and I took those today and my course load seems light so yeah more time to work on the story! But thank you to those of you who reviewed….so onward with the chapter….and read and review please!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprise**

"Reilena are you insane?!?" Trunks yelled in a quiet whisper.

"No…I'm genius…" she said with a smirk.

"Well today I would certainly beg to differ…you are off your rocker I am not entering the World Martial Arts Tournament!" he said as they walked down the hall.

"Oh yes you are I just told Damien you were…it'll be around the school by third period." Reilena said confidently.

"What ever happened to trying to be normal? Reilena if you and I enter people are going to…to figure out by process of elimination that we are…oh I don't know HALF ALIEN!" He said trying to convince her to change her mind.

"Oh come on Trunks it'll be fun! Besides…if my brother could go on for five years as the Great Saiyaman and only Videl finding out his identity…I am sure we can do the same…and I am sure that with the people I know who are going to show up you and I will barely have to lift a finger." She said trying to reassure him.

"No…" he said again.

"Come on with the both of us entering we are almost guaranteed to fight him at some point….or at least watch him fail in the preliminaries!" she pleaded.

"I am still not entering…" Trunks said as he walked into his class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Afternoon…**

"Come on Trunks….please….you have to do this…just once you don't even have to win you can throw the match and let Mr. Satan win!" Reilena pleaded.

"No…" he said firmly as they left the school grounds.

"Trunks it will be so much fun! When I was a kid my dad used to always tell me stories about all the times that he and the others entered he said it was the time of his life!" she said to him.

"Rei I am not going to enter this tournament because YOU want to up show Damien…again…only this time in front of billions of people.

"Oh come on not billions…" she said trying to laugh off his statement.

Trunks looked at her with one of those 'are you serious' looks.

"Ok, ok…maybe billions…but it's not like we are going to have class or anything you know…they are going to cancel them so everyone can watch 'the champ' win the tournament. It's the first time in nine years they have held one; they finally have enough people interested in it again! Besides think about it you will get the chance to fight Mr. Satan and shut him up once and for all! One of us is guaranteed a fight with him…Videl said that her dad is exempt for the preliminaries because he won last time…" Reilena explained.

"Tempting….but no…" he said as they approached the Capsule Corp compound.

"You know I didn't want to have to do this….but you owe me…think of this as your payback for the dance and the party…" she said with a smirk.

_Shit…I completely forgot about that…_

Trunks sighed and shook his head "Reilena I really have a bad feeling about all of this…I really don't think this is a good idea at all."

"So you are agreeing to enter with me?" Reilena asked him.

"Agree to enter what?" someone said from behind.

Trunks and Reilena turned around to see Gohan standing there with a box full of tools and books.

Reilena smirked "to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament with me."

"You're entering the World Martial Arts Tournament? Since when?" Gohan said surprised.

"Since this morning…." Reilena said proudly.

"She's only doing it to get back at Damien…." Trunks said with a sigh.

"I am not!" Reilena protested.

Trunks looked at her with that you know I know you're lying look.

"Ok…but it isn't my only reason…I mean it will be fun….at least from what I've heard from dad's stories growing up…dad really sounded like he had a blast at those things." she said to them.

"Wow Rei do you really think that you want to go out there in front of all those people and fight? Especially if it's only over some guy…" Gohan asked her as they walked down the hall.

"Well yeah…I mean I will obviously tone it down a little so it isn't so obvious that I'm you know half alien…" Reilena said confidently as they entered the kitchen.

Trunks sighed again "again I say this…weren't you the one who was determined to live a normal teenage life?"

"Yeah Rei I thought that you wanted to fit in with everyone…why the sudden change?" Gohan said as he set down the box on the kitchen table.

"It's not a change I just want to fight in the tournament…like dad and the others used to…why is that so strange?!? Besides you two should really enter…I want some competition after I kick Damien's…" She began.

"Ha I was right it is only about him!" Trunks said confidently.

"Ok so he is the main reason…but still I really do genuinely want to fight now…something different than the regular old training sessions you know." Reilena explained.

"So you're fighting in the tournament huh?" Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah…maybe you can help me convince these two to enter with me…" Reilena said pointing to Trunks and Gohan.

"Wow…the last one I went to was when your father won…I miss going to those…they were always so exciting…especially with your father competing…by the way did you find all the stuff you needed for your project Gohan?" Bulma said sitting down.

"Yeah thanks Bulma this is going to help out a lot…who ever thought that being a T.A. would be so much work." Gohan said shaking his head.

"What the hell…why don't we just add the third one and make it a set…woman what is the meaning of this did we adopt them or something…weren't two brats enough for you?!?" Vegeta said annoyed as he walked in and saw Reilena and Gohan sitting at the table.

Reilena smirked "hi daddy…"

Vegeta growled "brat you are just asking for a …"

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled at him.

"So what do you two say? Are you guys going to enter?" Reilena asked them.

Gohan sat there for a few seconds "yeah…ok sure I'm in…if I have to face Mr. Satan I will just throw the fight…I mean you know I can't beat up my own father-in-law…"

"Aww but Gohan that's the best part of all this!" Reilena whined.

Vegeta's ears perked up as he heard Gohan's response and smirked "well if you are entering this tournament brat then I'll enter as well…you may have been stranger than me when we faced Cell but unlike you I have been doing nothing but severe training this whole time!"

"Well isn't that the truth…how is it that you Saiyan's can train all day long but you can't mow the lawn or take out the trash?!?" Bulma said annoyed.

Reilena turned to Trunks "ok you know what now you have to enter Trunks Gohan and your dad are both in!"

"Rei I already told you…" Trunks began.

"But you owe me…." Reilena hummed.

"Sorry son but I am going to have to agree, you do owe her…" Bulma said sipping her coffee.

"What…but mom she's only entering for a stupid reason…" Trunks said.

"Come on enter Trunks!" Bra said as she bounced in the room.

Trunks looked down at his little sister "Bra do you even know what we are talking about?"

"No…but whatever it is you should enter it…" she said as she climbed onto a chair.

"Dad…." He said looking at his father.

Vegeta snorted as he began to walk out the door.

"See even papa agrees…" Bra said with a smile.

Trunks sighed "ok fine….I'll enter…"

"HA I knew you'd cave in eventually!" Reilena said proudly.

"I think I'll fight too…" a voice said to them.

"What…" Gohan said in disbelief as he looked around.

"That sounded like…" Reilena began.

"No way…" Bulma said in shock.

"It couldn't be…" Trunks said confused.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta said as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Hey guys long time no see!" Goku said to them from the other world.

Reilena's heart skipped a beat as she gave a small smile "dad…is it…is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me! I'm contacting you guys from the other world…through King Kai!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Dad it really is you! This is great!" Gohan said excitingly.

"Hey son it's great to hear your voice again…you too Rei I miss you both very much…" Goku said to them.

"We miss you too dad…" Gohan said still in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Reilena said practically speechless.

"Uh I don't see anyone, who's talking to us?" Bra said confused.

"So wait daddy are you really coming back to fight in the tournament?!?" Reilena said excited.

"Yeah! Apparently I have a little credit and I can come back for one day! Baba checked it out for me! I'm excited I can't wait to see everyone! So tell your mom I'm coming back…for one whole day!" Goku said to them.

"Wow dad this is awesome! I can't believe it!" Gohan said.

"Wow Goku is really coming back…awesome…" Trunks surprised.

"See wouldn't you have felt left out if you weren't fighting too?" Reilena said with a smirk.

"Uh papa I think Reilena and Gohan have lost it….who's Goku?" Bra said confused.

"No they're right….their dad is coming back…even I'm excited at having another chance to defeat you Kakarot!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah well we'll see…miracles do happen." Goku said with a sly laugh.

"Miracles huh…oh I can't wait!" Vegeta said with a cocky laugh.

"Wow this is great…who would have ever thought…hey guys after you tell your mom you should go to Master Roshi's…Krillin is going to flip when you tell him!" Bulma suggested.

Reilena and Gohan looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah totally…Krillin will def freak out." Reilena said in agreement.

"Hey Gohan are you going to get dressed up in your Great Saiyaman outfit when you enter?" Trunks smirked.

"What…no way…I mean…I haven't worn that thing since college…I don't think that anyone will recognize me from the Cell Games right? We were all Super Saiyans then and you and Rei were just kids…" Gohan said to him.

"Yeah that's true you guys weren't in your normal form when you were on TV…knowing how gullible everyone is I am sure they will dismiss any notion of you guys being from the games…" Bulma said.

"Well hey I better get going I have to get back to the University…Rei you should go tell the others..." Gohan said getting up.

"You're not going to do it?" Reilena said back confused.

Gohan looked down at the pile of stuff he had on the table "does it look like I am going to have the time?"

"Oh…true yeah I guess I can go for you…you are my favorite older brother after all." She said with a wink.

"Right…well I'll see you guys later." Gohan said as he left.

"Wow I can't believe my dad is coming back…this is like a dream come true…seeing him fight again…" Reilena said happily.

"Tell me about it, seeing your dad in another tournament…this is going to be interesting…maybe Videl should warn her father." Bulma said with a small laugh.

Vegeta snorted "that Mr. Satan is a fool…if I face him I am going to pulverize him into the ground."

"Vegeta! Bra is sitting right here…" Bulma said aggravated.

"I know…" Vegeta smirked as he left them.

"Ugh that man…honestly…" Bulma said shaking her head.

Reilena's face faulted as she looked down at her watch "crap if I am going to make it home in time for dinner I better leave now and find the others…want to come Trunks?"

"Yeah…sure..." Trunks began.

"Ah not so fast…I don't think so Trunks you have to clean your room…you told me you would do it this afternoon…and don't give me that I can do it over the weekend crap because A, I know you won't and B, we are having some out of town guests over so there is no way you can do it then." Bulma said reminding him.

Trunks sighed in defeat "yes mother…"

Reilena laughed a bit "tough luck Trunks…have fun cleaning your room."

"Gee thanks for the kind words…" Trunks sighed as she left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kame House**

Reilena landed on the small island and to her surprise noticed that there was no one outside on the beach.

"Huh that's strange…usually at least Master Roshi is out here reading his dirty smut magazines." She said as she looked around.

"Hello….anybody home?" Reilena yelled as she looked around the island.

"Hello….anyone…Master Roshi….Krillin...18..." Reilena yelled from the front.

All of a sudden Reilena saw the front screen door fly open, with Master Roshi peaking his head out.

"Now who in tarnashions is making all the…heh why hello Reilena…" Master Roshi said as he strolled down the stairs over to her.

Reilena gave a heavy sigh "hi Master Roshi how are you?"

"Heh…well you know how it is with old age…I see the girls are doing well…" Master Roshi said as he stared at her boobs and reached over to pat her butt.

Reilena growled and smacked him hard across the face knocking him into a near by coconut tree.

"Do you have any shame old man?" Reilena said with disgust.

"Nah Mast Roshi's been this way since I came here to train with him and I can…imagine way before that…" someone said to her.

Reilena looked up to see Krillin standing on the porch with a grin.

"Hey Krillin!" Reilena said cheerfully as she approached him.

"Long time no see kiddo how yah been? How's the family?" Krillin asked her.

"Good…Goten is getting bigger by the day…Gohan is still as nerdy as ever and mom…is well…still mom…" she said to him.

"Ah I know what you mean….so what brings you here to the island…I haven't seen you in months." Krillin said to her.

"Well you and 18 haven't called me to baby-sit for you in that long…and you know I have school…and Trunks and I have been busy doing stuff and…" she explained.

"Doing stuff huh?" Krillin said slyly.

"Don't even start Krillin I didn't come here for you to crack romance jokes about Trunks and I…" Reilena huffed.

"Well why did you come here if it wasn't for that?" he joked.

"Yeah tell us why did you bring your gorgeous…wonderful figure here…." Master Roshi said crawling over grabbing her butt again.

Reilena kicked Roshi back to where he was before and sighed "he really never stops does he…"

"Nope…so come on tell me why you're here it must be important it's almost five Chichi would kill you if your not home for dinner." Krillin said.

"Oh don't remind me…well…you know how they are holding the World Martial Arts Tournament in three weeks?" Reilena said to him.

"Yeah it's been all over the TV…along with that idiot Mr. Satan….don't tell me you guys are going to enter…are you?" Krillin said curiously.

Reilena nodded her head "well yeah actually we are but that was going to be the second thing I was going to tell you….my dad's coming back….for a whole day!" she said excitingly.

Krillin's face faulted in disbelief as he listened to her "WHAT….really….Goku back for a whole day?!? No way is this like a dream come true or what? Goku's coming back!"

"Yeah just to fight in the championship…he told Gohan and I himself…well and Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra…but still you have to come…I am sure that dad is definitely going to want to see you."

"Oh don't worry I will make sure that I am there…I'll bring 18 and…" Krillin began.

"Hey dad, who was at the…Reilena!" Marron said as she raced down towards her.

"Hey you little nut how's it going?" Reilena said as she picked up the little blonde haired girl.

"Good…are you here to play again?" Marron asked her curiously.

"Nope sorry kiddo not this time I just came by to say hi and see everyone." Reilena said to the disappointed little girl.

"So…Goku is really coming back huh…this should make things interesting." Master Roshi said as he wobbled over to them.

"Yup, Krillin you should enter the tournament too, myself, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta are…things wouldn't be the same without you…I mean besides its not like you're a strange to this type of thing." Reilena suggested.

"No way…if you guys are going to enter there is no way that I could ever win…" Krillin said.

"Oh come on Krillin has domestic life taken the adventurous sprit out of yah?" she said trying to convince him.

"No…I mean it would be fun fighting in another tournament with Goku again…but I'd have to start training a lot again and I don't know how my wife would feel about that." Krillin said hesitantly.

Reilena smirked "oh I really don't think it would bother her THAT much…what do you say Marron don't you want to see your daddy fight in the World Tournament?"

"Fist she'd want to know if there was any prize money involved…" 18 said as she stood in the doorway.

Reilena gave a sly smile "would you really think I would propose such a thing without any being involved? Jeeze 18 I thought you knew me better than that….but if you must know money is awarded to the top five placements…the winner gets ten million zennie…second gets five million…third place gets three and so on and so forth…"

"Enter Krillin…I will why not?" 18 said slightly annoyed at the fact that her husband would even sit there and contemplate the idea.

"Yeah and just because we will be competing against each other doesn't mean I'm not going to root for yah." Reilena said trying to get to him to say yes.

"Yeah dad if you enter I'll watch you!" Marron said with a smile.

"Come on Krillin…." 18 said gritting her teeth.

"Yeah dad you'll win I know you will!" Marron said happily.

"Ok…if you say so….I'll do it!" Krillin said finally giving in.

"Alright now there is the Krillin we all know and love!" Reilena said with a smirk.

"Hey maybe I should enter too what do you think?" Master Roshi said as he sat down in his beach chair.

"No way Master you're way too old." Marron said to him as Master Roshi fell over anime style.

"Hey Rei…maybe you shouldn't tell Piccolo about all of this…that way I will have a better chance at getting into the top five…" Krillin said to her.

"No can do Krillin sorry…I promised Gohan I'd go to the lookout and tell him…besides even if I didn't tell him I am sure he would find out anyways…" Reilena said back to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Krillin sighed.

"Well hey I got to go…I'll see you guys at the tournament!" Reilena yelled as she took off.

"Bye Reilena come back real soon!" Marron waved as they all watched her fly off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lookout…**

Reilena landed on Kami's lookout and to her surprise Dende and Piccolo were standing there, as if they were waiting for her.

Reilena crossed her arms and gave a small sigh "let me guess…you already know?"

Dende laughed "well they don't call me Guardian of the Earth for nothing…"

Reilena laughed at his comment "yeah I guess you're right…"

"So Goku is really coming back huh?" Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Yup that's what he said…my mom and Goten are going to flip when I tell them…" she said back to him.

"Well this certainly is a flip worth occasion wouldn't you say?" Dende said looking at Piccolo.

"So what do you say Piccolo are you going to enter the tournament with us or what? I know you have a past history and all but…" Reilena began.

"Well with Goku entering I am sure that this will be one to remember…sure kid I'll do it…." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Alright! Wow that was a lot easier than I thought…" Reilena said to herself.

"Hey Dende you should come too…wait are guardians allowed to leave the lookout?" Reilena asked him.

"Yeah well it would be nice seeing your dad again but…I do have my responsibilities up here…maybe you can swing by after the tournament?" Dende said to her.

"Yeah sure definitely I am sure that my dad will want to see you…" she said.

"Well in the mean time I'll be watching from up here so good luck…tell the others I said the same." Dende said with a smile.

"Sure…no problem…well hey I got to go…I will see you guys later!" Reilena said as she flew off the lookout.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena landed and gave a heavy sigh "thirty minuets late…maybe I should have called…I still can't believe I couldn't find Tien and Chaozu though…"

She quietly opened the door and braced herself for the worst. To Reilena's surprise Chichi and Goten were already at the table eating…without her.

_That's weird…anytime I am late they always wait…they are angry, but they always wait…_

"Hey guys…what's for dinner…?" she said hesitantly.

Chichi slowly glanced up at her daughter and continued to eat "well…nice of you to finally join us Rei…"

"Yeah sorry Rei but I was really hungry…" Goten said looking down as he finished his plate.

Reilena gave her younger brother a soft smile "its ok Goten…I had…some things I needed to take care of."

"Oh is that so…you know your grandfather bought you a cell phone for a reason…" Chichi said to her calmly.

_If she was really that concerned she could have called me herself…you know what Rei it is totally not worth the argument right now…_

"Yes I know mom but I forgot…I was kind of busy…" she said kind of freaked out at the fact that her mother hadn't started to yell at her.

"Too busy to come home and eat with your family Reilena…I thought I raised you better…" Chichi said now looking at her as Goten devoured the last place of dumplings.

"Well it's just I had to go and tell everyone…you know that dad is coming back to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament…" Reilena said nonchalantly as she sat down at the table.

"What…did…you say…" Chichi said shocked.

Reilena smirked "I said that dad is coming back for a whole day…to fight in the championships…so I went around and told the others…that's why I was late…"

Chichi was silent for a minuet then she squealed "this is wonderful…Goku…he's coming back…oh I can't believe it…"

"Yeah Gohan and I were at Capsule Corp when dad contacted us…from other world…" she explained.

Chichi grabbed Goten and hugged him tight "did you hear that son…you get to meet your daddy!"

Goten squirmed in his mothers arms "mom…you're hurting me…"

Chichi looked down and let go of her son "oh I can't believe it…it's been nine years…oh I bet Goku hasn't aged a bit…but look at me…I look like an old maid…maybe I should get my hair done…oh and buy a new dress…"

"Sure mom…whatever you want…uh by the way…I'm entering too…" Reilena said nervously.

Chichi stopped her day dreaming and looked at her daughter "you most certainly will not…I know how those men are…that is not a place for a girl your age!"

"But mom you entered when you were my age…" Reilena whined.

"I only entered to make sure your father was good on his promise to marry me…" she said to her.

"And you beat up all those guys to make it to the finals…" Reilena said trying to convince her.

"Yeah…I did…oh I was so young then…err but still Reilena no I am not going to have my little girl out their fighting with those…with those beasts!" Chichi yelled.

"But Gohan and everyone else is entering…mom I will be fine… I was trained by the best!" she said referring to her father.

"NO!" Chichi yelled.

"You know the top contender gets one million zennie…" she said trying to convince her.

"WHAT ONE MILLION ZENNIE?!?" Chichi yelled.

"Uh…huh…" Reilena said a bit taken aback.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Well…we can't rely on you getting a full scholarship to a school like Gohan…and the money your father left us is going to run out soon…I guess you can enter…" Chichi said to her.

"Gee thanks mom…wait a second….what really? I can enter?" Reilena said in disbelief.

"Yes…Reilena you know we need the money why did you even bother asking?" Chichi said nonchalantly.

Reilena almost fell over in her chair as she heard her mothers comment…she never quiet understood her mother's way of reasoning.

"Hey Chichi I brought over that extension cord you wanted…uh what's Rei doing on the floor?" Videl said puzzled as she walked through the door.

Reilena slowly got up and sat back down "long story hey did Gohan call you and tell you yet?"

Videl looked at her confused "tell me what…oh you mean about your dad coming back yeah he did…how cool is that…your dad was definitely something…I mean I may have not known him very long but there was just something about him you know?"

"Oh I know…wait did he tell you that we are all entering the tournament?" she said back to her.

Videl looked at her like she was nuts "no…he didn't…"

"Well we are…everyone…me, him, Trunks. Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Piccolo …" she listed.

"Whoa hold on Gohan's entering…that's funny he didn't mention that to me…" Videl said thinking.

"Well he is I convinced him…" Reilena said proudly.

"Looks like I am going to have to have a little talk with him when he gets home…not that I won't let him enter…more…Gohan don't leave out important details when you tell me things kind of a talk…" Videl said smirking.

"So are you going to tell your dad that we are entering?" Reilena asked her.

Videl laughed "why would I tell my dad that you guys are entering? That ruins all the fun…and the look on his face when he sees you there."

"Ok thank you finally someone understands what I'm walking about!" Reilena said excitingly.

"This is going to be so awesome! Everyone is going to be fighting and I get to meet my dad!" Goten cheered as he left the table and ran upstairs.

"Well Reilena think since you missed dinner you can at least help me wash the dishes?" Chichi said slightly annoyed.

Reilena looked hesitantly at the dishes that were pilled up on the counter and gave a heavy sigh "yeah…I guess so…"

"Great you can start with the pans over there!" she hummed.

"Like I had any other choice…" Reilena mumbled under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena sighed as she got into her bed and pulled the covers over her. As she went to turn off her bedside lamp the picture on the nightstand caught her eye. Reilena grabbed it and quickly began to study it again…just as she had for the past nine years. It was a picture taken of all of them on Gohan's seventeenth birthday…and from what Reilena remembers the happiest day she remembers having with her family.

"I can't believe you are actually coming back daddy…it's been so long…everything is so different now…nothing like it was when you left us…Gohan's married and on his own, Trunks and I are practically adults…even Krillin settled down…and Vegeta…well it's hard to believe but even he has changed…its crazy how much has gone on in nine short years…I don't even think I'll have the time to tell you all of it before you have to go back…" Reilena said reminiscing.

Just then she heard a soft knock at her door and quickly put the picture down on the night stand "cone in…"

The door slowly opened to reveal Goten peering his head through "Rei can I come in?"

Reilena gave a small smile "sure squirt come on down."

Goten walked in and closed the door then made a mad dash for her bed "Icouldn'tsleepandIsawthatyouwerestillupsoIwaswonderingmaybeifwecouldhangoutlikehowyouandGohandoand…"

"Whoa…slow down there…say that again…slower…" Reilena said trying to calm him down.

Goten took a deep breath and started again "I couldn't sleep and I saw that you were still up so I was wondering maybe if we could hangout like how you and Gohan do…"

Reilena looked over at her clock and saw that it was almost midnight…and to be honest she was about ready to pass out anyways from the long day…but it had been a long time since she and Goten had some brother-sister bonding time…

"Sure Goten what's up?" Reilena said knowing she was probably going to regret this decision in the morning.

"Oh nothing really…I was just thinking…" Goten said as he lay down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Just thinking huh…so there are some brains in that head of yours." She said jokingly.

"Hey I have brains! And besides at least I don't have cooties!" he said in retaliation.

Reilena smirked "well if I have cooties then why do you want to hangout with me?"

"Err…because…oh fine you don't have cooties Rei…" Goten said in defeat.

"And you do have brains Goten…now why can't you sleep…seriously…" she said looking at him.

"Well I was thinking…about dad and stuff…do you think he will like me?" he asked her with a concerned face.

Reilena looked at him shocked _oh that's right this will be the first time…_

"That's right this is the first time meeting him…I totally forgot…and don't worry…I have a feeling he will love you…so don't sweat it…" she said trying to make him feel better.

"Really what makes you think that?" he asked her.

"Oh trust me Goten…I know he will love you…besides you're his son how could he not love you?" she said back to him.

"True I guess…hey is it really true that dad saved the world all those times?" Goten asked her.

"Yup…it is…" she said back.

Goten sighed in relief "good…because Viri doesn't believe me….he thinks that I was making it all up."

Reilena smirked "well why don't you and Viri come to the tournament and then you can show him that you weren't lying…hey you two should enter the tournament too…I mean you guys could handle it…at least after what I saw…"

"Us? Wow Rei that would be so cool I would get to fight with you guys….and dad?!?" Goten said excitingly.

"Yup…I think you two should totally go for it!" she said to him.

"But what about mom do you think she'll let me?" he asked.

"Yeah I think she will…I mean Gohan and I are entering…so it's not like you are going to be alone you know?" she said back to him.

"Oh wow man I can't wait till tomorrow I am going to call Viri and tell him I know he will definitely enter the tournament with me!" Goten said ecstatic.

"Well now that you can't wait till tomorrow maybe you should go get some sleep so that it comes quicker." Reilena said motioning towards the door.

"Right….oh hey Reilena thanks for letting me come in." he said giving her a hug.

Reilena smiled "no problem Goten…no problem..."

_Besides, maybe if the others see Viri fight…they won't think I'm so crazy…_

**A/N: W00t Chapter 4 is done…how ya'll liked it…Chapter 5 will be out by the end of the month the latest…so please, please, please review! I really, really, really do appreciate it!**


	5. Not According To the Plan

**Soooooo yeah I know late…and it's shorter than my other chapters but the next chapter is going to be longer. Hopefully I will have it out with in the next week or so (but it is the playoffs and my boys are playing so let's hope I don't get too distracted let's go Red Sox!) I am already working on it :-) Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter! I promise things are going to pick up! As always, R/R!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 5: Not According To the Plan**

"KA MAE HA MAE HA!" Reilena yelled as she let the energy blast go.

Trunks quickly dodged the attack and came up behind her.

Reilena smirked "come on don't tell me you are going to do that move…so predictable…"

Trunks stopped midway and looked at her "what do you mean predictable? I am not predictable!"

Reilena turned around to face him and put her hands on her hips "Trunks Briefs you are predictable! Every time we train you use the same moves…if you are going to beat me you can't use the same moves…we have less than a week left before the tournament!"

"They are not the same moves…well ok so they are SOME of the same moves….I don't train as much as you do anyways so I am automatically at a disadvantage…"

"Pssh yeah…right Mr. Super Saiyjin….whatever you say…you have been training with your dad for the past however many weeks you've been punished…you can't float there and tell me you haven't learned anything new…" she said annoyed.

"Well…it's just…you know…err I didn't even want to enter this thing anyways I am only doing this for you!" he yelled.

"Well…then stop holding back with me…and show me everything your dad taught you…" she said as she got back into a fighting stance.

Before Trunks could retaliate a huge energy attack went flying down between them. They looked up to see Gohan standing above them with his arms crossed.

"Looks like someone's a little rusty, but I guess that's what happens when save the world and stop training for awhile!" Reilena said with a smirk.

Gohan floated down towards the two of them "who said I was trying to hit you?"

Reilena rolled her eyes "if you say so bro…"

Gohan gave a small laugh then turned to Trunks "hey why aren't you training with your dad? I would have at least figured Vegeta wouldn't want you to have any contact with us…you know the whole…"

"Rivalry he has with your dad? Yeah trust me it's still there…in fact it is so there that he has locked away anyone and everyone from him." Trunks said with a sigh.

"You mean like solitary confinement?" Gohan asked confused.

Trunks cocked his head "I guess that's the same thing only…more like locking himself in the gravity room since the day he found out your dad was coming back… I think he altered the device that recognizes you so you can enter…I mean my mom…MY MOM can't even get in there, she has no idea what he did…every time he comes out to eat she tries to alter the machine back to the way it was but he did something to it so that she couldn't even get in…I mean he is a lot smarter than he looks…"

"Wait seriously…Trunks your mom practically built that thing…" Reilena said to him shocked.

"Oh I know…trust me she is surprised too…for the past couple of weeks all I've been hearing is_ that man is never going to get me to fix that machine again!_" Trunks said to them.

Gohan laughed "well I don't blame her…I wouldn't either knowing that Vegeta can alter its configuration…"

Reilena sighed "well you know I didn't come out here to talk about your dad's psychotic tendencies...I came out here to train…"

"Whoa someone is taking this a tad serious….its only a tournament you know…besides I thought that Damien wasn't even that good of a fighter?" Gohan said to her.

"Oh he's not…believe me all this training…not for him…I can beat that jerk with one finger. I need to bring my top game if I have to fight against one of you guys…especially Vegeta…because well you know, if I end up fighting against him in one of the rounds…I don't think he will go easy on me…" Reilena said to them.

"Isn't that the truth…" Trunks said in agreement.

"Hey you know Gohan I really don't know why Videl won't enter…I mean she still trains…sometimes…" Reilena said to him.

"Yeah I already tried to convince her but she says that she doesn't want to risk having to fight her father….and she said she wants to watch one of us dethrone him from his title…" Gohan said.

"Well who said that any of us were going to make it that far?" Reilena said with a wink.

All of a sudden the three heard a loud boom come from afar.

"What was…" Trunks began.

"….that?" Gohan finished.

"I think it came from over there…" Reilena said pointing to the woods to their left.

The three flew out towards where they thought they heard the sound. As they flew they heard several other booms and crashes.

"Hey I think its coming from right there!" Trunks yelled as he guided the other two down into the woods.

The three landed and looked around at the fallen trees.

"Well someone was definitely…" Reilena began but was cut off by two people whizzing by her.

"What…" Gohan began.

"Was that…" Trunks said looking around.

"I think it was…" Reilena commented.

All of a sudden Goten and Viri appeared in front of them sparing and sending off energy blast at each other.

"Look at them…go…I believe it…but I don't…" Gohan said in shock.

"Yeah…I better watch it they might become faster than me…" Trunks said as he watched them.

"Agreed…" Gohan said to him.

"See I told you! Come on seriously he can't be an earthling! No earthling at nine years old can do that!" Reilena yelled.

"Man Goten…a Super Saiyan and Viri is still able to keep up with him…that is pretty unnatural for a human…" Gohan said in amazement.

"Like I said…I TOLD YOU! Man no one ever listens to me…he has to be an alien…" Reilena said frustrated.

"Yeah man its nuts…we need to watch ourselves bro at this rate they might get stronger than us…" Trunks said still watching.

"Yeah that would be embarrassing huh…" Gohan said still amazed.

"Ok like I said before…no one listens to me! Ugh boys!" Reilena huffed again.

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other.

"What's she all mad about?" Gohan said to him.

Trunks shrugged "I don't know…"

"Ugh!" Reilena groaned.

"How do you guys know him again?" Trunks asked them.

"A few months after Goten was born mom went to the store to pick up a few things." Reilena began.

"And while she was waiting in line she ran into Frija. The two began talking and found out they both had sons around the same age and well I guess the rest can explain itself." Gohan said watching the boys.

Trunks slowly nodded his head as he continued to watch the two boys.

All of a sudden Goten and Viri stopped their sparring and noticed the three of them watching them.

Goten squinted a little bit as if to get a better look at them then gave a big grin "hey guys whatcha doing have you been watching us this whole time?"

"Yeah don't you all have better things to do than watch us train?" Viri said with an attitude.

Reilena gave a sarcastic laugh "no we don't…we love to spend hours…secretly watching the two of you train in the woods…"

Viri rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Actually guys…we wanted to make sure that all the noise we heard wasn't some guy trying to destroy the earth…again…" Gohan said to them.

"Yeah but hey, you guys were doing pretty good…you might actually get somewhere in the preliminaries." Trunks said to them.

"Oh we aren't entering to just fight in the elimination matches…we are going to win right Goten?" Viri said to him.

"Yeah!" he said in agreement.

"Uh…right Viri…MAYBE you think you can kick…some…of our butts…but don't forget you might have to fight our dads…or even Krillin or Piccolo and they aren't exactly push overs…well maybe Krillin…but def not Piccolo…" Reilena said pondering.

"Krillin? Oh you mean the short guy without a nose? I bet I could beat him just by flicking him out of the ring." Viri said cockily.

Goten turned to him with a puzzled face "well, I don't know Viri they said that when Cell was around he really helped out a lot and that they wouldn't have been able to beat Cell without him."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it Goten." Viri said unimpressed.

Reilena sighed then looked at Trunks "you know maybe your dad fathered another kid because I don't know where else he could have possibly gotten that attitude. Frija, totally not like that at all."

Trunks face faulted and shook his head in embarrassment.

"So Viri is your mom coming with us to the tournament?" Gohan asked the boy.

Viri nodded his head "yeah she is and the whole village is going to be watching me on TV isn't that awesome?!?"

"Wow the whole village? Man you're real lucky Viri I wish I had a whole village watching me." Goten said jealous.

"Goten you don't need a whole village to watch you, everyone that needs to watch you fight will be there." Reilena said to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Goten said thinking.

Trunks, Gohan and Reilena both looked at each other and smirked before turning their attention back to the boys.

"So how about you two show us what you got?" Reilena said as she Gohan and Trunks got into fighting stance.

Goten and Viri looked at each other and smirked as they got into fighting stance.

"Sure…" they both said as they quickly dove in and began attacking the three.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Few Days Later…**

Reilena sighed as she twirled her pencil in her hand. _How long could it possibly take this woman to explain the effects of acid on bases?_

"…and this is why you should never mix hydrochloric acid with an acidic base…no matter how tempting it may be Mr. Nyugen." The teacher said as she grabbed the beaker from the boy's hand.

Reilena rolled her eyes _I learned all this stuff when I was ten…stupid college requirements…_

"Now, pay close attention because an experiment just like the one you will be doing today will be on your exam Friday." The teacher continued.

_Great, a test…didn't we just have…wait did she say Friday?_ Reilena frantically thought to herself.

At that moment the entire class moaned in disappointment.

"But Ms. Grier that's the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament…no one is having class that day!" Lei Nyugen moaned.

"Yeah!" everyone said in agreement.

Reilena sighed again slightly in disgust…this would be the one and only time in her entire life she would agree with him.

_He only got into this class so they could fill the enrollment quota…_

"Oh you're not having class…you are having an exam." Ms. Grier said in triumph.

Everyone was silent, thinking she might be joking.

_Please let this be some kind of joke…please let this be some kind of joke…please let her be kidding…_

"…and I'm not joking…" Ms. Grier said as everyone in the class moaned again in disagreement.

"This…is totally not cool…" Reilena said shocked.

About an hour later the bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the room.

_Ok, maybe if I…_ Reilena thought as she approached the teacher's desk.

"Yes Ms. Son did you have a question about the lab since you seemed to have a bit of trouble?" Ms. Grier asked her.

"Uh…no actually…I have one about Friday…you see my father is coming in to town that day and I won't be able to come in and…" Reilena began.

Ms. Grier cut her off "well, that makes my life easier one less test to grade…F…"

"Thanks a lot Ms…wait what….an F no way!" Reilena said shocked.

"Ms. Son you should know by now this is the second class you have had with me…my policy is no make ups…" Ms. Grier scolded.

"But Ms…" she began.

"If you value your grade in this class Ms. Son, you will show up on Friday…" Ms. Grier said as she gathered her things.

Reilena stared at the woman shocked and rather annoyed at the whole situation then turned around and began to leave the room. As she left the room Reilena felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Aleta standing behind her with a large grin on her face.

"Hey girl what was going on in there? It looked like one of those galactic battle zones from the TV…please do not tell me another detention because if it is, you have officially broken Chaz's recorded of seven detentions in one month. " Aleta said to her.

"What no…no detentions just a disagreement…" Reilena explained to her as they walked.

"Oh…ok…hey I herd you say something about your dad coming to visit. Are your parents like coming to West City or something because if they are you know I have never met them and…" Aleta rambled on.

"Oh no…no just my dad…" Reilena said nervously.

"Really? Are your parents like divorced or something?" she asked her.

Reilena stared at her blankly not knowing what to say _how do you tell someone that your father is dead but he gets to come back for twenty four hours because he saved the world a zillion times_…_without being so…blunt_?

"No…no not exactly…" she began.

Aleta stared at her blankly "oh…ohhhh hey yeah I hear you girl the whole separation thing sucks...parents can be tough huh?"

Reilena looked at her knowing that he really didn't get it at all and smiled "yeah…parents…"

"Hey guys what's up?" someone said behind them.

The two girls turned around to see Trunks standing behind them.

"Nothing with me but I don't know about her though you know." Aleta whispered to him.

Trunks narrowed his eyebrows "oh? What's up Rei is everything ok?"

Reilena looked at him with a blank face.

Aleta looked at the two of them confused "uh what are you guys doing…oh…maybe this is one of those Trunks, Reilena things…"

"Hey guys…what did I miss?" Chaz said walking up to them having no clue what was going on.

"We were just leaving…" Aleta said grabbing Chaz and pulling him around.

"Wait…but I just…" he began.

"We're going! See you guys later…" Aleta yelled as she dragged Chaz away from them.

Trunks waited until they were half way down the hall and began to speak "ok what's up? I felt your energy go up is it Damien again?"

Reilena looked left and right then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a vacant hallway.

"Hey what's the big idea…" he began.

"We have a situation…well scratch that I have a situation…" Reilena said to him.

"Uh…what kind of situation…big giant planet eating monster situation or I forgot my lunch situation?" Trunks said nervously hopping it was the later.

"More a…I have a test Friday situation…" she sighed.

"You have a test…Friday…wait how is that possible I thought that no one was holding class…" Trunks started.

"Apparently the principle gave that memo more as an option rather than a definite…" she said to him.

"Are you sure…you didn't fall asleep and dream this right?" he said making sure.

"Yes I am sure!" she huffed at him.

"Ok, ok no need to get snippy…what class can't you skip it?" he asked her.

"Chem.…and no way…Ms. Grier is a total bitch…I don't show up…she records an F…and that will totally ruin my GPA Trunks…" Reilena sighed.

"Man…what are we going to do? Registration ends at ten thirty and it takes at least two hours to get the island by air…I mean at least that's what we are taking…to avoid the long lines we will have to get there by nine thirty and…" Trunks rambled.

"Yes, thank you Trunks I know all the technicalities! Trust me it's all I have been thinking about for the past…oh hour…." She said as she lifted her hand up to show a small burn on her skin.

"Yeish how did…" Trunks began.

"Yeah…that's what happens when you don't pay attention while you are working with acid!" Reilena said frustrated.

"…good to know…" Trunks said still looking at her hand.

She sighed again "this isn't even about Damien anymore…I want to be able to see and at least spend time with my dad before the fighting starts you know? I still miss him just as if he died yesterday and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity…especially getting to see him fight again…"

Trunks gave her a small smile and put his hand on her shoulder "we'll figure something out…we always do right?"

Reilena looked up at him and gave him a small smile back "yeah I guess we do…unless you screw it up…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Trunks said slightly appalled by her statement.

Reilena smirked and started to slowly walk away from him "oh nothing…but hey I'm going to be late to class so I'll see you later."

Trunks nodded his head as he watched her walk away then sighed "why isn't anything ever easy?"

**A/N: Not very long, about half the size of my normal chapters but I wanted to save the tournament stuff the next chapter. So will Reilena give up her test for the tournament or will she try to take the test and get to the tournament before registration ends? What about Viri, is Frija 'forgetting' to tell them all something? What about Trunks, how much is he really holding back with Reilena? Stay tuned to find out! **

**And as always folks….Read and Review please!!!!!**


	6. Tournament Day

**So yay chapter 6 is here! And a lot quicker than my last few! Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter! Your thoughts and comments are greatly appreciated! So as always, onward with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 6: Tournament Day**

Reilena took a deep breath and sighed as she looked into the mirror "alright Rei, you can do this…nothing is impossible…."

She quickly adjusted her skirt and took one last glance in the mirror then grabbed her bag and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen.

As she does every morning Chichi hummed as she cooked breakfast for Reilena and Goten. Reilena cocked her head to the side and noticed that her mother was much ore happier than she usually was and sat down at the table.

"Is mom ok?" Goten whispered over at Reilena from across the table.

Reilena shrugged "I don't know…I assume she is…why?"

"She just seems different, that's all." Goten said as he went back to eating his large stack of pancakes.

"Maybe she's just really happy that dad is coming back today." She said as she continued to study her mother.

Chichi stopped what she was doing and turned around to face the two "of course I am happy that your father is coming back! I mean I did my hair and I bought a new dress and…Reilena do I look ok? Oh it's been so long since your father and I have seen each other…I hope I haven't gotten to old for him…I bet he still looks the same after all these years…"

Reilena looked at her mother and gave her a small smile "yeah mom you look fine…your hair is fine…the dress is fine."

"Are you sure because I could always put on that other one I got a few years ago…you know the one with the…" Chichi began.

Reilena got up and walked over to her mother, and pulled her into a hug.

"Mom dad will love the way you look…he's never had a problem with it before right? So don't worry about it. Everything will be fine today." She said lying about the last part.

Chichi pulled away and looked at her daughter "well, I guess you're right…maybe I am overreacting a little…"

Reilena looked at her shocked _did she just say…she was overreacting?_

"Everything will be fine…they always are when your father is here…" Chichi continued.

"Well hey mom I got to go…I will meet you guys at the tournament!" Reilena said gathering her things and heading for the door.

"Oh wait Reilena!" Chichi yelled at her.

Reilena swung around at the sound of her name "yeah?"

"Don't worry if you don't make it in time for registration I will be sure to save you a seat in the audience! If your father wins the tournament we can always use that money to send you to college!" she yelled.

Reilena's face faulted "right…mom…uh I will make sure I am there before registration…"

_I hope…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena slowly approached the high school and looked around "man this place is like a ghost town…everyone must be at the tournament…or home watching all the coverage on TV.

Just as she was about to enter the building she heard her cell phone go off and grabbed it to see who it was.

"Trunks…naturally…" she said as she flipped it open.

"Make this quick because I need to make sure I have this timed just right…" she said to him.

"What ever happened to a simple hello?" Trunks said on the other end.

"What did you need boxer boy?" she said slightly annoyed.

"Just wanted to see if you were still going through with this that's all." Trunks said to her.

Reilena sighed in annoyance "of course I am…Trunks if I skip this test it will ruin my whole average! Don't worry I have everything under control…I think…"

"You think? Rei I thought that this was a sure fire plan?" he said on the other end.

"Well in theory yes…practice…well I guess we are just going to have to see…but I'm a Son…I can do anything!" she said to him confidently.

"You may be a Son but your teacher isn't…let's just hope she doesn't decide to keep you longer than the time it takes you to do the whole test…" Trunks said back.

"She shouldn't…I've taken classes with her before she never lectures on exam days…" she said to him.

"What was the plan again…just so I am clear on things." He asked her.

Reilena shook her head and sighed "I go in there…I take the written part of the test…then during the lab I tell my partner to shut up and look pretty and I do all the work then bam leave the room and high tail my ass to the tournament. If all goes well I should be there just as you guys are leaving to go register."

"You still have time to back out and just come to the tournament…" Trunks said trying to get her to reconsider.

"No way I am going to do this…I can do both…just because my teacher is a prick doesn't mean that I have to rescind either my grade or my opportunity to kick Damien's ass in front of millions of people." She said back to him.

"Ok…if you say so…" Trunks began when he was cut off by his father and mother walking by him arguing.

"_Woman I don't understand why we can't just fly to the tournament!" Vegeta yelled._

"_We are flying Vegeta so I don't see why there is any need for another argument today!" Bulma yelled back._

"_I am not getting on that fucking flying machine it moves too slow! There is no reason as to why I can't just fly myself there!" he yelled back._

"_Because Vegeta we are going as a group! If you don't like it then don't bother showing up to the tournament at all!" Bulma continued._

"Is that Vegeta I hear?" Reilena said to him.

Trunks gave a heavy sigh "yeap, that's my dad…and my mom…we are almost ready to start heading on over to your place…"

"I see well hey I got to go Trunks I will see you later!" she said as she hung up the phone.

Reilena then focused her attention on the building and gave one last sigh "ok Reilena this will work!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**About two hours later…**

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this vehicle!" Vegeta said aggravated at the fact that he let Bulma get her way.

"Vegeta what did I tell you this morning?" Bulma snapped back.

"Wow really papa you've ridden on galactic slugs?" Bra asked her father intrigued.

Vegeta smirked "of course I have…and if we ridding them right now we would be there already!"

"Will you hush?!?" Bulma yelled at him.

Vegeta grunted as he sunk down slightly in his seat.

"So guys do you think Goku is really going to show up?" Bulma asked everyone ridding in the back.

"Oh he'll be there…I know he will…dads never let us down before." Gohan said optimistically.

"Right, Goku never breaks a promise!" Master Roshi said with a laugh.

"Hey Videl, why aren't you going to the tournament with your dad? I would have figured he would have wanted you there with him while he met the press." Trunks asked her.

"Oh he wanted me there alright, but I told him that my obligation was to my husband and that I was going with you guys." She said to him.

"Wait hold on a second, you told your dad we were entering?" Gohan said a little shocked.

Videl smirked "oh no…I still want to see the look on his face when he sees all of you…especially you Gohan it'll be kind of funny don't you think?"

Gohan gave a nervous laugh "oh yeah….funny, funny…"

"Oh cheer up Gohan, maybe you will get lucky and he will forfeit before you even get into the ring with him!" Krillin said laughing.

"I could only wish I would be so lucky…by the way I bet my dad will barely recognize you with your new hairdo Krillin." Gohan said to him.

"Hey, it's stylish!" Krillin said in defense.

Trunks smirked "so Yamcha, why aren't you entering the tournament?"

"Me, there is no way that I could compete against you guys! Besides I gave up fighting after the Cell Games." Yamcha said to him.

"Hey by the way where is Reilena I thought she was entering too?" Krillin asked them.

"She had to…take care of some things at school." Trunks said back to him with a sigh.

_And she better hurry up too…I am only entering this stupid tournament for her…_

"What could she possibly have to take care of that couldn't wait until after today?" Krillin pondered.

"For your information Krillin, Reilena has to take a very important test at school today! She realizes that there is much more to this world than silly fighting and getting a good education is the most important thing she needs to be focusing on right now!" Chichi growled.

"Ok…ok…no need…to yell…" Krillin said nervously.

Marron giggled "dad you're funny…"

"Oh hey before I forget, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, listen I think we should all agree to not turn into Super Saiyan's during the fights." Gohan said to them.

"Ok, sounds fair, but I was going to do that anyways." Trunks said in agreement.

"Why would I do such a silly thing as that?" Vegeta said as if he was brushing the whole idea off.

"Hey, you know that's a good idea Gohan. If people see you transform there is a good chance they may recognize you from the Cell Games. And after that, well the journalists would get all your names off the entry form and…ugh TV cameras would be all over my front yard!" Bulma said in aggravation.

"Yeah I mean, when you think about it, we are all kind of risking it period by showing up…well except for Krillin." Gohan smirked.

"Oh enough with the hair jokes already! Jeeze can't give a guy a break…" Krillin said back.

"I don't see the problem here…when the journalists show up I will just destroy them!" Vegeta responded.

"Vegeta will you behave yourself?" Bulma said annoyed.

"Fine…then its settled, there will be no Super Saiyan transformation in the battles. Of course I will still have the advantage." Vegeta smirked.

"Don't worry papa probably won't need to turn Super Saiyan to win!" Bra said happily.

Vegeta smirked showing his approval for his daughters comment.

"It's alright with me Gohan, I don't have to transform." Goten said to him.

"Wow that sure is good news for me…heck maybe this way I will stand a chance, you know fighting a Super Saiyan is like trying to fight a steam roller with your hands tied…." Krillin laughed nervously.

"Will you shut up already baldy?" Vegeta yelled aggravated.

"Hey look guy's there's the island we're almost there!" Bulma exclaimed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena sighed as she tapped her finger on her desk and looked at the clock.

_This is so ridicules…I have been sitting here for forty-five minuets and most of them are still on the second page…_

"…and time…please turn in your exams and go find your name on one of the lab stations…" Ms. Grier said to them.

Reilena quickly grabbed her exam and raced up to turn it in.

Ms. Grier looked down at her exam "well Ms. Son…I hope you did well I noticed that you finished way before everyone else."

Reilena didn't say anything as she turned around and walked back to find her lab station. She quickly scanned the tables and found her name.

"Ok…let's see who's my partner for this…oh crap…this is just not my day is it?" she said looking down at the name next to hers.

_Why won't she let us keep the same lab partners that we have in class for the tests?_

"So how you doing lab partner?" someone said to her.

Reilena looked up and sighed "hi Lei…"

"Alright you have one hour to complete the experiment that is on the table…when you are done answering the questions you can hand them in and leave…you may start now." Ms. Grier said to them.

Reilena turned her attention back to her partner "alright you listen here…I have somewhere to be in…soon and I can't have you messing up this whole thing! So just let me take care of the lab…make yourself look busy so she doesn't know you aren't doing any work and just copy down my answers."

Lei looked at her and shrugged "alright whatever you want man…less work the better…"

**30min later…**

Reilena gave a heavy sigh "ok did you get everything?"

"Uh yeah I copied it right from your paper…" Lei said to her.

Reilena grabbed the worksheet from him and began to examine it.

"Ugh…listen its spelled nucleic not nuleic!" she yelled at him as she changed the spelling.

"So I gather that you two are done?" Ms. Grier asked them.

"Yes mame…here you go…" Reilena said as she quickly handed over both of their papers.

Ms. Grier began examining them then noticed that the two of them were packing up to go.

"Oh just a minuet you two…Mr. Nyugen, just tell me one thing…what happens when you heat carcinogenic?" Ms. Grier asked him.

Lei starred at him blankly "uh...well..."

_What is she doing...great he doesn't even know the difference between left and right...how the hell would he know what happens when you heat a carcinogenic?_

"Well Mr. Nyugen…I'm waiting…and I don't want Ms. Son to help you." She said to him.

"Well…uh you see…ummm nothing?" he said to her.

Reilena shook her head in disappointment.

"No Mr. Nyugen that isn't the answer…but it's funny because you have the right answer written down here on the paper…" she said to him.

"Oh well…Reilena helped me with that one…" Lei said nervously.

"Right I am sure that she did…tell me did you do any of the experiment?" Ms. Grier asked him.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I have done some of the experiment…"Lei said looking around the room.

"Well if you did you would have answered that question correctly…" Ms. Grier said.

Reilena looked at the two of them and slowly started to turn around "well hey I would love to say and chat but I have somewhere to…"

"Where do you think you are going Ms. Son?" she yelled at her.

Reilena turned around to face her "I was just going…like you said we could if we were done…"

"What makes you think you are done?" Ms. Grier said to her.

"Well I finished the lab…" she said.

"Yes you finished the lab…but Mr. Nyugen didn't and since this is a team grade you have to stay until your partner is done…and since your partner hasn't completed any of this experiment you have to wait till he's through." Ms. Grier said showing a new blank worksheet on their table.

"But Ms. Grier I…" she began.

"I don't want to hear it…" Ms. Grier said as she walked away.

"Oh you had better hurry up with this is thing…" Reilena said looking at Lei.

"Hey you were the one who said…" Lei began.

"And no Ms. Son you can't help him!" their teacher yelled from across the room.

Reilena sat back down in her seat "lovely…just fucking lovely…"

**Hour later…**

"There…well I don't know if any of this is right but…I'm done..." Lei said proudly as he threw his pencil down.

Reilena looked up at the clock "it's about time it took you like double the time to do that experiment than I did the first time!"

"Hey no need to get all in a tizzy…" Lei said as he went to hand in his paper.

Reilena quickly gathered her things and raced towards the door looking down at her cell phone "great…great…great…registration ends at ten thirty…it's nine thirty! Looks like I am going to have to haul ass if I am going to get to the tournament on time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh who would have thought it would have taken us so long to get clearance to land on the island?" Bulma said shaking her head.

"Well, it is the first World Tournament in nine years…" Gohan said as he looked around.

Videl looked around to see millions of people wearing her father on a t-shirt "you know this is really kind of creepy seeing all these people wearing my father's face on their shirt…"

Krillin laughed "well he is their champion right?"

Trunks sighed as he looked down at his cell phone "nine-thirty…where are you Rei you should be here…"

All of a sudden Trunks heard someone call his name out. He quickly turned around to see Chaz and Aleta running up to him.

"Hey Trunks…what a coincidence I didn't know you were coming to the tournament?!?" Aleta said surprised.

"Yeah bro why didn't you tell us we could have gotten seats together?" Chaz said.

Trunks gave a nervous laugh "oh well…you know kind of slipped my mind but I guess I could be asking you two the same thing…"

"True…not going to fight that one…" Chaz said in agreement.

"So where is Reilena? I mean I would expect to see her here with you …you guys are like joined at the hip or something…hey is this your family?" Aleta said to him.

Trunks was taken back a little bit by her forwardness "uh well Rei had to take care of some things at school but she will be here…and yeah…well err some of them are…"

"Well, why don't you introduce us son? I've never met any of your friends before…hi I'm Bulma, Trunks's mother…" Bulma said walking up to the two of them.

Trunks blushed from embarrassment "mother…please…"

"Nice…to meet you mame…well hey we got to go stake out our seats…we'll see you later… Hey tell Rei we said hi!" Aleta said noticing Trunks' embarrassment as she led Chaz off.

"Yeah…sure…see yah…" Trunks said as he watched Chaz pull Aleta away from the group.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh and turned around to face them.

"Well they seemed nice…" Chichi said to the group as they all looked at her strangely.

"Yeah…their nice alright…" Trunks said back with a heavy sigh.

_Reilena…where the hell are you…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena flipped open her cell phone as she zoomed through the clouds "grr...almost ten…I am going to seriously need to put this into overdrive if I am going to make it on time!"

She quickly powered up and began concentrating on the task at hand.

"You know…if it wasn't for that idiot, I wouldn't be in this situation right now…why couldn't we just use our own…" she began as she heard her cell phone go off.

She quickly flipped open her cell "hello?"

"Where are you?" the voice said to her.

Reilena sighed "Namek…where do you think I am Trunks?"

"For all I know you could be…what's taking you so long…what's all that noise?" Trunks said to her aggravated.

"I got held up at school…I'll tell you later…and for your information all that noise is me trying to haul MY ass to where you are!" Reilena yelled at him.

"Ok, ok no need to yell I get the idea…how long are you going to be?" Trunks asked her.

"I'll be there soon…keep your pants on…" she said as she closed her cell phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Boys…always so impatient…" she said as she continued towards the tournament.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sighed as he flipped his cell phone closed "you know…she could have said goodbye…"

"So how long is Reilena going to be?" Gohan asked him.

Trunks shrugged "I don't know all she said was she's going to be here soon…for all we know that could mean five minuets or two hours…"

"Well at any rate we should probably keep a look out for my dad…I wonder if he's here yet?" Gohan said looking around.

"Well doesn't your dad know that instant-transmition technique…I am sure if he was here he would have found us right?" Videl said to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" he said with a small laugh.

"Of course I'm right…I'm always right…" Videl smirked.

"Hey look guys there's Piccolo!" Goten said happily.

"Hey…yeah there he is…Piccolo over here!" Gohan yelled as he waved towards the green Namek.

Piccolo slowly approached the group "so what took you guys so long?"

Vegeta huffed "why don't you ask the woman?"

Bulma growled back at him "you say that one more time Vegeta I swear…"

"So has anyone seen Goku yet?" Piccolo said interrupting Bulma.

"Nope we were kind of hopping that he might be with you…" Krillin said scratching his head.

"Gee…I hope he really does come back…" Chichi said looking around the area.

"Oh he'll be here…Goku never breaks a promise…" Master Roshi said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah my dad's the strongest fighter in the universe of course he will show up…" Goten said matter-of-factly.

Bra's ears perked up and turned to Goten "no way, my dad is the strongest in the universe…how can your dad be the strongest if he's dead?"

Vegeta turned his head slightly towards his young daughter and smirked at her comment.

"Well that's what Gohan and Reilena told me…that he is the strongest fighter ever!" Goten said reiterating what he had just stated.

Just as Bra was about to rebuttal everyone's attention was drawn to a large crowd that was suddenly forming near them.

"Hey I wonder what's going on over there." Yamcha said as he pointed to a large helicopter that was now opening off to the side.

Videl gave a huge sigh and shook her head "why don't you take three guesses…"

With that said a large number of people began to file out of it…finally revealing Mr. Satan in an elaborate wrestling outfit smiling and greeting on lookers.

"Look who it is guys…our hero the one who beat Cell because we were all too weak, remember?" Krillin laughed.

"Man people still believe that? Obviously I'm not keeping up on current events." Bulma said in disgust.

"Yeah…they do…somehow…and to think I help manufacture that image." Videl said with a sigh.

"Hey…everyone needs someone to look up to…even if they do tell tall tales…" Gohan said with a nervous laugh.

"He sure does like to ham it up doesn't he?" Yamcha laughed.

"Hey shouldn't we be focusing on finding Goku?" Piccolo said trying to get them to focus on the task at hand.

"Oh…right…I'll go comb the area!" Krillin said as he turned around.

"Yeah me too!" Yamcha said as he went to join them.

Just as they all turned around to go find Goku they heard a voice from behind.

"Hey guys you aren't leaving now are you? I mean just got back!" they said to them.

Everyone turned around to see Goku standing there with Baba, smiling as if nothing has changed.

"Dad…dad it's really you!" Gohan yelled happily.

Piccolo smirked "Goku…"

"Wow…you were right…he actually came back…" Videl said in amazement.

"Pinch me…this can't be real…" Krillin said on the verge of tears.

Goku laughed "wow…you guys have changed a lot over the years I can't believe it!"

"Welcome back Goku…" Master Roshi said with a smile.

"Wow…it's really him…" Bulma said still in shock.

"Goku…no way…" Trunks said staring at him.

"Oh Goku…you came back!" Chichi said with tears in her eyes.

Goten just stood there…in awe of his father not knowing what to say.

"So guys are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Goku said with a laugh.

As soon as he finished his sentence Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar all ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you…" Chichi said as she watched them.

"I've missed you too Chichi…" he said with a warm smile.

Goten still stood there firmly next to his mother as he watched the others greet his father.

As the others started to back off of him Goku noticed Goten standing there clearly still in awe at his appearance.

"Hey…he looks just like me…" Goku said curiously as he pointed at Goten.

Goten, startled by this, and took a few steps back towards his mother.

Chichi smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair "he isn't going to bite Goten; you can go say hi to your father…"

Goten gulped and took a step forward "hi…I'm Goten…"

Goku walked up to him and bent down to be close to his level sticking out his hand "and I'm Goku…hey…"

Goten looked at him for a few moments before wrapping his arms around him in a big hug.

Goku fell over from the force of Goten and laughed as he got up and ruffled Goten's hair "wow you sure are a strong one…impressive!"

"Goku…I hate to interrupt but remember…you only have twenty four hours…that's all I can do…" Baba said to him.

"Right I understand thanks Baba!" Goku said waving as she left.

With that said Goku turned his attention to the others "so I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting…"

"No way dad we just got here, you are right on time!" Gohan said to him.

"Excellent…wow it looks like everyone is here this is great…wait a minuet…where's Reilena? Did I miss her or something?" Goku said looking around.

"No you didn't, but she will be here she had some things at school to take care of…speaking of the devil…" Trunks said as he looked down at his cell phone.

"The devil…where?" Goku said looking around.

Trunks quickly flipped open his cell phone and slightly walked away from the group "Rei where are you?"

"I'm here…trying to navigate my way through this ridicules crowd…you know it would be really nice if maybe…oh I don't know ONE OF YOU RAISES YOUR ENERGY LEVEL SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE YOU ARE!" Reilena yelled through the phone.

"You know you really need to stop that…there…does that help?" he said raising his energy level.

"Very much so…I'll see you in like two minuets…" she said as she hung up her cell phone.

Trunks let out a heavy sigh as he looked up to see everyone staring at him "heh…she'll be here in a second…"

"But I don't get it…where's the devil?" Goku said still looking around.

"Uh dad…it's a figure of speech…" Gohan leaned over and whispered to him.

"Oh…I get it…I think…" Goku said scratching his head.

Krillin laughed "well I guess some things never change…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena bobbed and weaved through the dense crowd of people "this is nuts…there are so many people…you can barely move through…"

_Well at least I made it…before registration no less…thank all things that are holy there were no airplanes flying around…_

"These stupid shoes are slowing me down…" Reilena sighed as she continued fighting her way through the crowd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look there's Reilena!" Goten yelled as he broke away from the group and ran towards his older sister.

"Excuse me…sorry…err didn't mean to step on your foot sir…sorry…" Reilena said when the next thing she knew she was on the ground with Goten on top of her.

"Goten…seriously…you need to stop that…" she moaned as she tried to push him off.

Goten looked up at her then laughed "oh…sorry Rei…heh…"

"So…think you can get off me?" Reilena said trying to sit up.

Goten looked down at her then quickly picked himself up "oh yeah…sorry again!"

Reilena got up and brushed herself off "it's ok…now where is everyone else?"

"Right over there…" Goten said as he pointed to the crowd of people gathered around someone.

"Oh…I should have just guessed it's kind of hard to miss Piccolo and Vegeta…" Reilena said as she and Goten walked over to them.

As everyone was talking to Goku, Trunks noticed Goten and Reilena walking over towards them.

Trunks smirked "well it's about time! I didn't think you were going to make it…"

Reilena folded her arms "hey be nice…you have no idea what I had to go through to get here on time. Besides, like I said I'm a Son…I can do anything…"

"And that's the kind of attitude that will get you far in this tournament!" someone said to her.

Reilena looked up to see her father waving at her and walking over towards them.

"Dad…dy…" Reilena said shocked even though she knew he was coming back.

"Hey…wow look at you Rei you are practically all grown up I barely recognize you! I bet you drive the boys wild…the last time I saw you I could carry you on my shoulders!" Goku laughed.

"Well…no…I mean…err…well it's been nine years dad…" Reilena said stuttering while trying to hold back her tears of joy.

"Well hey do I at least get a hug?" Goku said putting his hands on his hips.

Reilena nodded her head slowly as she approached him and wrapped her arms around him tight.

Trunks looked on and couldn't help but smile at the sight _wow, look at that I haven't seen her smile like that since…well…since…wow since before the Cell Games…_

"I missed you dad…" she said as she hugged him.

"Aww well I missed you too Rei…" Goku said as finished up the hug and brought his attention to the others.

"So should be heading on over to the registration table?" Goku said point towards a long line of people in the distance.

"Yeah we should be heading over there…registration ends soon…" Piccolo said to them.

"Hey, hey Goten wait up!" someone yelled from behind them.

Goten turned around then smiled at who he saw running towards them "hey Viri you made it alright!"

Viri, who was dragging his poor mother behind him, stopped in front of the group.

"Yeah there's a lot of people here man…hey who's that guy? He kind of looks like you…" Viri said pointing at Goku.

"Oh this is my dad he's back for a whole day, from the…" Goten began but Reilena covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Shh Goten you can't go around parading that information ok. Not everyone knows that there is a way for you to come back from the dead…" Reilena whispered to him.

"Oh…ok…" Goten said slightly disappointed.

Goku gave a big smile and extended out his hand towards Viri "hi, I'm Goku nice to meet you!"

Viri shook it and looked up "uh, nice…to meet you sir…"

Goku then brought his attention to Frija who was standing there watching Goku intensely "you must be his mom, I'm Goku!"

Frija gave Goku a small smile "yes I am, nice to meet you…Goku…"

Reilena noticed the look she was giving her father _that's a strange look…does she…what is she thinking…or hiding…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Next…" the registration monk said as called the next fighter to register.

"So hey did you see that weird look Frija was giving my before?" Reilena whispered to Trunks.

"Yeah, what was up with that…does she not like him or something?" Trunks asked her.

"I don't know…as far as I know they don't even know each other…I'm telling you Trunks…she's hiding something…" Reilena said as they moved up through the line.

"Next…ah yes another one for the junior division…" the monk said looking at Viri.

"Wait what junior division? No way pal I want to register for the regular tournament." Viri said angrily.

"Sorry son but everyone under fifteen years old must enter the junior division." The other monk said to him.

"But that's…that's dumb…" Viri whined.

"Rules are rules young man…" the monk said to him as he registered his name.

"V if they say you have to enter the junior division then you have to enter the junior division." Frija said to her son.

"Goten can you believe that we have to fight with the toddlers…" Viri said to him with a sigh.

"We do? I didn't know that toddler's could fight?" Goten said thinking.

Viri shook his head in embarrassment "seriously Goten…seriously…"

Reilena laughed "wow too bad for them…well I guess we know who the final match is going to be there…"

"Hey you know you and I are only two years older than the cut off for that division." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…you're right huh…" she said realizing that he was right.

After a few minuets they were all registered and waiting at the gate to the waiting area.

"Now good luck, Goku and Gohan and Reilena and Goten…I want you all to do the best that you can!" Chichi said to them.

"We will mom…" Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry Chichi I am sure that one of us is bound to win…" Goku said with a smile.

"Yeah I mean there are four of us…" Reilena smirked.

"Hey I think I am going to go with you guys…you know see my dad while he is still in one piece…" Videl smirked.

"Hey don't worry Videl; we will make sure to leave your dad semi functional." Krillin laughed.

"Hey be careful guys!" Bulma waved as they all made their way into the fighter waiting area.

"By mom!" Goten and Viri both yelled as they both ran off to the head of the group.

"By Trunks, by papa you guys are going to kick everyone else's butts!" Bra yelled as she waved.

Trunks smiled at his little sister and turned around to begin walking in when he felt someone grab his hand and pull.

"Come on Trunks we got to catch up with everyone else or we're both going to get a crappy locker…" Reilena said pulling at him.

"Oh right…" he laughed nervously.

Reilena cocked her head to the side and looked at him confused "alright what's up with the face?"

"Oh…nothing…I just have a feeling today is going to be a very long day…" Trunks said to her as the continued to follow the others.

**A/N: Alrighty Chapter 6 is in the hole! Hope you guys liked! Next chapter will have the preliminaries and the junior division! So as always R/R plz!!!**


	7. Shenanigans

**I know I know so late, but I have been so busy with midterms, then my team won the World Series so I have spent the past month just watching playoff games (and I actually went to the one they won the pennant at!) plus I have like 50 gazillion projects due on top of me substitute teaching one the side! I am one busy girl! So I apologize for making this so late! Anyways on to the chapter….as always thank you to those who reviewed the last one and please pretty please read and review this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 7: Shenanigans**

"So Rei what's the deal with the clothes? I mean when you were a little your mother had to have me practically tie you down to get a dress on you." Goku laughed

"School dress code dad…ugh I can't wait to get out of these clothes…this skirt is really starting to annoy me." Reilena said tugging at it.

"So your mother made you go to regular school too huh?" Goku said thinking.

"Well…uh I wouldn't exactly say she made me…" Reilena said with a nervous laugh.

**Flashback**

"_But mom why can't I go to regular school like Trunks! Grr it's totally not fair!" Reilena huffed in the kitchen._

"_Because I already told you, you are going to be home schooled for another two years and then we will talk about regular public school, just like your brother!" Chichi yelled back._

"_But mom Gohan didn't even want to go to regular school!" Reilena said back._

"_No your brother wasn't ready to go to a regular school until then and neither are you!" Chichi said back._

"_But mom I'm NOT Gohan! I am ready for this I want to make new friends! Trunks was telling me about all the cool stuff he will get to do at his school!" Reilena pleaded._

"_I don't care you are not going to regular school and that's final!" Chichi yelled._

_Reilena sighed and paced the room a bit before stopping and looking up at her mother with a smirk "you know mom, Gohan did meet Videl while he was in school…I mean for all I know my mister someone will be in regular school and I will never get the chance to meet him because by the time I get to go to regular school he will already have a steady girlfriend."_

_Chichi stopped washing the plate in her hand and cocked her head to the side a little to show she was listening._

_Reilena gave a fake sigh "you know it would be a shame if I missed my opportunity to meet mister right because of all this. I mean then I would never get married and I won't have kids…I'll just live the rest of my life as the crazy old cat woman…naming each cat as if it were my own child."_

_Chichi quickly turned around to face her "what school did you say Trunks is enrolled in again? Maybe Bulma will let you use her address so you can go there too.."_

**End of Flashback**

Reilena shook her head "man what an ordeal that was…"

"So you know Goten your 'dead' dad looks a lot like you…its kind of freaky…" Viri said to Goten looking back at Goku.

"You think? Mom always said I reminded her of him…" Goten said pondering.

"Yeah and he doesn't even look that strong either…" Viri said with a smirk.

"I already told Viri Gohan and Rei told me that my dad was the strongest in the universe!" Goten protested.

"So what's with the hair Krillin? I mean I always thought that you were you know, naturally bald…" Goku said looking at Krillin.

"No I just kept it well waxed…I thought I told you that?" Krillin said back to him.

"But I don't get it….why did you stop doing it? You just don't look like Krillin anymore…" Goku said still confused.

"I guess love makes you just change something's." Krillin said blushing.

Just then Android 18 slowly walked by, surprising Goku.

"Whoa what out guys Android 18 is here!" Goku yelled.

18 rolled her eyes "look he noticed…how cute maybe he does have some brains up there."

Reilena and Gohan gave a heavy sigh.

"Maybe we should have warned him about that before hand?" Gohan whispered to her.

Reilena nodded her head in response.

"Someone please tell me that she still isn't terrorizing the planet?!?" Goku said still in shock.

"Well…uh actually Goku…18 and I have actually gotten married…" Krillin said blushing.

"You mean you live in the same house as her?!?" Goku said in disbelief.

"Well that's part of the deal…we even had a kid together." Krillin said back.

"WHAT but how…how can Androids have babies?!?" Goku yelled.

Reilena put her hand to her head and sighed "daddy…"

"Spare me…" 18 said as she began to walk ahead of them.

Krillin looked up at Goku annoyed "as it so happens she first started out as a human being…Dr. Gero just remodeled her a little bit…"

"Oh…well in that case…congratulations!" Goku said with a grin.

"Thank you…hey you know I wasn't the only one to get married while you were gone…" Krillin said nudging Gohan.

"Oh really who is it, Yamcha, Tien…Piccolo did you get married too?" Goku said looking at them.

Piccolo grunted in disgust and chose to ignore Goku's previous statement.

Gohan sighed and crossed his arms taping his ring finger. All of a sudden Goku noticed the ring on both his and Videl's finger and his face lit up with a huge grin.

"Wow…no way you two…and I missed it?!? Oh man…wow….my son married…I really did miss a lot! I wish I was there for the wedding!" Goku said pulling his son in for a hug.

"Its ok dad…we understand…" Gohan said slightly embarrassed.

"Wow my son's all grown up now…welcome to the family Videl!" Goku said giving her a big hug as well.

"Thanks…Goku…" she said slightly out of breath from the tight hug.

"So when did you two get married?" Goku asked intrigued.

Gohan looked at Videl and smiled "about four years ago…"

"Wow so I guess you two are still kind of newlyweds huh?" Goku said with a sly look on his face.

Gohan and Videl blushed at his statement "dad…"

"So I guess that means you and your father made up huh Videl?" Goku said to her.

"Well…I guess you could say that…" Videl smirked thinking about how much her father feared Gohan.

They all continued walking when Reilena heard her name called out from behind.

"So you actually decided to show up…I'm impressed…" the voice said.

Reilena and Trunks both turned around to see Damien standing there behind them.

"Of course we showed up why wouldn't we?" Trunks said rather annoyed by his presence.

"Yeah…I don't make promises I can't keep…" Reilena smirked.

"Well…I mean I know Rei has a reputation to uphold I mean…I mean I wonder where your friendly male counterparts are." Damien said with a smirk.

"Oh he did not just….grrr you have some never bud saying that in front of my family and friends!" Reilena yelled as she started to storm up to him when Trunks grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Now isn't the time…seriously…" Trunks said to her looking around.

"Hey who's that guy?" Goku whispered to Gohan.

Gohan shrugged in response and went back to watching the three of them.

"Trunks let go of me…he can't just get away with saying that!" Reilena protested as she struggled to get free.

"Come on Rei just save it for later…he will get his…believe me…" Trunks said eying Damien.

"Yeah go with your pimp…" Damien said shooing them away.

"Grr that's it I'm decking you right here right…" Reilena began but Trunks quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"We will see you in the preliminaries…" Trunks said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Trunks Briefs but me down right now!" Reilena yelled as she struggled.

"Wow…she…really is a lot like your mother huh?" Goku said commenting on the scene.

Gohan slowly nodded his head in agreement "yeah…just don't let her hear you say that."

Goku stared at his son blankly then gave a big grin after finally understanding what he meant "gotcha…"

Trunks set Reilena down on the ground as soon as he saw that they were far enough away so that there were no more confrontations.

"What the hell was that Trunks why did you do that?!?" Reilena said annoyed.

"Because, one, you were making a scene and, two, you can kick the shit out of him during the tournament…" Trunks said to her.

Reilena sighed and turned around, noticing Damien completely gone "now where could he have possibly gone so quickly?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damien walked back into an alley way and quickly looked around.

"Good work boy…you got them all here…" someone said in the shadows.

Damien quickly turned around to see a small figure away from the light and smirked "of course…I told you she would take the bait…"

"Yes…yes there should be plenty of energy now…" the figure said with a small evil laugh.

"So what about your end of the deal man….I did what you wanted…" Damien said impatiently.

"Oh…yes why of course…" the figure said as Damien approached him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah that's much better…ugh I hate those school clothes…" Reilena said as she emerged from the locker room stretching, now dressed in a pair of black leggings, martial arts boots and a black baggy fit t-shirt.

Trunks smirked "finally I thought you got lost in there…"

"Hey!" Reilena said to him with a pout.

"So are we all ready to head on over?" Gohan asked them all.

"Hey I think I am going to leave you guys now and head on over to my father's room." Videl said to him.

"Yeah sure…" Gohan said smiling at his wife.

"Good luck hunnie…" Videl said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips then turned to the others.

"Get a room you two!" Krillin yelled jokingly.

Videl sighed and shook the comment off "good luck you guys I'll be cheering for you in the stands with everyone else!"

"Bye Videl nice seeing you again!" Goku waved with a big grin as she walked away.

"Alright we better get going or we will miss the preliminaries…" Piccolo said to them as they all started to walk towards the fighter gathering area.

Goten jumped down from the top stairs and looked around at the crowd.

"Wow look at all the fighters…" Goten said scanning the crowd.

Viri sighed and shook his head "well why do you think they call it the WORLD martial arts tournament dummy?"

Goten was silent for a moment then responded "oh…I guess I see your point…"

"This is going to be so awesome…I can't wait!" Reilena said excitingly.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Trunks said hesitantly as he looked around.

"So all these people are competing?" Gohan asked.

"Yup…man there are way more fighters than the last time we entered huh Goku?" Krillin commented.

Vegeta grunted "I say we wipe them all out now…"

Trunks sighed and shook his head "father…"

"Hey it's you guys!" someone yelled at them.

Everyone turned to their right to see a blonde man in a suit running up towards them.

"Hey how yah doing long time no see huh?" Krillin said to the man.

"Wow and here I started to thought I would never see you guys again. I mean how long as it been you haven't come out to compete in the tournament in ages!" the man said to them.

"Uh…does your dad know that guy?" Trunks commented to Reilena.

Reilena shrugged "beats me…"

"So come on tell me…it wasn't Mr. Satan who defeated Cell right, come on I know it was you…" the man commented quietly to Goku.

Goku and Krillin both gave a small laugh.

"Listen seriously you guys have no idea how glad I am to see you here…these last few tournaments have been capital b boring you know what I mean? Say are all of them with you too?" the man said to Goku.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…" Goku said back.

"Great, even better! So you think you guys can get through the fight without blowing up the ring this time?" the man yelled back at Piccolo.

"We'll try…" Piccolo smirked.

"And that's exactly the kind of attitude this tournament has been lacking…hey you haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?" the man said commenting on Goku's halo.

"Oh no dad please don't…" Reilena said shaking her head.

"Oh this…well actually I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell but they let me come back this one time for a day to compete…" Goku said nonchalantly.

Gohan sighed "he did…"

The man stared at Goku blankly and then shook off the comment "well that's weird but hey with all the stuff I've seen you do it would be dumb to doubt you now!"

"Well it's nice to see someone who knows how great dad is for a change…" Gohan said to Reilena.

"Yeah…I guess…" she said not to sure as to what to make of all of this.

"Well it was nice talking to all of you but I have some business to take care of…good luck to all of you…not that you will be needing any of it." The man said as he walked away.

"So…who was that guy?" Trunks said confused.

"Oh he was just an old friend from tournaments past…" Goku began when he noticed everyone running towards the side of one building.

"Oh look who it is everyone…the man who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak remember?" Krillin said mockingly.

Reilena smirked and patted Gohan on the back "and to think Gohan…you married into his family…"

"Hey now Videl is nothing like her father…" Gohan said back to her.

"Yeah…line up if you want an autograph from the greatest fighter ever because I'm not charging for the first fifty!" Mr. Satan said.

"Lame…" Viri said with a sigh.

"Hey no one wants an autograph, he said the first fifty were free?" Goku asked them all.

"No…not really dad…" Reilena said to him as they watched everyone fight to get Mr. Satan's autograph.

After things quitted down with Mr. Satan the tournament monks began to explain the rules for the preliminaries.

"Wow they changed things around…now we have to hit a punching bag to qualify? Where's the fun in that?" Krillin said disappointed.

"Yeah and Mr. Satan is automatically qualified…I wouldn't exactly call that fair…" Trunks said to them.

"Well all these people did pay a lot of money to see him defend his title…what would be the point in all of this if he doesn't even qualify…" Gohan said back.

"Hey look he is going to punch the machine to give everyone something to guide themselves on…not that any of us won't pass it…" Reilena smirked.

"Hey why don't you all get a picture of this?!?" Mr. Satan yelled as he posed for cameras before punching the machine.

_This has got to stop…_ Piccolo thought to himself as he proceeded to destroy every camera in the area.

"Piccolo…did you…" Gohan began.

"A ring is a place for fighters not publicity seekers…besides I thought that you didn't want everyone to recognize you from the Cell games…" Piccolo said to him.

"Huh…good thinking Piccolo…" Reilena said impressed.

"Hey look at that he scored a 137…maybe he isn't as weak as well all think he is…" Krillin said with a laugh.

"Well he did win the last tournament on his own you know…" Gohan added in.

"I guess…but I still think he's an idiot…" Reilena said rolling her eyes.

Vegeta snorted "he's just a nosey fool…I say we put him out of commission right now so we don't have to deal with his nonsense…"

"Now Vegeta…that's not nice…he deserves a shot too…" Goku said to him with a small laugh.

"I didn't come to this tournament to be nice Kakarot…I came here to have another chance at defeating you!" Vegeta said annoyed.

Trunks sighed and shook his head as he heard his father babble on.

_Father, can't you just forget about this stupid grudge…it's really starting to get old…_

"Hey Goten, Viri don't you think you two should be getting on over to fighter waiting area…you guys are going out first you know..." Gohan said to them.

Goten and Viri looked at each other and nodded "Right…"

"Hey good luck guys…Goten don't worry when you get out their, you will do fine…just remember everything I taught yesterday ok?" Reilena yelled as she waved.

"Right thanks Rei bye everyone!" Goten waved as he and Viri walked off.

"Hey has your sister been giving you extra training sessions without me?!?" Viri said annoyed.

Goten gave a big grin and laughed "sorry V but I told her I wouldn't say anything…"

Viri scowled as they walked away "that…is so lame…"

"Alright everyone form a line behind the machine please…the top fifteen of you will go on to the next round of fighting…good luck to you all." The ring announcer said to them.

"Well at least we know we are guaranteed a spot…" Reilena whispered to Trunks.

"Hey you know I just noticed something…where's Tien and Chaozu?" Goku said looking around.

"Sorry dad…I couldn't find them…" Reilena said disappointingly.

"Yeah I besides I think I remember them saying after the last one that neither would be entering again…" Krillin said to him.

"Oh that's too bad…it won't be the same without them…" Goku said with a slight somber tone.

"97 points…77 points…112 points…" the referee said as a contestant punched the machine.

"Wow…I can't believe this many people scored less than Mr. Satan…" Trunks said in disbelief.

"I can't believe these people actually think they are worthy fighters…" Vegeta snorted.

"Next please…name?" the ref said.

18 approached the machine and gave him a blank stare "its 18…"

The ref looked up slightly surprised "o…k…18…you're up…"

"Hey look at that pretty little thing…I'd tap that any day…" one of the fighters said to his buddy.

Krillin over heard them and quickly growled "hey eyes off buddy she's married…and a mother!"

18 looked over at her husband and gave a quick sigh as she got ready to hit the punching machine.

"Err…hold on 18…remember…take it easy we don't want to stand out too much you know…" Krillin yelled in a whisper.

18 smirked "right…"

"Alright go…" the ref said.

18 flicked her wrist and then waited for it to register her score.

The ref's jaw dropped as he saw her score "seven….seven hundred and…seventy four points…this machine must be out of order."

"Oh what little he knows…" Gohan said with a laugh.

"18, that's what you call taking it easy?!?" Krillin said annoyed.

"It's not my fault these guys are so weak…" 18 snapped back.

"Alright mame could you please try again?" the ref asked her.

18 sighed and stepped up to the machine and hit it again, this time with a small tap of her finger.

"Hrmm…ok I'm going to say she hits two hundred..." Reilena said pondering.

"Two…hundred and three…points…" the ref said in shock again.

"Wow…you almost had that one on the ball Rei…" Trunks said to her impressed.

Reilena filled her nails on her shirt seemingly unimpressed by her feat "yeah, I know…"

Krillin stepped up next and hit the machine in the same manor that 18 had.

"One…hundred and…ninety two points…" the ref said shocked again.

Next was Goku…

"One hundred and eighty six points…" the ref said.

Then Piccolo…

"Two hundred and…ten points…." the ref said again.

Then Gohan…

"One hundred…eighty one points…" the ref went on.

Trunks…

"One hundred and ninety five points…" he continued.

"Show off…" Reilena said to him as she walked past him up to the machine. Reilena tapped the machine just as everyone else had but with a bit more reserve.

"One hundred seventy six points…" the ref said still in utter shock.

"I'm surprised you showed so much restraint…" Trunks said smirking.

"What can I say…I know what I'm capable of and I don't need a machine to tell me how strong I am…" Reilena said cockily.

"I think the pressure mechanism is broken…go in the back and get the spare…" the ref told one of the monks.

"Now stand aside…" Vegeta said as he approached the machine.

"Oh no dad please don't…" Trunks began but was cut off by Vegeta punching the machine into the brick wall behind it completely obliterating the machine.

"Completely destroy the punching machine like an ass?" Reilena said finishing Trunk's sentence.

Trunks sighed "was it really necessary for him to do that?"

"No…but it's your dad so you know, he does the complete opposite of what everyone else does…" Reilena said as she watched everyone in the area stare in utter shock at the sight before him.

Vegeta just stood there with his arms crossed, satisfied with the scene he just caused.

"Nice one Vegeta…" Gohan said shaking his head.

"Well…it's nice to know that everyone is bringing their best today!" Goku said trying to make light of the situation.

Vegeta snorted as he turned around and walked back towards the others, with the remaining fighters eagerly getting out of his way as he passed them.

"So guys I think they are starting the junior division in the main arena we should hurry on over there so we can get good seats…boy I can't wait to see Goten fight!" Goku said.

"Hey yeah your right dad…I don't think Goten would ever forgive us if we missed it…." Gohan said to him.

"Yeah…hey do you really think Viri will make it to the finals?" Krillin asked them.

"Oh trust me he will…just wait until you see the two of them fight…" Reilena said confidently.

"You in Vegeta or are you going to stay behind here?" Goku asked him.

"I'll go…anything is better than this lame side show." Vegeta said annoyed.

As they all left everyone quickly mumbled and stared at them as they went.

"You know, I didn't think we were going to be the center of attention…" Reilena commented.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh this is a pretty good spot!" Krillin said as they all stopped on a balcony over looking the stadium.

"Yeah you can pretty much see everything from up here!" Goku said looking around.

"Hey all you crazy fans!" the announcer said as he ran out on to the tournament ring.

"Alright here we go guys!" Krillin said excitingly.

"Coming up first we have the junior competition! We've got ten million zenie for the winner and five million for the runner up!" the announcer continued.

"Wow ten million huh…I'm sure mom will be glad to hear that…" Reilena said pondering.

"And we've got something special for the junior winner this year! In fact I wouldn't mind having a chance at this myself. You see folks the winner gets to fight with the champion himself the one…the only….MR. SATAN!" The announcer yelled.

Just as he finished Mr. Satan appeared with a large grin waving his hands around the crowd.

"Hey maybe we should have lied on the form and said we were 15…" Trunks said to Reilena.

"Maybe…I would love to fight him just to put him in his place." Reilena said with a smirk.

"Hey come on guys that's my father-in-law you know! I mean if Goten or Viri wins….they will go easy on him…" Gohan said to them.

Trunks and Reilena looked at each other "right…"

"Wow…I guess he really hasn't changed has he? He should really brand his name or something…" Goku laughed as he watched Mr. Satan continue to do his absurd posses and greetings to the audience.

"He's already beaten you there dad…" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Goku said confused.

"Yep, Mr. Satan has turned his name and likeness into cheesy, overpriced, crappy merchandise!" Krillin said with a laugh.

"His face is all over the place dad…way more than before he is actually franchising his dojos now…" Reilena said matter-of-factly.

"Really? That's interesting…I think…" Goku said completely confused.

Just then Mr. Satan did a flip and just as he set his foot down to land he slipped and fell backwards.

"Ouch that's got to hurt…" Trunks said looking on.

"I'm sure he's fine…" 18 said unenthusiastically.

"Buffoon…" Vegeta snorted.

The crowd fell silent as Mr. Satan froze on the ground in pain but quickly realized everyone was looking and quickly got back up…to the crowds delight.

"I'm joking!" Mr. Satan yelled lying to the crowd who bought every second of it.

"I'm sure you were buddy…what a tool…Gohan you really should have just came forward with the truth about the Cell Games…I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Well they have to start the junior division at sometime right?" Gohan said nervously.

"Now we have a special treat for all you fans and we know you are going to love it!" the announcer said to the crowd.

"Ooo, a surprise I wonder what it's going to be." 18 yawned.

"Maybe he will make us all filthy rich…" Krillin laughed.

"Yeah right…in your dreams Krillin Mr. Satan would never give away his money…well unless he was like you know blackmailed or something…" Reilena said to him.

All of a sudden a giant blimp showed up hovering over the ring.

"Oh boy big giant hovering video blimps are never good…" Trunks said looking up.

"Hey maybe they will show us a movie! It's been years since I've seen one of those!" Goku said happily as the others fell over anime style.

"Nine years ago the world was left hanging in suspense when the live transmission of the Cell Games was violently interrupted! But we now have completed a historic reenactment of that day for you all to see!" the announcer said.

"Are you kidding me?" Gohan yelled in shock.

"How accurate could that thing possibly be? The only ones who know what happened were us…and well you know Cell…." Krillin said to them.

Everyone then looked down to see Mr. Satan freaking out about the presentation of the games.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey these are pretty good seats guys." Yamcha said stretching his arms as they watched Mr. Satan's shenanigans.

"They didn't really find unaired footage did they?" Bulma said looking on.

"Judging by the way Mr. Satan is acting they might have." Master Roshi said.

"Oh just great, now I am defiantly going to have reporters on my lawn." Bulma moaned.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is…now my Gohan will get the credit he deserves!" Chichi said proudly.

"Chichi hunnie you know how Gohan feels about all of this…" Ox King said to his daughter.

"I know dad it's just not fair…." Chichi pouted.

"You're just upset because of all the money he's making off of this." Oolong said slyly.

Chichi hit him over head with her bag "that is not true…for the most part!"

"Mom is papa and Trunks going to be on TV?" Bra asked her mother.

"Yeah and my daddy too?" Marron asked her.

Bulma sighed and shook her head "well…we'll see girls…we'll see…"

"Hey guys glad I finally found you! Man there are a lot of people…hey why is my dad freaking out?" Videl asked them as she sat down near Chichi.

"Apparently they made a reenactment of the part of the Cell Games that we all missed because of the 'bad reception'" Oolong said to her.

"Wait what…seriously…great…" Videl said unenthusiastically.

"Well I can't see how bad this possibly could be…" Yamcha said with a nervous laugh.

Frija looked slightly towards them and gave a small smirk as everyone seemingly forgot that she was sitting there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena looked over at Trunks concerned "do you think that that reporter that was there went and told everyone what happened?"

Trunks shrugged "I don't know…I thought he was knocked out when your brother defeated Cell…"

"Maybe…" Reilena said as she looked out towards the blimp.

"Well whatever this is….it won't be pretty…just look at Mr. Satan down there…" Krillin said pointing to the ring where Mr. Satan was trying to get the video pulled.

"Who wants to see this movie?!?" the announcer yelled.

Everyone in the stadium cheered as Mr. Satan stood there dumbfounded…finally giving in and gave the crowd his trade mark smile and hand gestures.

"Wow he's going through with it…" Krillin said amazed.

"Alright so let's play that video!" the announcer yelled as the blimp started to role the movie.

"Here we go…" Reilena said with a sigh.

The video started to slowly roll showing a large wind storm then finally zooming in on the cell actor…whose costume line was clearly showing revealing some of his hair.

Krillin almost fell over when he saw the sight "you have got to be kidding me."

"You would think that they would have spent a little more money on the costumes considering the fact that they would be showing this to millions of people…" Reilena commented.

"Well that's the entertainment business for you…frugal to the very end…except for you know…when it comes to them…" Trunks said.

"_Ha, Ha…" The fake Cell said._

"_We will stop you Cell monster!" the actor in a suit made to look like Goku said as the camera panned from right to left showing actors dressed up looking like all the Z fighters that were at the games that day._

"This is…ridicules…" Gohan said as he watched.

"Tell me about it…we all look like clowns." Krillin commented.

"Wow…that's me…hey look Piccolo they almost made an exact replica of you!" Goku said in reference to the actor in the Piccolo costume…which was made the closest to the actual Z fighter.

"Goku…this is absurd…." Piccolo said angrily.

_Ha, ha it is I Cell who instead will defeat you! The fake Cell said as he got into a fighting stance._

"_Let's fight now err!" the fake Goku said as he and the fake Cell 'flew' up and began to 'fight'._

"Ok, ok, ok this is starting to get to be too much…" Reilena said laughing.

"It's…sickening…" Piccolo commented as he watched.

"Oh lighten up guys…I think it's kind of funny!" Goku laughed.

"_You gang of strangers were not hard but easy!" the fake Cell said to the fake Z fighters who were now on the ground._

"_Rats we have lost!" the fake Goku said._

"_Hey we are going to fight you now too!" two child voices said._

_At that moment the camera went to focus back on the fake Z fighters where two actors dressed up like Trunks and Reilena were standing in front the fake Z fighters._

"_Oh goodie…more kids to kill…" the fake Cell laughed._

"Ok…now this is getting ridicules…" Reilena said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it…" Trunks said with a sigh.

"You know I don't remember my ears having that big of a hole in them…and my hair being that shinny…" Reilena laughed as she looked at the recreation of herself on screen.

"Yeah and the last time I checked I was a whole month OLDER than you…" Trunks said commenting on he fact that the creators made him to look much younger (toddler age) than he actually was when he was at the games.

"_Wait…you leave those kids alone…" someone said in the distance._

_The camera did a close up to reveal an actor dressed up as Mr. Satan standing there in a dust field._

"_Mr. Satan!" the fake Trunks and Reilena said._

"_Go on home kids…I will take it from here…this is no place for you…" the fake Mr. Satan said._

"_Right!" the fake Reilena said._

"_When I grow up I want to be just like him!" the fake Trunks said._

"_Someday you will…remember to drink your milk and eat all of your vegetables!" the fake Mr. Satan said to them as they ran off._

"How…lame…" Trunks said in shock.

"Embarrassing…hopefully no one will make the connection." Reilena said back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man poor Reilena and Trunks." Videl said in horror.

"Tell me about it I'm embarrassed for them!" Oolong said stuffing his face.

"Boy I bet papa is really mad…" Bra said commenting on the scene.

"You know that thing doesn't look a think like me…" Yamcha said arrogantly.

"Oh please have you looked in a mirror lately?" Bulma said turning her head.

"So I am assuming that all of your friends were participants in the tournament?" Frija finally said to them.

Everyone looked over at her completely forgetting that she 'didn't really know' about what really happened at the Cell Games.

"Uh well…" Yamcha said nervously.

Frija smirked "it's ok…personally I don't really think that Mr. Satan defeated Cell anyways. Now I know it had to be one of them…but it's ok you don't have to tell me who…when I see them all fight, I can figure out for myself who defeated him."

"Well you know if you really want to know Frija I can tell you…" Chichi said proudly.

"No it's quite alright Chichi…I'd rather figure it out for myself…it'll be fun, keep me busy since the only reason I really came anyways was to see my son win the junior division." Frija said cockily.

"Oh really, what makes you think that your son can beat mine?" Chichi said starting to get annoyed.

"Well its simple, Viri has been training with the village elder since he could walk…if I remember you saying, Goten only started training about 6 years ago." Frija said back.

"Well I will have you know that my son comes from a long line of strong, victorious fighters! It runs in his blood….on both sides!" Chichi said now yelling.

"Oh really, is that so?" Frija smirked.

Everyone gave a sigh as they watched the two women bicker.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You look very strong…now here is a fire ball!" the fake Cell said moving over to press a small red button with his foot._

_The fake energy ball went off in front of the fake Mr. Satan but with in seconds the smoke cleared to reveal that he was unharmed._

"_Stop your laughing!" the fake Mr. Satan said as he approached him._

"_But how…did you escape?" the fake Cell said to him._

"_You stupid tricks are…stupid and useless…" the fake Mr. Satan said._

"Wow did you hear that guys…our tricks are stupid and useless." Gohan said laughing.

"Correction Gohan, our STUPID tricks are stupid and useless." Reilena laughed.

"You know I hope they fired whoever wrote this…" Krillin commented.

"Yeah and the special effects people…maybe next time they should just call one of us." Trunks smirked.

"_Take my monster rays!" the fake Cell yelled pressing a button that sent up some daggers in front of the fake Mr. Satan._

"_Ha, ha, you still have not scared me!" the fake Mr. Satan yelled breaking the daggers._

"_Oh, no I am scared now…please forgive me." the fake Cell said bunching up in a ball._

"_Ha, ha, how can I forgive an evil monster like you? You are a bad person and you do not want to change!" the fake Mr. Satan yelled as he went and started to punch the fake Cell ultimately defeating him when the fake Cell 'exploded'._

"_Mr. Satan is great…" the fake Goku said._

"_I wish I were him…" the fake Vegeta said._

"_Yay Mr. Satan you saved us all!" the fake Trunks and Reilena said running up to the fake Mr. Satan._

"_Ha, ha remember kids, justice always prevails!" the fake Mr. Satan said._

"Well it was ridicules and untrue but it kept me entertained." Goku laughed.

"I guess it could have been worse…" Gohan said to them.

"Yeah at least they didn't show the part were all of us except for Gohan were getting our butts kicked at the end." Krillin laughed.

"Well wasn't that a great show everyone? Stay tuned, the junior competition will be starting in a few minuets!" the announcer said as he raced back stage.

"Alright finally things are going to get a bit interesting!" Reilena cheered.

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Gohan said in agreement.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking but what are you guys talking about? I mean, everyone knows that Goten is going to win…" Krillin said confused.

"I wouldn't be s sure Krillin, you haven't see Viri fight…" Gohan said back to him confidently.

"Yeah Viri is definitely going to give Goten a run for his money…" Trunks confirmed.

"What…no way….is that true?" Krillin said looking at Goku for reassurance.

Goku was quietly concentrating when all of a sudden he looked down and gave his friend a smile "they're right, Viri is a force to be reckoning with, I sensed it the minuet I shook his hand."

"Really…well I guess I will have to see it to believe it." Krillin laugh.

"Yes…definitely…" Reilena smirked.

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter 7 guys! I know I know totally late…but I hoped you liked it! It's longer than some of my other ones. So next chapter will obviously be the junior fight. So who will win Viri or Goten? Only I know the answer to that! But as always my faithful readers….R/R!!!**


	8. Future Champions of Tomorrow

**So I know I know this took me forever to post…I've actually had most of the chapter written for about three weeks but…the past two have been so busy for me! I've been working full time and it was the last few weeks of the semester (project time!) so I didn't get the chance to finish it. But I PROMISE to get the next chapter out way quicker than this one! So thank you guys so much for reviewing my last one!! You guys are the bomb :-)!!**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 8: Future Champions of Tomorrow**

"Pssh, look at them…they actually think that they can stand a chance against us." Viri said unenthusiastically as he and Goten watched the other kids get ready for their match.

"Well we are they youngest ones entering you know…" Goten said back.

"Yeah, so…we are way stronger than they are…we should really be fighting the adults." Viri yawned.

"I guess…" Goten said doubtfully.

"So what are you going to buy with the money?" Viri asked him with a smirk.

"Toys I guess…maybe some candy…but mom said that if I win first place some of the money has to be put away for when I go to college…" Goten said thinking.

"Pssh it's your money man you should be able to do with it what you want…." Viri said back.

"What about you V, what are you going to buy?" Goten asked him.

"Well, I am too old now for toys, that's little kid stuff, I was thinking I would buy a giant TV and pay a guy to make me my own video game system so no one else could have the same one, with my own games." Viri said with a smirk.

"Wow cool Viri I want to come over and play!" Goten said with a grin.

"Yeah I don't know though I had some other things in mind too…" Viri continued.

All of a sudden Goten looked over to see a tall blonde boy and his friends laughing at them "hey Viri isn't that the kid you have to fight first?"

Viri looked over at the boy and sighed "yeah…that's him…what an idiot."

"Hey half pint, you're going to be my first victim. I hope you are wearing your dippers!" the older boy yelled at Viri.

Viri smirked "I hope you remember the number to call…for an ambulance…weakling"

"What…grr you how dare you! You are going to pay for that shorty! I was going to hold back in our match but now…I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" the boy yelled at him.

"Right…if you say so…" Viri said unenthused.

The boy growled and stormed away with the rest of his clan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Video disks and tapes of the movie you just saw are available at all exits for just 19.95!" the announcer yelled.

"Only nineteen ninety five huh…maybe we should all buy a copy so we don't forget how everything really went down that day." Krillin laughed.

"And now…time to begin the junior portion of our competition!" the announcer yelled.

"Finally…it took them long enough…" Reilena said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I know…it's not like those kids are going to need much stretching…with Goten and Viri in the mix at least." Gohan said to them.

"Yeah those poor kids won't even get a chance to make their mark." Trunks continued.

"Man I can't believe how much this competition has changed over the years…crazy huh?" Krillin said to Goku.

"It looks like the ring is a bit bigger this year no?" Goku said to them all.

"Good, it makes for better fighting…" Piccolo said with a grunt.

"Hey look there's Goten and Viri!" Reilena yelled as she pointed down at the kids lining up in the ring.

"Unlike the adult competition there is no qualifying round…all thirty five of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring." The announcer said to the crowd.

"Oh boy…this could take awhile…" Gohan sighed.

The Z fighters watched as the young fighters battled one by one. Finally it was time for Viri to fight his first opponent.

"Alright for our second to last fight we have nine year old Viri against fifteen year old Hadassah!" the announcer yelled.

"Finally, man it seems like it took them forever." Reilena said relieved.

"Are you really that confident that Viri is going to win, I mean that kid's fifteen and it's not like Viri is a Saiyan or something…" Krillin said doubtfully.

Trunks smirked "just watch and see…"

"I told you Krillin, final match will be Viri and Goten…you just watch." Reilena said confidently.

"Yeah come on Krillin lets give the kid a chance." Goku said calmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready short stack?" Hadassah said to Viri as they approached the ring.

Viri smirked "are you ready to be embarrassed in front of millions of people?"

"You are going to eat those words by the time I am thru with you!" Hadassah growled as they entered the ring.

"And you…are about to eat pavement…" Viri said as he got into fighting stance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah there's my baby! Go get him V you can do it don't let his size intimidate you!" Frija yelled from the stands.

"Wow you're pretty confident that he's going to win…" Oolong said doubtfully.

"Oh he'll win alright…my son may be small but, big things come in small packages I always say." Frija smirked.

"Well I hope you're right because if he doesn't pull thru this is going to be one ugly match up…" Bulma said to her.

"Well from what I hear from Gohan and Rei, Viri is a pretty good fighter…just as good as everyone else." Videl chimed in.

"Of course he is he's been training just as long as Goten has…" Frija responded.

"So I assume that's your boy down there…too bad…he doesn't stand a chance against my Hadassah…" a fat woman said below them.

Frija looked over at the woman and growled "you just watch lady my son is going to wipe the floor with yours…so if I were you I would get on the phone to your orthodontist…because after Viri is done your son is going to need braces!"

"Please Hun I don't know what you're on but there is no way that your son can defeat my Hadassah, he is the champion fighter of his dojo in South City!" the woman yelled

Frija crossed her arms and grunted "oh you wait and see…besides…hardware means nothing if you can't back it up…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright…ready…go!" the announcer yelled.

"Come on you little punk fight!" Hadassah yelled as he waited for Viri to look like he was going to start fighting.

"Oh don't worry…you will feel it soon enough…" Viri smirked as he watched the boy get ready to him.

All of a sudden Viri dropped down and swept Hadassah off his feet and kicked him out cold.

Viri smirked as he walked away and out of the ring "I hope that was soon enough for you…"

"Hadassah is out cold Viri advances!" the announcer yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man did you see that Viri didn't even flinch the whole time!" Krillin said in amazement.

Reilena smirked "like I said, Goten versus Viri is going to be the final match."

Krillin gave a nervous laugh "I guess so…"

"Wow I can't wait to see what he can do against someone who really poses a challenge!" Goku said impressed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, I take back what I just said about Viri…" Oolong said.

"Yeah that kid sure has something…" Yamcha said in response.

"Looks like Goten might have a challenge on his hands." Master Roshi laughed.

"Hadassah…how…" the fat woman said in shock.

Frija smirked "you know if you want, I can give you the name of my son's dentist. I'm sure he can fix your boys broken teeth right up."

"But he…was a champion…" the woman continued.

"Like I said…championships mean nothing if you can't back it up." Frija laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now do you get it…we both should be fighting with the adults…" Viri said to Goten as he passed him.

"Yeah…I see what you mean you really beat him up good." Goten said to him friend.

"Of course I did…just like you are going to pound that kid into the ground over there." Viri said pointing to the boy who was hovering over Hadassah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright let's keep them coming folks!" the announcer said as the monks got the ring ready for the next fight.

"Alright here we go Goten is up next!" Reilena said excited.

"You're a little over excited about this…" Trunks said looking at her with a weird look.

"Trunks is right, it's not like Goten is going to have much of a challenge here." Gohan chimed in.

"What do you mean I'm over excited?!? I took time out of my busy schedule to train him for this thing. I have every right to be able to get excited as I watch the fruits of my labor." Reilena said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't get your hopes up for this match…" Trunks said as he turned his focus back to Goten and his opponent, who were walking towards the ring.

"Oh come on guys we should all be supporting Goten, no matter who his opponent is!" Goku said happily.

"You know what you're right daddy, COME ON GOTEN KNOCK THAT LITTLE PUNK INTO THE GROUND!" Reilena yelled.

"I don't think that's what he had in mind when he said supportive…" Gohan said with a nervous sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten looked up as he heard his name to see Reilena waving her hands from one of the balconies "man she is just as bad as mom sometimes…"

"What's the matter kid nervous?" the boy smirked as they walked.

"Yeah a little, man look at all these people…just here to see us fight…" Goten said in amazement.

"For our next fight we have Icossa, a very talented fourteen year old, and Goten, a nine year old boy who comes from a very gifted family of fighters!" the announcer said.

"Oh they're all here to see Mr. Satan…but don't you worry, we'll be giving them a show when I pound you into the ground just like your friend did to my brother!" Icossa yelled as they got to the ring.

"That was your brother? Well he didn't really put up much of a fight…" Goten said nonchalantly.

"Grr you brat you are going to pay for that!" Icossa yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright yeah Goten!" Goku yelled from the balcony.

"Man I still can't believe how much he looks like you Goku." Krillin said watching.

"Aww what a little guy, and handsome too!" Goku smiled.

"Oh man poor Goten he looks like a deer in headlights, don't sweat it bro just ignore the crowd!" Gohan yelled down.

"Yeah come on Goten this guy is totally out of your league!" Trunks yelled.

Reilena turned her head to them and smirked "and I'm the one over excited?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Small fry, tear him up Icossa remember what happened to your brother!" the fat woman yelled from below.

Chichi looked over at the woman with a scowl then focused back on Goten "Goten relax you will do fine!"

"Grr that vulgar little tiny tot is yours?!? Well he won't stand a chance against my big strong Icossa!" the fat woman yelled at her.

"Hey wasn't that your other big strong son that was knocked out cold by her little boy earlier?!?" Bulma yelled at the woman.

"Yeah and Viri did it with one kick mind you!" Frija yelled.

"Ha he got lucky! One miracle is enough for one day!" the fat woman yelled at them.

"Well we will see about that, come on Goten kick his scrawny butt to kingdom come!" Frija yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look kid I don't feel like dragging this out, I need to save my strength for the next round so I am going to end this quickly!" Icossa said to him.

"Uh…ok…" Goten said confused.

"Alright let's do this!" Icossa yelled as he began to jab and bunch in front of Goten.

"Hey are you done yet?" Goten asked the boy as he kept jabbing.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Icossa yelled as he let a punch go towards Goten's face but he was easily able to block it.

"What…." Icossa said as he threw another punch, then another, and another, all of which were being blocked by Goten.

"Hey this is kind of boring so I am going to try something else." Goten said to him as he blocked his punches.

"Wha…" Icossa began but was cut off by Goten's knee in his chest. With in seconds Icossa was on the ground and out.

Goten smiled and bowed then walked off the ring back into the waiting area.

"Alright looks like we have a winner!" the announcer yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Goten! Way to go little bro!" Reilena cheered.

"Poor kid never stood a chance against him…man I can't wait to see Viri and him fight!" Goku said happily.

"You know I wonder if Mr. Satan is watching all of this?" Trunks pondered.

"I doubt it…Videl said that he has his own dressing room so he's probably back there getting a message or something." Gohan laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...maybe miracles do happen twice in one day…although I wouldn't exactly call what just happen a miracle…" Frija smirked.

"Looks like both our boys beat both of your boys with one hit." Chichi smirked.

"Yeah I wonder whose boys are better now." Bulma laughed as she watched the fat woman freak out.

Yamcha looked down to see Bra and Marron coloring "hey did you two just see that?"

"Nah we weren't watching…" Marron said as she continued to color.

"Yeah this is kind of boring, I just want to see papa win." Bra said to him.

"What about Trunks?" Yamcha asked her.

Bra smirked "papa said that since Trunks stopped training for awhile he will lose."

"Oh…I see…"Yamcha said with a nervous laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As quickly as it started, the junior division was about to end with both Viri and Goten advancing to the finals in record speed.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the final match in our junior division!" the announcer yelled.

"Ugh finally! You know I'm surprised none of those kids forfeited." Reilena said as she stood herself up to get a better look at the ring below.

Trunks laughed "I wouldn't be surprised if it was because none of them knew what forfeit meant."

"So who do you think is going to win the fight guys?" Goku asked them all.

"Goten…" Trunks, Reilena and Gohan said at the same time.

"Well…I'm sorry guys but after seeing Viri fight…I'm going to have to put my money on Viri…that kid is just way too good…" Krillin said to them.

"Huh that's funny because not to long ago weren't you the one who was saying that Viri couldn't beat my little brother?" Reilena smirked.

"Alright you know what, you were right and I was wrong ok…man can't you give a guy a break?" Krillin said slightly agitated.

Everyone laughed as they looked down to see Viri and Goten making their way into the ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright folks we have seen each of these little warriors battle fiercely to the finals but now only one of them can be world champion!" the announcer said as he patted the two boys on the head and slowly began to move away and out of the ring.

"Alright you ready Goten?" Viri smirked as he got into fighting stance.

"You bet V…" Goten said with a smile.

"Well looks like these two tikes are ready let's get this match started!" the announcer yelled signaling the beginning of the match.

At that moment Goten and Viri dove strait in for each other and began punch and kicking, equally matching each others quickness and strength. Before they all knew it the two boys were starting to float in the air as they punched and kicked at one another, finally both landing in punches on each other knocking them back down.

"Well your brother and sister have been training you some more without me…" Viri said as he got back up.

"Yeah all last week and some of this week…" Goten smirked as he sat up.

"It shows…too bad they didn't do good enough…watch what I learned how to do when you weren't around…I can make those little energy balls go where ever I want them to.." Viri smirked as he clamped his hands back and began to gather energy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait what's….what's Viri doing? This venue is way too small to be doing energy attacks!" Gohan said freaking out.

"Yeah he's going to blow the whole place up!" Trunks yelled.

"I really hope that Goten remembers how to block them…or I'm in deep shit…" Reilena said quietly to herself as she watched.

"Oh don't worry guys just look at him…the kids in complete control." Goku said with a smile.

"Uh dad are you sure about that…" Reilena said to him nervously.

Viri let the blast go right above Goten's head and just as it was going to hit the crowd behind them Viri pulled his hands back and sent the blasts flying out into the air.

"Wow…when did he learn to do that?" Trunks said in amazement.

"I…don't know I didn't get to that part of the lesson with them yet…maybe he learned on his own…" Reilena said looking up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten looked on in amazement "wow Viri you almost hit the crowd."

"Yeah well I had it all under control." Viri smirked.

"Well…I can do it too." Goten said trying to impress him.

Viri raised his eyebrow "oh really so they showed you how to too?"

"Yeah watch this…" Goten said as he got an energy attack ready in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no…GOTEN DON'T FIRE….one…" Reilena said with a sigh as she saw Goten send an energy blast above Viri's head and into the building behind them.

Goku laughed "well Goten still needs a little practice I see…maybe that should be the next thing on your list to teach him Rei."

"Yeah…after I'm grounded." Reilena moaned thinking about all the trouble she would be in the next time she saw her mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goten…" Viri sighed as he shook his head.

Goten gave a nervous laugh "I guess I don't know how to do it…"

"Ok so I don't think we should be firing anymore beams…we don't want to blow the whole place up you know." Viri suggested.

"Yeah you're right…my mom is probably really mad at me right now…" Goten said.

"Well, it's been fun Goten but…I think I am going to have to finish this now…" Viri said getting back into fight stance.

"Right…" Goten smirked.

At that moment both boys charged for each other and reached each other in a head lock. Before Goten knew it Viri tripped him and threw him up in the air.

Goten stopped himself and looked around to see that he couldn't see Viri anywhere "hey where did he go…he can't go anywhere…"

Next thing Goten knew Viri appeared behind him and locked him in.

"Hey that's not fair let go of me Viri!" Goten yelled as he struggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no Goten!" Gohan said as he watched.

"Come on kiddo hang in there…" Goku said as he looked on.

"I am so dead if Goten get's hurt during this thing…" Reilena sighed.

"Well…they are friends right…so at least we know Viri probably won't kill him." Trunks said.

Reilena and Gohan looked over at him with a scowl "probably…"

Trunks gave a nervous laugh "heh never mind…uh how about we keep watching the fight…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Goten give it up…you are only making this harder on yourself…" Viri said as he held him.

"Nev…er…" Goten said as he struggled.

"Come on just say it man…" Viri said to him.

All of a sudden Goten quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and snapped out of the hold that Viri had on him and landed on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man Goten did you have to go and do that." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Wow Goten is already a Super Saiyan that's incredible…man what's up with this generation…well not that I'm surprised, I mean after seeing Gohan and Trunks transform so young." Goku said.

"Yeah he's been able to do that since he was practically a preschooler…" Reilena commented.

"He really wasn't supposed to transform to begin with…none of us are supposed to." Trunks said looking down at the boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa…I thought that Goten wasn't supposed to transform during any of his matches?" Yamcha said confused.

"Yeah Chichi what's the deal?" Bulma said with a smirk.

Chichi sighed and shook her head "I know…I know…but at least he didn't blow anything else up…"

Frija looked at them then turned her attention back to the match and went into deep thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viri looked on in shock and then growled in anger "hey I heard your brother and sister saying about how you weren't allowed to do that!"

Goten looked around confused and then realized what he was talking about and powered down "oh yeah…I forgot sorry Viri!"

Viri landed opposite him "yeah well that's not fair."

"Neither was what you just did either!" Goten said annoyed.

"Ok, ok listen how about I make a deal with you…no more transformations…and I'll fight you with one of my hands behind my back." Viri smirked.

"What but…how can you only fight with one hand?" Goten said confused.

"Don't worry…I'm just that good…" Viri smirked.

Goten looked at him a bit confused but ultimately agreed.

"I'm glad you see it my way." He said as he put one hand behind his back and began to attack again.

The boys started to throw punch after punch after punch at each other. All of a sudden Goten landed a punch on Viri and in retaliation Viri let out a large energy beam at Goten. Goten quickly jumped up to dodge it.

"Hey no fair Viri you said no more energy attacks remember!!" Goten yelled from above.

"Oh yeah oops…guess I slipped up…sorry…" Viri smirked.

Goten growled then all of a sudden started to fly down at incredible speed towards him. Just as he was about to hit him Viri quickly dodged out of the way and sent another energy blast towards him hitting him and sending Goten flying. Goten quickly turned himself around and sent an energy attack at Viri which caused Viri land outside of the ring trying to block it, just as he landed in the stands. The boys looked down to see that they had both landed out of the ring then looked at the announcer.

"It looks as if both Viri and Goten have both landed outside of the ring at the same time!" the announcer yelled.

"So wait…what does that mean?" Viri said confused.

The announcer looked around and found a camera man "did you guys get this on tape so we can see who the real winner is?"

The camera man shook his head no and went back to trying to fix the camera.

"Well it looks like we were having some technical difficulties with the video camera during the fight and we will be unable to review the fight to see who landed first…so because of time constraints and at the advice of our tournament sponsors….both boys will share the grand prize!" the announcer yelled.

"What…" they boys said.

"That's right! Both of these boys will split the grand prize and both will face up against our currant adult champion Mr. Satan in the ring!" the announcer said to the crowd.

Viri and Goten both looked at each other and shrugged and went to go claim their prize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was very…" Gohan started.

"Anticlimactic?" Reilena said finishing.

"I didn't know that you could do that…" Krillin said looking on.

"Well technically since both landed out of the ring at the same time neither should get the prize…but I guess someone has to be champion…and doing it this way does make it look better for the media…" Gohan observed.

"Well either way both of them should be proud! The fought really well." Goku commented.

"Yeah I guess…man it's kind of like I trained Goten for nothing…" Reilena said with a sigh.

"Well look on the bright side Rei, the exhibition match with Mr. Satan should be interesting…" Trunks said patting her on the back.

"Yeah well hey I think we are going to go head on out to the competitors area…you kids want to come with?" Goku said to them.

"Well I kind of wanted to stay here and watch the carnage unfold." Reilena said with a smirk.

"Yeah me too…this is going to be pretty hilarious if you ask me…Mr. Satan doesn't stand a chance against both of them." Trunks continued.

"And I think I'll stay too…to you know make sure that they don't beat him up too bad…" Gohan said nervously.

"Oh honestly Gohan…they aren't going to kill him…and besides, I am sure that Videl won't divorce you if her father looses against those two…" Reilena said to him.

"Oh I know that…that's not what I'm afraid of…" Gohan sighed.

"Ah so Videl is just like your mother I see…well if you guys really want to stay here and watch you will know where we will be…" Goku said as he and the rest of the Z fighters walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well would you look at that…both boys won." Oolong commented.

"Well I hope you will be enjoying your trophy Chichi because I will sure be enjoying that prize money." Frija said.

"Oh and what makes you think you are getting all the prize money huh? If anything it should be me!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh I don't think so, you have three other entrants in the adult competition, and one of them has to win! So in all fairness I should get the prize money!" Frija yelled.

"Grrr I don't think so we all know if that camera was working it would show my Goten as being the winner!" Chichi yelled back.

"My V was the one who threw the last blast that hit your son first!" Frija yelled.

"Uh girls…can we settle this later please…" Yamcha said to them.

"Yeah…both of you can share the money…" Oolong said.

"There is only room for one name on that check!" Chichi yelled.

"I guess she has a point…" Bulma mumbled.

"Of course I have a point! After all my son is the one who really won. Fighting runs in his blood…on both sides!" Chichi continued.

"It runs in my son's blood too!" Frija yelled back.

"Ok…ok…ok guys listen I think they are about to start the match with my father…" Videl said trying to calm them down.

Both woman gave each other the evil eye and then sat back down and focused their attention to what was going on in the ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Satan sir we really need you to get out there for your fight with the winners of the junior competition." One of the monks said to him in his dressing room.

"What winners what do you mean winners? Isn't there only supposed to be one champion?" Mr. Satan said brushing him off.

"Well yes sir but since both boys landed outside of the ring at the same time the officials are calling it a draw and they are co champions…I am sure that the match will still go well even though there are two of them." The monk said to him.

"Well I guess I should go out there…for the fans of course…I'll go easy on the two little munchkins…who won anyways?" Mr. Satan said as he got up lazily.

"Uh…well let's see…one boy name is Viri and the other Goten. They fought very well sir…the other kids weren't even a challenge for them." The monk commented.

_Goten huh…where do I know that name from…?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we are pleased to bring you the exhibition match between our co-junior champions Viri and Goten and our current reigning martial arts champion Mr. Satan!" the announcer said.

"So how strong do you think this guy is?" Viri whispered to Goten.

Goten paused for a moment before speaking "well my sister and Videl told me that he is nowhere near as strong as my brother and my dad and stuff."

"Pssh how can that be he is the world champion?" Viri said brushing off what he just said.

"Yeah but Reilena said that he is mostly just all talk…" Goten whispered back.

Mr. Satan was peering from behind the banner that hung in the entry way of the waiting area when his face suddenly turned white.

_Hey I think I know that kid…wait a minuet he looks just like…that's Gohan's little brother…_

"Come on out champ your fans are waiting!" the announcer yelled trying to get Mr. Satan to come out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what the delay is." Trunks said as he Reilena and Gohan looked on.

"Who knows maybe he is just taking his time getting out here." Gohan suggested.

"Or he's behind the banner scared shitless because he realized that Goten is one of the winners." Reilena said nonchalantly.

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other then turned their focus back to the ring.

"Scared shitless…" they both said at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The announcer cleared his throat again "now here he is…again…MR. SATAN!!"

Mr. Satan still trembled behind the banner when one of the monks pushed him through and out into the ring area. Mr. Satan hesitantly looked up to see the crowd cheering for him and quickly shook off some of his nerves and made his way towards the ring, show boating and smiling for the fans of course.

"What's this guys deal Goten…he's an idiot…" Viri said looking on skeptical.

"I don't know I think he just likes being in front of crowds." Goten said back.

"Well maybe this is all just an act to make us think he's not really that strong…" Viri said thinking.

"I don't know Viri I don't think we should fight him too hard…and I don't want Gohan to get too mad…" Goten said to him.

"Please Goten do I need to say it again…he is the champion of the world he has to be stronger than us!" Viri reiterated.

Mr. Satan made his way over to the ring and began to pose and point at the boys "alright little guys are you ready to go toe to toe with the champ?"

Viri and Goten looked at each other confused.

Mr. Satan looked at the two boys and then motioned for the announcer to come over.

"Uh…yes Hercule?" he said to him.

"I need a moment a lone with the boys…make sure they understand the uh…serious nature of this exhibition match…you know that it will make or break them…" Mr. Satan said to them.

The announcer looked at him like he was crazy but agreed and let him do so.

Mr. Satan walked up to the boys and looked down at them.

"Uh hi sir I don't know if you remember me but I'm Goten…Gohan's little…muph mrmmm errmm…" Goten began but was cut off by Mr. Satan putting his hand over his mouth.

"I know who you are kid so listen up…and this goes for your little friend too…this isn't a real match so don't put a lot of effort into it ok? I need to uh…save my strength for my match later on." Mr. Satan whispered to them.

"Uh…ok…sir…" Goten said confused.

Viri hesitated and then smirked "no way man…we are in it to win…"

Mr. Satan's face went white with shock "what but…kid this is just an exhibition match…I was going to throw it anyways!"

"Viri I don't think it's a good idea to mess around with him…I don't want to make Gohan mad…" Goten said to him.

"Hey its champions versus champion we have to give it our best…besides, I want to see what this guy is made of." Viri said as he stretched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you kidding me, is he actually trying to talk to them?" Trunks said surprised.

"Yup, I bet he's trying to get them to throw the match…or at least not kill him…:" Reilena laughed.

"I really just want this thing to be over…hopefully they won't hurt him too bad…" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Goten wouldn't…but Viri I don't know…he can be very unpredictable…" Reilena said as they went back to watching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So champ are we ready now?" the announcer asked them.

"Yeah we're ready!" Viri said with a smirk.

"Alright then let's begin the match!" the announcer yelled to the crowds delight.

Viri quickly turned to Goten "alright you take that side and I'll take the other one…if he can't handle the double team attack then I'll finish him off quickly."

"But Viri I don't think we should…" he began.

"Oh please if he is a real champion he will take it." Viri said as the boys split up.

_Oh man what were those boys talking about…this isn't good…_ Mr. Satan thought to himself as he ultimately decided to charge the tow boys.

Just as Mr. Satan reached them Goten grabbed him by the arms and Viri kicked him in his back sending him flying out of the ring.

The whole stadium was in shock as they saw Mr. Satan hit the ground outside of the ring.

"Maybe he really isn't much of a champion…" Viri said surprised.

"See I told you…" Goten said triumphantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man you think the two of them could be a little gentler…" Gohan said shaking his head.

"It's Goten and Viri…what else is new…" Reilena smirked.

"Let's just hope he can get up…" Trunks said as he watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor daddy…he never stood a chance…" Videl said looking on.

"Well…he's still alive isn't he…so I guess this whole thing wasn't a total bust…right guys…?" Yamcha said nervously as the others looked at him with disapproval.

"Boy poor guy…gets double teamed by the strongest boys in the world…I wouldn't want to be him right now…" Bulma said watching.

"Maybe I should go down later and check up on him…make sure he's ok for the adult competition…" Videl said to them.

"I'm sure he's fine…Goten wouldn't hurt him too bad…I taught my little boy some self control…" Chichi commented.

"I'm sure he's fine Videl…he survived the Cell games for crying out loud…" Master Roshi said to her.

"I guess your right…" she said still concerned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mr. Satan slowly started to get up then turned towards the crowd and gave his trademark grim to show them he's alright.

"Would you look at that folks looks like Mr. Satan has thrown the match for our two little champs here…what a guy!" the announcer yelled as the crowed cheered for their champion.

"If he threw the match then why did he hit the ground so hard?" Viri whispered to Goten.

"I don't know…" Goten shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah he threw the match alright…" Reilena laughed.

"Whether he did or didn't I think I am going to go check up on him before our matches start…make sure Goten and Viri didn't rough him up too much." Gohan said concerned.

"Aww Gohan you are such a good son in law…" Reilena said teasing.

"Yeah too bad your father in law isn't as concerned about you." Trunks laughed.

"Hey he's family now…and it wouldn't be right to ignore him after he took that hit from those two!" Gohan said defending himself.

"Right…well hey maybe we should catch up with dad and the others…once the matches' start we will be too busy to catch up you know." Reilena suggested.

"Yeah I see your point." Gohan said in agreement.

"Oh who are you kidding you just want to see if Damien made it to the semifinals." Trunks teased.

"That's not true…besides there is no way that he would have made it that far anyways." Reilena said confidently.

_At least, he shouldn't have…_

**Alrighty guys there is chapter 8…very late lol. Again I am sorry about the wait I have been so busy. So this chapter hasn't been as exciting as some of the previous ones I've written but you know, can't ignore the little ones! I thought it would be cute if the two of them shared the championship…But I will have more time now that I am on break to write more! So how is fighting in Viri's blood, will Damien be a fighter in the semifinals? All this and more in chapter 9!!**

**Next chapter won't take so long to post I promise but will probably be after Christmas…so Happy Holidays and if I'm not back by the New Year have a safe and healthy New Year!!**

**So as always guys R/R!!**


	9. All About The Numbers

**Ok so this is kind of out later than what I wanted it to be…it's actually been done for at least 2 days I just haven't had time to go through it etc. So thank you to those of you who are reading…I think my last chapter only got one review but a few hundred hits meaning some people out there are reading! I would really love to hear your thoughts on my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 9: All About The Numbers**

"So you think that your father in law will be ok Gohan?" Reilena smirked as they walked towards the competitor's area.

"I hope so…I mean…" Gohan began.

"Gohan, he's fine…you saw him get up…all they did was rough him up a bit…nothing he couldn't handle. I thought that he was supposed to be an accomplished fighter anyways….I mean how else did he win the last world martial arts championship?" Trunks said to him.

"Oh he won the last one legitimately…it's just if he wins again this year it won't be from the result of hard work and training…" Gohan explained.

"Oh and if you win that's what you would have won the championship based on?" Reilena said to him with a small laugh.

"Well...it's just…I don't plan on winning you know…" Gohan stammered.

"Oh I know…I am just pointing out how you are no different than Mr. Satan…well other than the fact that you ACTUALLY beat Cell…" Reilena responded.

"The girl does have a point…" Trunks said to them.

"This is the competitor's area…only those who have made it through the qualifying round are allowed back here…" someone said to them.

The three of them looked down to see a monk holding a clip board with a scowl on his face.

"Oh uh…yeah we should be on there…" Trunks said as he tried to move past him.

"Names please…" the monk said in a monotone voice.

"Gohan…"

"Reilena…"

"Trunks…"

The monk looked down at his clip board and proceeded to write something down "alright you are authorized to go on in…there should be some food in the back a long with the warm up area and locker room…good luck…"

"Food huh I bet that's where the others are…" Trunks laughed.

"Right we should probably head back there then." Gohan said in agreement.

As Reilena walked by the monk she tried to get a glimpse of the names written on the clip board but to no avail.

"Uh excuse me…sir…do you have all the names of the people who qualify for the semi finals on there?" Reilena asked him.

"Yes I do…I need to check them all in why?" the monk said to her.

"Well I was wondering if someone named Damien was on there." Reilena said trying to look at the clip board again.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Trunks sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't give out that information until the names have been officially announced by the organization…you will just have to wait until then." The monk said as he went back to work.

"What a lame rule…" Reilena huffed as she turned around to rejoin Gohan and Trunks.

"Come on Rei are you really that worried about it? I mean what are the chances that he is actually going to make it to the semifinals…I mean when you count all of us, Mr. Satan and the other qualified fighters that are here…those sixteen spots fill up quick…" Trunks said trying to reassure her.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about…but whatever it is Rei I am sure that Trunks is right…" Gohan said to her.

"Listen I know Trunks it's just…you never know…he could have bribed one of the monks or know someone or…" Reilena began.

Trunks turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders "don't worry about it…today is supposed to be about having fun and seeing your dad right?"

"Yeah I guess your right…" Reilena said giving him a smile.

"Of course I'm right…someone has to think things through…" Trunks laughed as the arrived at the competitors dinning area.

"Hewv….guws…ower hewer!" they heard someone muffle.

The three looked over to see the gang sitting at table eating, drinking and conversing.

"Now Goku, why don't you try to say that without your mouth full of food?" Piccolo sighed.

Goku quickly swallowed his food and gave a grin "come on over guys and have a seat there is plenty here for everyone!"

The three looked at each other and sat down at the table with the others.

"Thanks dad!" Gohan said as he grabbed a bowl of pasta.

"Yeah this looks great!" Trunks said as he went and helped himself.

Goku looked up to notice that Reilena wasn't eating.

"Hey Rei what's the matter why aren't you eating are you not feeling good or something?" Goku asked his daughter.

"Huh…what…oh no…no daddy it's not that it's just…I'm really not hungry…and watching these two over here…I don't think I will be hungry for a few days…" Reilena said in reference to Trunks and Gohan pigging out next to her.

Gohan and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged then went back to eating totally disregarding her comment.

"Oh well…it's your choice sweetie but you don't know what your missing out on!" Goku said with a grin as he went back to eating.

"You know…I really don't think I will ever get used to this…" Piccolo said as he watched Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta eat.

"Yeah…I've lived with two of them…and eat lunch everyday with Trunks…and I've seen Vegeta do far worse than this…it still grosses me out…" Reilena said as she watched them.

Vegeta looked up from his plate and smirked "you better watch what you say brat because I'm not going to go easy on you during the tournament."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Vegeta…" Reilena said with a smirk as she put her hands behind her head.

"Man Goku you sure do eat a lot for a dead guy…" Krillin commented.

"Yeah daddy…you would think that since you're dead you wouldn't need all of that…" Reilena said amazed.

Goku quickly swallowed the food in his mouth "you know that's exactly what King Kai always tells me…but what can I say I just love to eat!"

"You're telling me yeish!" Krillin observed.

"So what happened during the fight? Did Mr. Satan get his rear-end handed to him?" Krillin asked the others.

"Well, let's just say Mr. Satan should have been a little more uh…conscientious of who he was fighting…" Trunks said with a small laugh.

"Meaning…" Krillin said back.

"Viri and Goten double teamed him and got him out of the ring…but…being the show boat that he is everyone thinks that he threw the match on purpose…" Reilena responded.

"Which is a good thing…" Gohan chimed in.

"What a guy huh…he should get an academy award for that one!" Krillin laughed.

"Well as long as the boys had fun right?" Goku laughed.

"Right daddy…" Reilena said as she looked off into the distance noticing someone standing by the locker rooms.

_No way it can't be…can it?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile….**

"Come on Goten all we have to do is hop over that wall and we will finally be away from all those reporters!" Viri yelled.

"Right!" Goten said in agreement as they both levitated up and over the wall.

"Man reporters are a lot pushier in person that on TV…" Viri commented.

"Yeah you said it…" Goten said in agreement.

"But we have bigger things to think about now." Viri smirked.

"What…what do you mean V?" Goten said confused.

"I mean like fighting in the grown ups competition." Viri said.

"What but you heard them before Viri they said we couldn't because we were too young!" Goten protested.

"Yeah we may be too young…but they won't know a thing if we enter with a disguise." Viri said peering around the corner.

"A disguise?" Goten said confused.

"Yeah…remember that guy we ran by a few minuets ago…" Viri began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah wow that was incredible…what a feast! Man am I stuffed…if I have to fight one of you guys in the first round please don't punch me in the stomach!" Goku said stretching as they left to go to draw their match placements.

"Well if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round the firs thing I am going to do is punch him in the gut!" Vegeta said to them.

Trunks almost fell over when he heard his fathers comment "father…please…"

"Oh man no mercy." Goku said disappointed.

As they walked towards the area where the officials were doing the drawings the group ran into two men, a tall pink colored one and a short purple colored one, standing in their way.

Gohan looked up to see Piccolo visibly disturbed by the presence of the two men "Piccolo…you ok?"

Reilena looked at Trunks and whispered "what do you think the deal is with these guys?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

"Good afternoon…you wouldn't be Goku by any chance would you?" the shorter man said as he floated up towards Goku.

"Yeah…but how did you know that my name was Goku?" he said confused.

"Well your reputation as a great fighter precedes you. I was actually hopping for a chance to fight you during the tournament." The man said to him with a creepy smile.

"I didn't know other people knew about your dad…" Trunks whispered to Reilena.

"Me either…" Reilena whispered back.

Goku just stood their confused.

"It's not that I am confident about beating you…it's just that I want to have the greatest challenge that I can think of…and I know that you are a man who understands that…" the man continued.

Goku still just stood there not knowing what to say to him.

"Well then it was a real pleasure…I am honored…and I am very much looking forward to the days competition. I've traveled very far for this opportunity to beat you in battle and you might even say that I am one of your biggest fans…in any case after meeting you I am certain that I won't be disappointed." The man said to him.

"Gosh thanks!" Goku said with a cheery voice.

"Goku…may I shake your hand?" the man asked him as he held out his hand.

"Uh…sure…" Goku said as he held out his hand and shook the other mans.

Goku and the man stood there for a minuet or two staring at one another as if they were trying to figure the other one out before finally letting go.

"Alright…thank you…you are as brave as everyone says you are…good day…" the man said as he and his companion turned around and walked away.

"Hey wait a second I didn't catch your name!" Goku yelled as they left.

"What was their deal?" Reilena said confused.

"I don't know…but I don't like it…" Trunks said back to her.

Piccolo walked over to him "I don't like the feel of it…they're strong…"

"Yeah…real strong…but hey isn't that what this tournaments about? Finding the unexpected challenge and seeing who will emerge as the victor?" Goku said in agreement.

"Gee I don't know…they don't seem all that strong to me guys…to tell the truth I don't think they know what they are getting themselves into…" Krillin said to them.

"Yeah but everything isn't always what it seems…" Reilena said trying to figure out what had just occurred.

"Those two are not to be trusted…" Piccolo continued.

"Why?" Goku asked confused.

"I sense something from them but I am not sure what it is…they are very powerful…but their power is different…" Piccolo responded.

"He's right you know…" Reilena said to Trunks.

"What do you mean? I think you are looking too much into this…" Trunks said to her.

"Oh come on Trunks really…you are not going to stand here and tell me that you didn't get weird vibes off those dudes?" Reilena huffed.

"Well I get weird vibes off of you everyday…what does that tell you?" Trunks smirked.

Reilena rolled her eyes and sighed "only that you are just a jerk."

"Well come on guys lets get out of here I want to find out who they have fighting in the tournament!" Krillin said impatiently.

"Yeah good idea!" Goku said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Goten…on my count…" Viri said as they hid behind a tree.

"Right…" Goten said in agreement.

"One…two…THREE…" Viri yelled as the two boys ran out and knocked the man standing alone in a court yard out.

"Here quickly get his legs!" Viri yelled at Goten as they moved him behind some bushes.

"Wow that wasn't hard…I wonder how he made it to the semifinals?" Goten wondered.

"Well that's not important right now…help me get his outfit off!" Viri insisted.

"Right…" Goten said as they began to take off his costume.

"Here wear this…" Viri said handing him the pants.

"What no way I don't want to be the bottom…besides we are too small to fit into this anyways…they are going to know!" Goten said to him.

"Well it was my idea to steal the costume so that's why I get to be on the top…and they won't know…when we finish putting this on we will look even better than that idiot did in this thing." Viri said trying to convince him.

"Well…ok…" Goten said as he started to put the pants on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hey there you are, finally you're here!" the announcer said as he ran up to greet Goku.

"Hi!" Goku said with a smile.

"Ok…looks like everyone who is supposed to be here is here so should we call in Mr. Satan?" the announcer asked one of the monks.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Satan asked if you could draw his number for him…he is a little incapacitated right now…" one of the monks whispered to him.

"Wait what did he say…what did Goten and Viri do to him?" Gohan said worryingly.

"Hey lighten up Gohan…man married life has made you tense." Krillin laughed.

Gohan just scratched his head and gave a small laugh.

As everyone else was focusing on the two men that had approached them earlier Reilena scanned the crowd to see who the rest of her competition was.

_Let's see…doesn't stand a chance…how did he make it…what is he a model?_ She thought to herself as she scanned the crowd of fighters. Just as she was about to finish something caught the corner of her eye. Reilena slowly turned herself to get the full view when she realized who was there.

"Are you…kidding me?" Reilena said with a small laugh as she watched a masked 'man' stumble over to the crowd of fighters.

"Is that?" Trunks whispered over to Reilena.

"Yeap…" Reilena said laughing.

"I can't believe that they are wearing that thing…" Gohan said slightly disgusted.

Reilena turned to her older brother "you're one to talk…Great Saiyaman…"

Gohan grunted and went over to talk to the others for a bit as Trunks and Reilena laughed.

"I must say though I give those two credit…you and I would have never pulled off something like that." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Well ten to one it was all Viri…but you are right we would have never been able to pull off something like that…remember that Halloween your mother had the bright idea of making a dragon costume we both could wear?" Reilena said to him.

"Yeap…that was a lame Halloween…we didn't even get any candy…" Trunks commented.

"Well that was because you wouldn't let me be the head and we were fighting all night…" Reilena continued laughing when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder.

Reilena quickly turned around and her laughter subsided when she saw who it was.

"Well it took you long enough to notice..." they said to her with a smirk.

Reilena was speechless…something that rarely ever occurs.

_How did he make it this far…something isn't right about this...what I am sensing off of him doesn't seem right…what is that on his…_ she thought when her thoughts were interrupted by Trunks.

"You know Damien the junior competition was already held…you missed your chance." Trunks said with a smirk.

Damien gave a sarcastic laugh "very funny Mr. Capsule Corp…you know what else I find funny…the fact that anytime you and I are with in oh twenty feet of each other you always have to address me…even when I haven't said a word to you. Now incase you haven't noticed I was talking to your dear friend here…so if you knew what's good for you, you would butt out."

"Damien what do you want…more importantly how did you pass the preliminaries?" Reilena said as she gave him a cold stare.

"I could ask you the very same thing Rei...but I won't…I just came by to wish you good luck…since I am sure you will be needing it." Damien said sticking his hand out.

Reilena continued to give him a cold stare as he waited a few minuets for her to shake his hand.

"Well…I can see that someone isn't going to be a good sport about things…" Damien said taking his hand back.

"Goodbye Damien…" Reilena said still staring him down.

"Goodbye it is then…for now…Trunks…" Damien said acknowledging him then walking away.

"Man, do you believe that jerk?" Trunks said angrily.

Reilena didn't say anything as she stared intensely at Damien who was walking away.

"Rei did you hear me?" Trunks said turning to her seeing that she wasn't paying attention.

"Earth the Reilena, come in Reilena…" Trunks said waving his hand in front of her face.

"I don't like it Trunks…something is up…there is something not right …" Reilena said blankly.

"About…" Trunks said confused.

"Him…" she said quietly.

"You're damn right there isn't I bet he bribed the monks of something or…" Trunks began.

"No…I mean there isn't something right about him I can almost feel it…" she said back.

"Uh…he seemed like the same asshole to me…" Trunks said confused.

"I…don't know…" she said still concerned.

"Don' you dare stand there and tell me you are having second thoughts about all this…you were the one that dragged me into this!" Trunks said to her.

Reilena didn't say anything as she looked on towards where Damien was standing.

"Ok…you know what how about we pay attention to where they are drawing numbers so we don't miss our chance…that will calm you down a bit." He said as he turned her towards the announcer and some monks.

Reilena let out a sigh as she looked over to where they were beginning to draw numbers.

"Ok people this is how it works, I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball. The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match." The announcer said to the group of fighters.

"Ok, I don't ask for much, just please, please don't make me fight any of my friends!" Krillin said nervously.

"Krillin destiny in not something that you can control…" Piccolo said to him.

"Hey it never hurts to try you know…" Krillin said looking up at him.

Reilena looked over at Krillin and Piccolo talking _you know, that's not a bad idea…please, please don't have me fight Damien in the first round…if something is up I want to know…_

"When I call your name will you please come up…" the announcer began.

As the announcer called the names on the sheet Reilena's attention wandered back over to where Damien was and noticed a bald man talking with him quietly.

_Who is that?_ She thought to herself.

"Ok next up to draw is Krillin…" the announcer said looking down at his sheet.

Krillin jolted his head up "oh what…oh yeah I guess that's me…"

Krillin slowly walked up to the box that contained the numbers and slowly put his hand in moving around the balls.

"I hope I hope my number isn't too late in the match…" Krillin said nervously.

Krillin slowly pulled his hand out to revile his number "number one…what in the world did I do to deserve this?"

"Ok so Krillin is number one…next up is Trunks…" the announcer said as he took Krillin's ball.

"Alright let's see if I get a number that is better than Krillin's…" Trunks said jokingly.

"Oh jeeze thanks Trunks…and with my luck you will be my opponent…" Krillin mumbled.

Trunks walked up and reached into the bin and pulled out a ball "let's see…huh I'm number eight…"

"Ok Trunks is number eight…" the announcer said as he took the ball.

Trunks looked up and noticed that one of the guys they had run into earlier had drawn number seven "great I get to fight Kibito first…"

"Hey he's a big guy but remember Trunks a true fighter fights with his mind…" Goku said to him with a smile.

"Yeah…I guess you are right…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh as he walked by his father.

"Don't listen to Kakarot he has no idea what he's talking about…" Vegeta snorted at his son.

"Uh…sure dad…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh.

"And now we have…Miss Number 18?" the announcer said confused.

"Alright pick a good one honey!" Krillin said to her as she went up to go draw her number.

"So is number 18 you're real name?" the announcer said slyly.

"My father was pretty dull…" 18 sighed as she reached into the box and pulled out a ball and threw it at the announcer.

"Now I'm number nine…" she said to him as she went back to where she was before.

"Uh ok…Shin is up next…" the announcer said.

The small purple man gave a small smile as he went up and picked a number…with all the Z fighters watching him intensely.

"Ok Shin Is number three…next up is Damien…" the announcer said.

_Ok…let's see what this jackass picks…_ Reilena thought to herself as she watched him.

"Hey what is she all freaked out about…you would think she would be happy that he made it this far…" Gohan whispered to Trunks.

"Yeah I know…I think she is just nervous you know? I mean they did date for a long time…" Trunks whispered back.

"Yeah…I guess…" Gohan said as he watched Damien pick a number.

"You know I noticed that you have only been practicing martial arts for about five years but scored one of the highest scores in the preliminaries…I must say I am impressed…" the announcer asked him.

Damien smirked as he picked up a ball from the box and gave it to him.

"Let's see here…Damien is number six…" the announcer said.

_Number six huh…I guess that would mean in order to not fight him I would have to pick any number except…_she began to think.

"Reilena…" the announcer said jolting Reilena out of her thought.

"Huh what…" Reilena said confused.

"You're up…" the announcer said to her.

"Oh right…" Reilena said as she went up to the box and slowly selected a number.

Reilena's face faulted as she looked down to see what number she had picked.

_Any number except for five…_ she thought to herself as she reluctantly handed the ball over to the announcer.

"Alright good…Reilena is number five…" the announcer said.

_I guess Piccolo was right…_ she thought to herself as she went back to the others.

"Hey is everything ok with her and you know who?" Gohan whispered to Trunks.

"Yeah…I mean don't worry about it…it's nothing…" Trunks said with a nervous laugh.

Gohan gave him a weird are you sure look then went back to focusing his attention on his sister who had finally gotten back from drawing her number.

"Well look at that you got what you wanted right off the bat…" Trunks said with a smile.

"Right…" she said looking over at Damien.

Trunks put his arm around her "come on… you are going to pound him into the pavement…"

Reilena let out a big sigh "you're right maybe I am over reacting about all this…maybe there really was a glitch in the machine…"

"Ok next up is Goku…" the announcer said.

"Alright finally it's my turn!" Goku said as he walked up and picked a number.

"Let's see which one will it be…ahh…looks like I'm number eleven!" Goku said happily.

"Ah yes excellent...Goku is number eleven…next up is Gohan." the announcer said.

"Alright here we go…I hope I get a good number…" Gohan said as he went up.

"Let's see here…ahh number 14…" Gohan said with a smile as he handed off the ball.

"Great Gohan is fourteen…" the announcer said.

"I wonder who I am going to fight…" Gohan said to the rest of the gang.

"Better hope it's not Vegeta…he's prime and ready to kick your ass and prove he's stronger than you…" Reilena whispered with a smirk.

"Uhh…heh…" Gohan said nervously as he looked over at Vegeta who was in his own little world.

"What does your dad think about when he get's in his 'zone'?" Reilena whispered to Trunks.

Trunks shrugged "I don't know…when I was a kid it was always about how to one up your dad…but now…I don't know…"

"…and Pintar is number two…" the announcer said.

Krillin shot up when he heard the announcer and scanned the crowd to see who it was finally settling on a large Indian man who had a smirk on his face "THAT'S MY OPONANT? And to think I was worried."

"You the one they call Krillin?" the man said to him.

"Yup that's me…" Krillin said with a smile.

"You may be a scrawny little thing but I promise you when we get into that ring you are going to be screaming for your mommy!" the man laughed.

Krillin gave a sigh and brushed the comment off "yeah you know that's just the sort of garbage that I would expect to come out of the mouth of an incompetent fighter so if you would just go away now thanks…"

The man grunted in anger at his statement "ah you brat…you think that size doesn't matter?!? Well I am going to show you otherwise little man…you should pick out a coffin because you are going to die out there today!"

Krillin sighed and turned to his wife and began talking to her.

"He has no idea what he's in for does he?" Trunks said to Reilena.

"None at all…" she said in response.

"Vegeta you are up next…" the announcer said.

"You know it would be really funny if my dad got matched up with your dad…" Trunks said with a small laugh.

Vegeta slowly searched for a number and pulled one out smirking as he saw what it and turned to show everyone what his number was.

Reilena and Trunks stood their shocked…just as all the other Z fighters were…

"So you're number twelve?" the announcer asked him.

"Oh no…not the two of them…Goku and Vegeta…" Piccolo said in shock.

"Oh man Goku and Vegeta right off the bat…" Krillin said excitingly.

"That figures…it's been a long time…" Goku smirked.

"Man what are the chances of that?" Gohan said to them.

"Do you still think that you said before was funny?" Reilena said turning to him.

"I…wasn't being serious…" he said back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey why does everyone look so upset over your dad and Trunks's dad fighting?" Viri asked Goten.

Goten scratched his head "I don't know…but I thought I heard Reilena and Trunks say that they used to fight all the time when my dad was alive…maybe that's why?"

"I don't know…but obviously your dad is going to win look at how much bigger he is compared to Trunks's dad." Viri said to him.

"Yeah well my dad would win even if he wasn't taller…he's the greatest fighter in the universe!" Goten said proudly.

"Yeah compared to that last idiot we fought…" Viri said referencing Mr. Satan.

"Hey!" Goten began when the two boys noticed everyone staring at them.

"Hey Goten…why is everyone staring at us?" Viri asked his friend.

"Gee I don't know is the fly down in this costume?" Goten asked innocently.

"Uh Mighty Mask it's your turn now…" the announcer said impatiently.

"Oh guess that's our name…come on…" Viri said as the boys ran over to pick their ball.

"Let's see…thirteen…" Viri said handing the ball to the man.

"Ok Mighty Mask is number thirteen…" the announcer said.

"Hey who are we fighting Viri?" Goten asked his friend.

"Uh…hey cool we get to fight your brother!" Viri said excitingly.

"Wait what…no way Viri we can't fight Gohan…what if he finds out that we are competing…he can't tell my mom she will be so mad at me!" Goten whined.

"Well I can't change the number…besides…he won't find out…no one has figured it out yet…" Viri smirked.

"I don't know Viri my brother is pretty smart…" Gohan said reluctantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious…?" Gohan said frustrated.

"Wow that's like two matches for the price of one…" Reilena said with a small laugh.

"Good luck with that one Gohan…" Trunks laughed giving him a pat on the back.

"Tell me about it…" Gohan sighed.

"Ma Junior is up next…" the announcer said.

"Ma Junior?" Gohan said confused.

"Yeah that's Piccolo's alias for the tournament…he didn't want to cause a scene…" Krillin whispered to him.

"Oh…ok that makes sense…" Gohan pondered.

Piccolo slowly walked up and picked a number and gave it to the announcer.

"And Ma Junior is number four…" the announcer said nonchalantly.

Piccolo slowly walked back to the group in deep thought.

"Well this should be interesting huh?" Goku said to Krillin.

"Yeah definitely…hey wait eighteen you still don't have an opponent…" Krillin noticed.

"And since Mr. Satan is unable to be here right now I will draw for him…and our champion is number ten!" the announcer said.

"YES look eighteen you get to fight Mr. Satan!" Krillin said ecstatic.

"Great...I'm jumping for joy…" she said sarcastically.

"And last but not least is Yamou…" the announcer said.

Reilena's head snapped back over to where Damien was _so that's his name huh…I wonder who he is…they seem pretty chummy…how do they know each other…something weird is seriously going on…_

Yamou walked up and picked out a number then walked back.

"Ah and Yamou is number fifteen…" the announcer said finishing.

_What is the deal with them…this is all way too weird…_ she thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chichi leaned over a crowd of people as tried to adjust her binoculars "you know I wish they would hurry up and display the match orders…they need to get a good spot on that board…we need the prize money!"

"Well it is going to take a lot of luck to win a competition as closely matched as this one…" Ox King commented.

Chichi put down here binoculars and stormed at her father "father would you watch your mouth that is NOT the kind of support I need from you right now! Do you understand that if Goku, Gohan and Reilena don't win we will be completely broke?!? I refuse to raise my son on the streets and Reilena needs to go to college so that she doesn't end up being subject to limitations in her life and relying on a man!"

"Whoa calm down Chichi everything will be ok…you won't have to raise Goten on the streets and Reilena's grades are good enough to get some scholarships somewhere…" Videl said trying to reassure her.

"I know…I know…it's just things have been so hard with Goku gone!" Chichi sobbed.

"Hey look guys they are posting the match ups!" Bulma said excited.

Chichi pushed away from Videl and grabbed her binoculars again "let's see…match one Krillin and some guy…match two some weird guys…match three Reilena vs. some guy named Damien..."

"Huh I guess she got what she wanted…" Videl commented.

"…match four Trunks and some guy…match five eighteen vs. Mr. Satan…" Chichi continued.

"Wait what…number eighteen and my father? Lovely…and I'm sure he thought he had it rough with Viri and Goten…" Videl sighed.

"Don't worry Videl I am sure she won't kill him…I think…" Yamcha said with a nervous laugh.

"Will my mom beat him?" Maron asked curiously.

"To be quiet frank…yes…" Videl said as she sat back.

"…match six Goku and VEGETA?!?" Chichi said almost choking.

"WHAT?!?" everyone in the group said.

"Awesome that's all papa's been talking about is fighting Reilena's dad!" Bra said happily.

"Chichi are you sure you read that right?" Bulma said grabbing the binoculars.

"Oh course I am sure!" Chichi said aggravated.

"Yup it's Goku and Vegeta alright…" Bulma said handing the binoculars back to Chichi.

"Man that's like having the final match right off the bat…" Yamcha said surprised.

"Hey who is Gohan fighting?" Videl asked curiously.

Chichi looked back at the board again "some guy named Mighty Mask…" Chichi said to her.

"Really…man Gohan has it easy…that guy fought in the last tournament…MY father was able to beat him without a problem…he's set…" she said satisfied.

Frija looked over at the others and smirked as she went back to reading a book she brought with her.

Master Roshi caught a glimpse of her briefly and pondered _I wonder what she's thinking about…I have a feeling that she knows more than what she is letting on…_

**A/N: Ok so that was chapter 9 guys…next chapter will be the actual start of the tournament and things should get interesting :-)! Thank you all for sticking with me and remember R/R!!! **

**P.S. Next chapter will be out in the next 3ish weeks.**


	10. Fight…Fight…Fight?

**Guys I am so so so so so sorry! I have not had anytime to update/write! I have been super busy with school and work and stuff (I had to drop a class that's how bad it is!) Thank you guys for sticking with me, and just for that you are all my Valentines (just don't tell my boyfriend that lol). So on with chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the DBZ characters etc. What I do own is my own original characters storyline etc. you guys know the deal.**

**Chapter 10: Fight…Fight…Fight?**

"Man this is so exciting….I am going to totally cut loose!" Krillin said as he warmed up.

"Be careful not pull a muscle there Krillin…" Gohan said with a small laugh.

"Like your one to talk!" Krillin said with a smirk.

Trunks laughed as he looked over to see Reilena in deep thought.

Trunks shook his head as he walked over to her "zennie for your thoughts?" 

Reilena, startled, jumped a little as she looked up at him "It's nothing…really…just you know trying to get into the zone…"

Trunks raised his eyebrow "in the zone huh? Rei it's only Damien I don't know why you are so nervous all of a sudden…is it because Aleta and Chaz are in the audience and you don't want them to see you fight…you know like they weren't going to see you on TV anyways…"

"Trunks it's not that…it's far from that…I told you I don't have a good feeling about this whole thing…it doesn't feel right…" she said to him quietly.

"When does anything with Damien ever feel right? Come on if anyone here should be worried it should be Gohan, he has to fight both Goten and Viri! Rei you are going to do awesome…you are going to show that asshole who's boss and I will be fighting you in the next round…to the death might I add…" Trunks said smirking at the end.

Reilena let out a small laugh; he always knew how to make her feel better "to the death huh…I see how it is…you know you can't win against me so you are going to FINALLY just get rid of me for good. Even if that was to happen it would only be temporary since at least one of our mothers would get the dragon balls and bring me back…"

Trunks smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "now that's my Reilena…come on they are about to start Krillin's match…not that we don't already know who's going to win…"

Reilena gave a small laugh "right…"

"Man dad chill out you don't have to go out there for awhile…" Gohan said to his father as he watched him stretch out.

Goku laughed "sorry I guess I am just a bit excited…"

"Well with you fighting Vegeta in the first round it's like fighting the final match first you know?" Krillin said as he walked by towards the entrance to the ring.

"Well that's why I'm stretching!" Goku said cheerily.

Trunks looked over to see Piccolo in deep thought "man Piccolo looks to be way more tense than you Rei…"

Reilena looked over at Piccolo and sighed.

_At least I'm not the only one worried about their match…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look at that Reilena and Damien are fighting right off the bat in the first match!" Aleta said excitingly.

"Yeah Trunks is right after them…" Chaz said as he looked at the match list.

"I can't believe that those two didn't tell us they were entering…" Aleta said shaking her head.

"Well…maybe they wanted it to be a surprise…" Chaz said looking at her.

"Hey you know what would be really funny is if Reilena and Trunks both fought each other in the next round!" Aleta exclaimed.

"What makes you think that Reilena is going to be in the next round?" Chaz skeptically said.

"Why wouldn't she be? Just because she's a girl doesn't mean that she can't fight with the big boys! I bet she is going to make it to the next round…Trunks too!" she yelled.

"I am just saying…there is a lot of talent out there so don't get your hopes up that either of them are going to make it to the next round…it's kind of random that they even entered this thing anyways, let alone make it this far… I thought martial arts were just a hobby for them?" Chaz said as he crossed his arms.

"Just because it's a hobby doesn't mean they can't have a talent for it!" Aleta huffed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well you are in a good mood Bulma what's up?" Yamcha asked her.

"Oh nothing…just that Vegeta is going to probably win this whole thing that's all." Bulma hummed.

"Really you think so?" Videl said thinking to herself.

Chichi over heard their conversation and decided to chime in "what could possibly make you think that he is going to beat my Goku?"

"Well for your information Vegeta has been training non stop for the past eight years just to face your husband…if that isn't prepared I don't know what is…" Bulma said cockily.

"Please, we all know that Goku is the strongest in the universe…ask anyone…" Chichi said with a smirk.

"Well Goku does have a history…" Videl said trying to make light of things.

"Oh really? Is THAT how he got that halo over his head?!? Knowing Goku he probably spent the last nine years eating instead of training!" Bulma yelled.

"Why would he do that when he's DEAD?!? He has nothing better to do than train!" Chichi yelled.

"Vegeta is going to win!" Bulma yelled.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled back.

"Vegeta!"

"Uh…guys…" Videl said trying to get them to stop.

"Goku!"

"Vegeta!"

"Ladies…ladies please can we talk about something else for a change?" Yamcha said trying to break them up.

"NO!" they both yelled at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on hun, please just this one time!" Krillin pleaded.

"No…Satan's mine…" 18 said as she walked away from her husband.

Krillin gave a heavy sigh in defeat "I guess there was no hurt in trying."

"And now welcome to the first match of the twenty-fifth world martial arts tournament! Let's get Krillin and Pintar out to the ring!" the announcer yelled.

"Guess that's my queue!" Krillin said as he walked towards where the entrance to the ring was.

"Break a leg Krillin!" Goku said to his friend.

"Just so long as it's not one of mine…" Krillin said with a nervous smile as he made his way.

"So how long do you think this match is going to last…one…two seconds?" Trunks said to Reilena.

"I give Krillin thirty…because I am sure that his opponent will try to sike him out…" Reilena said as she watched Krillin and Pintar enter the ring.

"Out of my way little man…" Pintar said as he pushed Krillin to the side as he left the waiting area.

"Hey…don't you have any manors?" Krillin said annoyed as he followed him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you down there…I'm surprised that you stayed here this long little man I was afraid I would have to beat myself into a pulp…but now that you're here you will do just fine. You know I called my sister and had them reserve you a private room at the hospital…" he laughed.

"Uh right…thanks…" Krillin said as they walked out.

"We now have both fighters entering the ring…Krillin is quite the accomplished fighter fighting in three of the last five tournaments…it's been awhile and it's a pleasure to see him back in the ring. Pintar's fierce fighting in the last championship proved he had stamina, he may have lost in the semifinals but he's back today and ready to change his luck!" the announcer said.

"I changed my mind…" Reilena said to Trunks.

"Huh…what do you…?" Trunks began.

"I give him fifteen." She said back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow that guy looks like he can squash my daddy…" Maron said as she looked on from the stands.

"Yeah…too bad for him…" Bra said to her.

"I hope he doesn't beat him up too badly…" Maron continued.

"Hey I wouldn't worry about anything like that…you're dad is one of the strongest fighters around…" Yamcha said trying to ease her nerves.

"Really…no way!" Maron said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well I'll tell you one thing…I wouldn't want to fight with him…" Yamcha said to her.

"Well that's because you haven't trained since the Cell games!" Bulma yelled with a smirk.

Yamcha fumbled some words around embarrassed then gave up and decided to watch the fight rather than try and rebuttal Bulma's remark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is a lot of talk down here on the floor about fairness in the size difference of our competitors…let me tell you this competition is truly about how size doesn't matter folks." The announcer said.

"He can say what he wants' to but let me tell you this…after this match is over you will definitely think that size matters!" Pintar said stretching.

Krillin just waved off his comments like it was nothing.

"No let the battle begin!" the announcer yelled.

Just as the announcer finished Pintar flipped around the ring to try and sike Krillin out.

"I told you size matters boy, don't you see what I'm talking about? You must be ready to forfeit the match, run home to your mommy?" Pintar laughed.

Krillin sighed "You are so lame…"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but you can never hurt me! And just to give you the advantage I'm going to let you get the first punch…go on…" he said back.

"O…k…" Krillin said as he lightly punched Pintar in the stomach and slapped him in the face a little bit, sending him flying out of the ring and shocking everyone in attendance…except the Z fighters of course.

"Out of the ring! Krillin advances the next round!" the announcer yelled.

"Wow go Krillin…" Reilena said impressed.

"Yeah put that show off in his place!" Trunks continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow way to go daddy!" Maron cheered.

"Man your dad totally kicked his butt!" Bra said to her.

"See…I told you there was nothing to worry about…" Yamcha said to them confidently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey nice going!" Goku said as Krillin got to the back.

"Oh it was nothing…trust me…sorry Piccolo looks like they want the next victim out in the ring so you better put your fighting gloves on!" Krillin laughed.

Piccolo looked up then looked at Goku who looked back at him with a serious face.

"Hey why are you getting all bet out of shape? I'm just fooling around! This guy should be a piece of cake for you…man what's up with all you guys…this is just supposed to be about having fun!" Krillin said to them all.

"Now for match number two…Ma Junior versus Shin!" the announcer yelled.

"Hey if things get rough we'll be here to back you up." Goku said to him.

Piccolo nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued out to the ring.

"Well then…this should be interesting…don't you think Piccolo?" Shi said to him as they made their way to the ring.

Piccolo just stared at him…trying to figure out what his deal was.

"This is the first year that Shin has participated in the tournament. He's a man of few words and we know very little about him. This could spell trouble for our other competitor Ma Junior someone who…if I remember correctly…came close to turning this arena into rubble the last time he was here…" the announcer said.

"Man that announcer is a sharp one. He remembers all of us from the last time we entered!" Krillin said amazed.

"Well we did give him some fights to remember…" Goku laughed.

Piccolo started to make his way up the stairs when he noticed the announcer standing next to him.

"Hey this time try to leave the stadium in tact ok?" he said to him.

Piccolo nodded his head and proceeded to the ring.

"Man I don't understand…is this guy really getting under your skin that much?" Krillin said confused.

"Yeah…" Goku said to him.

"Well…if you say so…he just doesn't seem all that powerful to me…" Krillin said shrugging it off.

"Boy I have never seen Piccolo so tense before…I hope he will be alright out there…" Gohan said concerned.

"So what do you think the deal with everyone is?" Trunks asked Reilena.

Reilena didn't respond as she was deep in her own thought.

_How could Damien have changed so much in such a short time…what I am sensing from him wasn't present when I saw him this morning…our match is next and something tells me this is going to be much more than just me putting him in his place…_

"Uh earth to Reilena…again…yoo-hoo…." Trunks said trying to get her attention.

Reilena jolted out of her trance like state "oh sorry what did you say again?"

Trunks sighed and shook his head "you know I am not ever going to ask…I said what do you think the deal is with everyone getting worried about this guy? I mean he doesn't ever seem that strong…"

"Things aren't always what they seem…" Reilena said looking at Damien.

Meanwhile Piccolo just stood their face to face with Shin…trying to figure out who he was as Shin just smiled back at him.

"Alright let the second match begin!" the announcer yelled.

_Why can't I focus my power…why am I holding back like this? I have never met him before today and yet there is something about him…_ Piccolo thought to himself as he tried to focus.

As the two stood their people from the crowd started yelling at them to fight.

"Uh hey guys the match has already started you can fight anytime now…" the announcer said to them.

"Oh boy this isn't good Piccolo is freaking out, out there!" Gohan said.

"What's the matter? Let's enjoy our little match…" Shin said with a smirk.

"So is this going to happen or what?" the announcer said to them.

"I'm sorry…I…can't…" Piccolo said to him as he turned away and walked out of the ring.

"So…does this mean you are withdrawing from the match?" the announcer said.

"Yes…" Piccolo said as he walked by him.

"WHAT Piccolo's quitting? That's not like him…" Gohan said shocked.

"Wow I can't believe it…" Trunks said in awe.

"Yeah…I know…" Reilena said back.

"Well you heard him Ma Junior has withdrawn from the match making Shin the winner!" the announcer said to the crowd.

"Is he that strong Piccolo?" Goku asked him as he made his way to the back.

Piccolo turned to face him "yes...stronger than you can ever imagine…"

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Are you sure you don't just have a headache or something…cause I'm starting to get a little edgy…I'm the one that has to fight him next!" Krillin yelled.

"Man maybe you were right…" Trunks said looking at Reilena.

She smirked "of course I was right…"

"Well folks not wasting anymore time lets start our third match Reilena versus Damien!" the announcer yelled.

"Hey that's your queue Rei knock um dead!" Trunks said trying to get her pumped.

Reilena gulped "right…"

Trunks looked at her and gave her a small smile "Reilena you are going to kick his ass…you own this match…don't worry about it ok…"

Reilena let out a heavy sigh and then gave him a smile "right…"

_At least I hope you're right…_

Trunks pulled her close to him and gave her a hug "I'll be routing for you from back here…"

Reilena nodded and started to make her way towards the entrance area for the ring.

"Hey good luck sis…not that you'll be needing it." Gohan smirked.

"Right…" she said giving him a small smile when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her father.

"Hey I was nervous during my first big match here too…don't sweat it…I know you will do just fine…" Goku said to her.

Reilena smiled "Thanks daddy…"

Reilena turned around and made her way out to stadium area where Damien was waiting.

"Took you long enough…" Damien said as they made their way to the ring.

"Eh, heh…" she said sarcastically.

"You look nervous…what's the matter precious?" Damien smirked.

Reilena looked at him with a scowl "I'm not nervous!"

"Right…because you've been in high pressure situations before haven't you…" Damien said as began to walk out towards the ring.

"Wha…" Reilena began to say when she was cut off by the ring announcer.

"This is the first time that both of our young competitors have entered the tournament and at the tender ages of seventeen and are two of the youngest competitors entering today! Damien hails from West City and is a decorated fighter from Mr. Satan's West City Dojo. Reilena comes from the quiet 439 mountain area, but don't let the locale fool you, she comes from a long line of very skilled fighters!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn right she does! Let's go sweetie! You need to win this match so that we can send you to college!" Chichi yelled from the crowd.

"Man Chichi…tone it down a bit you don't want to embarrass her some of her friends are here…" Bulma said to her.

Chichi turned to her outraged "MY DAUGHTER NEEDS ALL THE SUPPORT SHE CAN GET RIGHT NOW! She needs to win this match so we have money! I really don't understand why this is such a hard concept to grasp!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilena sighed as she heard her name being called and looked up to see her mother flailing her arms in the crowd.

"Talk about embarrassing…" she sighed.

All of a sudden she heard her named again and looked in the opposite direction to see Aleta and Chaz rooting for her in the crowd too.

"What are they doing…" she began.

"Alright are you two fighters ready….oh and you think you make this kind of exciting…I mean the crowd is a bit restless from the last…uh…disappointment…" the announcer said to them in a whisper.

"Oh…you don't need to worry about that…" Damien smirked.

The announcer look at the two of them with a smile "great…alright let the match begin!"

Reilena turned her head to face Damien and stood still.

Damien smirked "what's the matter…scared?"

_Alright Rei, just throw a punch out there…see what happens…_ she thought to herself.

Reilena took a deep breath and got into fighting stance.

"Come on my dear…I am being nice and letting you have the first move…" he said with an eerie voice.

"Fine…have it your way…" she said as she threw out the first punch and was easily blocked by Damien.

Damien lifted his leg and went to kick her but she dodged out of the way. Before everyone knew it the two were going back and forth dodging each others attacks.

"Been doing some training I see…" Reilena said as she through another punch.

"Of course I have…I mean I guess you would say that you have an unfair advantage…" Damien said slyly.

"Oh…and how is that…" she said curiously as she went to kick him.

Damien blocked her kick and went to punch her "oh I don't know…why don't you tell me…Saiyan…"

**A/N: I know I know cliff hanger! Well I decided to split this into two chapters…I have half of the next one written so sometime in the coming weeks it'll be out! So till next time R/R!!**


	11. Revelations

**Umm whoops I guess it's been a long time…Things have been rather busy for me since I last updated, I finished school, got married and a whole bunch of other grown up things that have consumed my time. And I do deeply apologize it has taken me this long to update. Unfortunately I cannot guarantee when I will be able to update next but I promise it won't be as long as this! **

**Onwards with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know the spiel I don't own DBZ yada yada.**

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

"How….do you know that?" she said shocked.

"Oh I have my ways…" he smirked as he got back into fighting stance.

Reilena stood their…not knowing what to do…not knowing what to say.

_How does he know that…I never told him I was part Saiyan…unless somehow…._

Reilena stood their in the ring for a few seconds contemplating everything he had said to her and then started to walk away.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" Damien said aggravated.

"Uh…if you don't mind me asking…where are you going?" the announcer said nervously.

"I can't fight him…I forfeit…" she said as she walked towards the stairs that led off the rind.

"What you can't do that!" the announcer yelled.

"Yes I can…" she said as she continued to walk away.

"What did she just say forfeit?" Gohan said shocked.

"That's not like her…she would never do that…" Trunks said in shock.

"She's a smart girl…she knows she can't win…" Goku said with a serious tone.

"What but dad...Rei has been keeping up with her training…how can that be?" Gohan said confused.

"He is not his true self…" Piccolo said from the back…taking his attention off of Shin for a moment.

"What…what do you mean not his true self…is this…?" Trunks began looking towards his father.

Vegeta slightly nodded his head acknowledging that he knew there was something up.

"He is much stronger than he looks…he's been masking it…" Goku said.

Trunks turned his attention back towards the ring _why am I not surprised?_

"What Viri is that true my sister is forfeiting?" Goten said shocked and slightly upset.

"Yeah that's what I heard the announcer say…" Viri said looking out from up top.

"What no way I don't believe you…let me on top I want to see!" Goten yelled as he tried to wrestle his way to the top.

"What no way Goten I told you I'm on top!" Viri yelled as the two struggled.

"WHAT WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT? SHE KNOWS HOW IMPORTANT IT IS THAT SHE PLACES IN THE TOP FIVE! DOES SHE NOT CARE ABOUT HER FUTURE?" Chichi yelled as Videl and Yamcha tried holding her back.

"Chichi I will admit that this is out of character for her but you have to calm down…" Videl pleaded.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" she yelled.

"Chichi now I am sure Reilena will have a good explanation for this…" Yamcha said trying to hold her back.

"She never has a good explanation for anything!" Chichi said as she continued to yell.

"You can't forfeit!" Damien yelled at her.

"Yes I can…and I just did…" She said as she continued to walk away.

"Oh no you can't…" Damien smirked as he grabbed her arm.

Reilena swung around and looked at him strait in the eyes "what is this all about…why are you like this…I am not an idiot…you…you aren't yourself!"

Damien smirked "smart girl…you heard me before though no need in repeating myself."

"What are you talking about?" Reilena said confused.

Damien sighed "like I said before…you have quite the unfair advantage…I mean based on your lineage and all…even your mother's side of the family has quite the fighter's history. It would be unfair if I were to fight you in the condition I was in a few weeks ago…"

Reilena looked at him shocked "how…how do you know all this…I never once shared any of my family history with you…"

"Boy you are hard of hearing today…that information is for me to know…" he smirked still holding on to her.

Reilena shook her head and started to try and break from him again "let me go Damien….I forfeited this is over…you can advance now isn't that what you wanted? To beat me?"

Damien yanked her towards him and then leaned in towards her ear to whisper "is that what you think I wanted?"

"He's not letting her go…" Trunks yelled as he went to go out to the stadium and help her.

Reilena turned around to see Trunks trying to make his way out to the arena.

"Oh I don't think your little Trunks will be able to help you…but just incase…" Damien said as he let go of her for a second and sent an energy blast that turned into a blockade so the others couldn't leave the back area.

Trunks and the others jumped back as the blast hit blocking them in.

"That bastard!" Trunks yelled as he looked out.

"I thought that you said she had everything under control?" Gohan yelled at him frustrated.

"I did, but I guess not…" Trunks said worried.

"What is this all about?" Goku said concerned.

"I'm not sure…but I have a feeling…" Trunks began.

Reilena turned back to face him "what the hell is this all about? What do you want from me, tell me!"

Damien huffed "how dare you yell at me! This isn't about me…it's about you!"

Reilena looked at him for a moment confused "what do you mean it's about me? You're the one holding me hostage here in the arena!"

"Are you really that clueless…or is it that you are just in denial?" Damien said to her.

"What would I have to be in denial about?" Reilena huffed.

"Hey, what's going on here…are you two going to fight or not…because if you aren't I really need you to…" the announcer began nervously.

"But out old man!" Damien yelled knocking the microphone out of his hands and the announcer back out of the arena.

Damien smirked as he looked down to see the microphone and picked it up and began to speak "Rei I know everything there is to know about you…all your lies…all your secrets…every…single…one of them…"

"What are you talking about?" she said acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't give me that Saiyan you know exactly what I'm talking about…like how you really don't live in West City…you live at home in the 439 Mountain Area…Mt. Paouz to be exact with your mother and little brother…the Capsule Corp is just a cover up so people don't think that you are weird because you 'commute' in everyday. What about the part where you are half alien?"

"Damien stop this…this is ridicules…can't we settle whatever grudge you have with me out of the arena?" Reilena pleaded.

"There are other things as well…how about the fact that you were witness to some of the greatest battles on the planet…how you and Trunks were there for everyone of them…makes sense how you two are so close and all…I mean he's a half breed as well…you two were even there at the Cell Games weren't you…" Damien lectured.

"How…could you know all this…" she said quietly.

"How about your father…you don't live with him anymore why is that?" Damien smirked.

"My father is none of your business…no one in my family is of any concern to you leave them out." Reilena yelled at him.

Damien smirked "that's because he's dead…he died fighting Cell…but it wasn't the way that you told me was it?"

Reilena was silent as she gave him a cold stare.

"That's what I thought…he died during the Cell Games didn't he…something that you have carried with you these past nine years…why is that?" Damien said confidently.

Reilena again said nothing to him as she stared at him.

"Well maybe I need to break out the visuals…maybe you remember a night a few weeks ago…where you and Trunks went to a party…" Damien said as he circled her.

Reilena snapped out of her stare and growled "this is what it's about isn't it? The fact that I embarrassed you at the party…"

Damien smirked "bingo…and that's why now…in front of all these wonderful people…I am going to return the favor…"

"Trunks what the hell is he talking about…what happened at the party?" Gohan said to him gritting his teeth.

"I…don't know…I mean…err…" Trunks said stuttering.

"Well whatever it is he is about to show can't be good." Krillin said nervously.

"I don't know what you are talking about Damien nothing happened at the party…Trunks took me back to his place…that's it." Reilena said now getting even more defensive.

"Oh is that true? Well why don't we take a look…back to that night…" Damien said pointing to the giant screen above where the athletes section was.

Reilena scowled "anything that happened that night has no business being here to begin with."

"Oh really is that so?" Damien began.

Just as Reilena was about to say something another image came up on the screen. This time of her and Trunks on the Capsule Corp lawn from what it looked like was later that night.

_Trunks set her down and watched her slowly stumble towards the door._

_Reilena drunkenly turned around to see him laughing at her "hey…why are you laughing at me?"_

"_Because….you are so shit faced…all because of Damien." He said to her._

"_What…that douche bag….no way…I am so over him…Damien….who….he is just an asshole to me now…" Reilena said with a drunken slur._

"_Right sure ok Rei whatever you say…I know you still aren't over him and really that's all that matters." Trunks said with a smirk._

"_I am so over him!" Reilena said as she stumbled towards him._

"_Right…sure keep saying it Rei I will believe it when I see it…" Trunks said with a laugh._

"_Oh yeah…" Reilena said drunkenly._

"_Yeah." Trunks said crossing his arms looking at her._

_The next thing Trunks knew Reilena grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

At that moment the screen jumped to later that night which her and Trunks in her guest bedroom.

"_You swear you won't tell a soul…" Reilena said now looking at him still drunk._

"_I told you already yes…I don't know why you are so…" Trunks began._

"_I knew my father was going to die…" Reilena said quickly now looking away from him._

"_What…Reilena what the hell are you talking about?" Trunks said in disbelief._

_Reilena gulped "I…I knew that he was going to instant transmission Cell away from everyone…I knew…for awhile…"_

_Trunks looked at her and gave a small laugh "Reilena I think you are nuts no one could have possibly known your father was going to…"_

"_I knew…I heard him tell Piccolo…" she said to him._

_Trunks quitted down realizing that she wasn't joking "how…"_

"_During the ten days before the Cell Games…my mom…she sent me to go and get him for dinner when I saw him talking to Piccolo in the woods…I heard him…I heard him tell Piccolo that if Cell tried to blow up the Earth he would instant transmission him to somewhere else…but that he might not make it back in time…" she said somberly._

"_I froze…when I saw that he was going to go down there I froze…I didn't know what to say…I couldn't say anything…" Reilena said now getting teary eyed._

"_Reilena…" he said with concern._

"_Just when I finally got my nerve up to say something it was too late…he was already gone…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_It's my fault…I should have said something." Reilena said to him._

_Trunks put his arm around her and pulled her close to him "Reilena it's not your fault…"_

"_Yes it is Trunks…it's my fault that Goten doesn't have a father…that my mother cried herself to sleep every night for a year and half…if I said something he might still be here!" she sobbed._

Reilena looked at the screen in a shock/confused way as the screen cut out one last time and went blank.

Chaz and Aleta looked at the screen blankly from their seats.

"Did you just…" Aleta began.

"See that? Yeah man…" Chaz said in a daze.

"Do you think it's…" Aleta continued.

"True? Well by the look on Reilena's face I would say so but wow man…who would have thought…" Chaz began.

"That Reilena and Trunks were aliens…" Aleta finished.

The two slowly turned their heads towards each other and began to smirk.

"Boss…" they said at the same time.

"Oh that is it she is NEVER leaving the house ever again! I told Gohan that it would be a bad idea letting her go to public school so early! My baby is corrupted!" Chichi sobbed.

"Chichi it is going to be all right I am sure that it was just one time…" Bulma began before Chichi cut her off.

"She was over YOUR house that night Bulma why didn't you do anything about it?" Chichi yelled as she jumped up towards her.

"Me? So now this is my fault? I had no idea that she was even at my house Chi! You know how busy I am and how big Capsule Corp is! They obviously snuck in under Vegeta and mines noses!" Bulma yelled back lying.

"Right I am sure…" Chichi began until Videl pulled her back.

"Uh Chichi now really isn't the time…" Videl began before being cut of by her mother-in-law.

"Oh now is DEFFINATELY THE TIME!" Chichi yelled.

Videl sighed in defeat and sat back down, going back to watching the rest of the events unfolded as Chichi had her melt down.

"That…that didn't happen, I don't…I don't remember any of that…you are making up lies now…" Reilena said in an almost whisper as she turned to face him.

"Oh I beg to differ my dear…" Damien smirked.

"No…none of that could have possibly happened…I mean I was drunk but…there is no way…" Reilena said as she turned around to face Trunks knowing that if what she had seen was true his face would show it.

Trunks jumped back a bit knowing exactly why she was looking at him and took a deep breath in and sighed nervously.

Reilena looked at Trunks as he looked back at her clearly nervous.

_It's true…it…it's not a lie…why didn't he tell me when I asked him? _ She thought to herself.

"Did you find what you were looking for? I told you it's not a lie…I only state the truth…" Damien laughed.

Reilena gritted her teeth and got back into fighting stance, giving him a serious face.

"Is this what you want…a chance to fight and prove yourself against me? Or maybe it's just you want to find out what true Saiyan power is really like! Of course there is always the possibility that you are just pissed that I beat you like a school girl in the hall and then embarrassed you in front of two prospective one night stands! Which one is it Damien TELL ME!" she yelled at him.

Damien smirked "a little…bit of both…you see Reilena…"

Damien all of a sudden stopped and grabbed his head shaking it around.

"I…am…not wasting time master…I just need…" he said struggling.

Reilena dropped her stance and watched as he talked to himself.

_What is he…it's like he's struggling with himself…could he be…_ she began to think to herself when she noticed him settling down.

"Now where were we before I was…interrupted…?" Damien said with an evil smirk.

Reilena looked at him silently for a moment and then began to speak "Who…who were you talking to?"

"That is for me to know…" he said as he suddenly lunged towards her.

Reilena quickly dodged out of his way but turned around to see he was gone. Just as she was about to look to see if he was up in the sky Reilena felt a huge painful force shove her into the wall of the stadium.

"…and you to never find out…" Damien whispered as he grabbed her and threw her back into the ring.

Reilena skidded across the ring floor to a stop.

_Damn it, where the hell did he get all this power from? _ She thought to herself as she slowly started to get up.

Damien swiftly moved behind her and before she could even turn around he had an energy blast armed and ready behind her back.

Reilena froze in her current position, unable to move from the shock she experienced seeing that he knew how to use his energy too.

"You know energy attacks too…" Reilena whispered in shock.

"Well, it is only a recent development…" Damien smirked as he quickly gathered up more energy and blasted her clear across the arena again.

Reilena moaned as she tried to get up again.

_How can this be…energy attacks too…_ before Reilena could finish her thought Damien had already made his way towards her and grabbed her by the and pulled her up to face him.

"Are you that astounded that I have brought myself up to your level and beyond? Come on, someone has to put you Saiyans in your place." Damien whispered to her.

"This is ridicules…we have to get out there I don't think she can hold out too much longer!" Trunks yelled as he tried to break through the force field.

"I don't know what kind of energy he used but it is virtually impossible to get threw." Krillin said to them.

"That's because it's not energy…" Vegeta said as he leaned up against the wall not looking too concerned.

"But Vegeta if it isn't energy than what is it?" Goku asked confused.

Vegeta huffed "think about it Kakarot what else could it possibly be?"

Goku stood their scratching his head trying to think of what it might be "gee I don't know…"

Vegeta almost fell over "ITS A CONTROLED FORCE FIELD YOU IDIOT, HE IS USING THE EARTHS GRAVITY ALONG WITH SOME TYPE OF MAGIC TO HOLD YOU BACK!"

Goku and the others fell over anime style from his statement.

"Put us in our…" Reilena began but before she could even finish her sentence Damien threw her up in the air and began repeatedly blasting her with an evil laugh.

Reilena tried her hardest to block them all but they were coming at her too quick. Damien was putting all his energy into every attack, and he had a lot of energy to give.

"I…can't hold…out…much…" at that moment Reilena's body gave out and she dropped to the ground at incredible speed making a hole in the marital ring when she reached it.

Reilena just lied there as Damien slowly walked over to where she had landed.

Damien smirked "had enough yet?"

Reilena just laid there with no response.

"Well, I guess your silence means you want more…" Damien said as he took his foot and stepped on her face with all his might.

Reilena moaned in pain from the pressure, desperately wanting to fight back but couldn't because of how weak she had become from the previous attacks.

_How could he have gotten so strong? Who gave him all this power? _ Reilena thought to her self as she slowly faded away.

Just as Damien was about to finish her off he suddenly stopped grabbing his head again.

"I'm…not done with her yet!" he yelled as he shook his head.

_He's…he's struggling…again…_ Reilena thought to herself as she laid there barely conscious.

Just then Damien stopped and slowly raised his head up and looked down at her with a smirk.

Reilena just laid there motionless, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Damien slowly walked over to her and leaned down to whisper to her "Don't think that just because I am leaving now means that this is over…because believe you me Saiyan…it is far from that."

With that said Damien slowly walked away from her and then suddenly took off into the sky, and released the force field that was holding the other Z fighters.

Trunks quickly ran out to the ring to be by Reilena's side.

"Rei…" Trunks began but was cut off by monks coming towards them with a stretcher.

"Excuse us young man but we need to take this young lady to the trauma room, she is in need of some immediate medical attention!" one of the monks said to him.

"But Sir I…" Trunks began.

"Trunks…Trunks don't worry about me…go fight in your match…I will be fine…" Reilena said barely conscious.

Trunks stood there dumbfounded as they took Reilena away on the stretcher to thunderous applause.

"My…little…" Chichi said as she fell backwards and fainted.

"Chichi!" Ox King yelled as he caught her.

"I'll go get some ice!" Yamcha yelled as he raced towards a near by concession stand.

"Reilena has been training to hard for this…how could he just beat her up like that?" Bulma said outraged.

"I don't know Bulma…there was something strange about him…I just can't put my finger on it…" Videl said as she fanned the fainted Chichi.

"Viri…what's going on what happened to my sister?" Goten said as he franticly tried to escape the costume.

"Dude your sister totally just got her butt handed to her by that guy…." Viri said in amazement.

"But…how can that be she is one of the strongest fighters in the world!" Goten whined.

"I don't know man but apparently she can't beat that guy…" Viri said as he watched then carry Reilena to the back.

Trunks hurried back to the others who were waiting to hear the news "they are taking her to the back to treat her…not that any of their machines or anything can help her…"

"Man I should have through to bring some sensu beans with us. I didn't think that any of us might need them…" Gohan said scratching his head.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted "doesn't Kakarot know instant transmission."

"Hey that's right I do! I could just go to Korin's tower and get some for her!" Goku said with a smile.

"Yeah hey I almost forgot that you had that ability Goku!" Krillin said to him.

Goku smiled ands scratched his head "yeah it sure does come in handy sometimes! Thanks for reminding me Vegeta! Man it sure will be nice to see Korin again, I wonder what he's been up to…oh and I can't forget Yajirobe!"

"Uh Goku, maybe someone should go with you…you know to keep you company…" Trunks said nervously approaching him, knowing that if someone didn't go it may take hours for him to get back to the tournament.

"Yeah that's a good idea…Trunks why don't you go?" Gohan said to him with a smile.

"But Gohan I have a match coming up and…" Trunks began.

"Don't worry about it…I have you covered…besides, I don't think you are really up to fighting right now anyways..." Gohan said commenting on his very fragile state after watching Reilena get the crap beaten out of her.

Trunks slowly nodded his head and gave him a small smile "thanks Gohan…"

"Anytime bro…I know that there is no way you can focus right now…I will just have them have delay the match a little longer…" Gohan said as he headed towards Hercules locker room.

"Uh Gohan how are you going to have them do that?" Krillin asked.

Gohan smirked as he walked away "I think you are forgetting who my father in law is…"

Krillin started blankly then exclaimed "ohhh that's right, I almost forgot that bafoon was your father in law."

"Let me just ask my opponent if it is ok with him…" Trunks said as he went over to Kibito.

"Uh hi…Kibito?" Trunks said nervously to him.

Kibito slowly looked down at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Uh yeah…I was wondering if it would be ok if we just delayed our match just a few more moments…I really need to go take care of something and I really want to give you the best fight that I can out of me…" Trunks explained.

Kibito slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Everything is set…Goku we should go now…the sooner we go the sooner we get back and Reilena will heal…" Trunks said to him as he walked back over.

"Yeah, let's go!" Goku said as he placed his arm on his shoulder and concentrated until he found Yajirobe's energy signal and disappeared.

Trunks felt the warmth of Goku's energy disappear as he opened his eyes and looked around. They were definitely at Korin's place.

"Wow glad to see that this place hasn't changed one bit." Goku said as he admired the untouched motif of Korin's place.

"Yeah…but I wonder where…." Trunks began to say before he was interrupted by someone in the shadows.

"I would presume you are here for some sensu beans?" the figure said.

Goku stared blankly into the shadow "yeah…I guess you have been watching the tournament too huh Korin?"

Korin emerged from the shadows "of course I have Goku, do you think I would miss a chance to watch my old pupil fight again?"

Goku laughed "well you were always one of my biggest fans."

Trunks sighed in aggravation "Goku…please we really don't have much time…we need to get back to the tournament. Reilena needs us…"

Goku stopped laughing and put on a serious face "right…if you don't mind Korin we will need a few of those beans.

The next thing Trunks knew he was back at the Tournament.

"So did you guys get the beans?" Krillin said anxiously.

Goku smiled "Yeah! Korin and Yajirobe only had three left but with the way things have been going so far we may need to use all three."

"Oh man Goku don't say that I was really looking forward to a nice easy going day." Krillin moaned.

Goku smiled then turned his attention to Trunks and tossed him the bag with the sensu beans in them "here you go kid you better go get those to Rei before your match starts!"

Trunks nodded his head "right, I'll be right back."

And with that Trunks ran off to the infirmary where the tournament officials were keeping Reilena. Unbeknownst Kibito was keeping a watchful eye on his opponent.

"Hey what was that stuff your dad just gave to Trunks?" Viri asked Goten curiously.

"I dunno…" Goten said back to his friend.

"I bet it was something that is going to give Trunks some kind of super strength so he can win his next match against that Kibito guy." Viri said matter of factly.

"I don't know Viri….Trunks is kind of tough on his own you know?" Goten said back.

"Well I hope they get started soon we are in the seventh match and when we get out there someone is going to get their butt kick." Viri said with a smirk.

"I guess…I am kind of more worried about my sister…" Goten said nervously.

"Aww your sister is fine I am sure they are fixing her up in the back right now…" Viri said trying to get the other to focus.

"Ok…if you say so…"Goten said sadly.

"Oh I don't just say so…I know so…" Viri said confidently.

"Lets see…ahhh which room could it be! How many infirmary rooms could one place have?" Trunks said frantically as he searched.

Out of the corner of his eye Trunks spotted a monk leaving one of the rooms.

_I bet she is in that room._ Trunks thought to himself as he approached the room.

"Madam please just sits still while we treat you! Struggling will not help you get better." One of the monks said to Reilena as she struggled to get up from her hospital bed.

"No…I will not!" Reilena protested as she tried to get up.

"Please…you have a bruised lung and several broken bones and…" the monk continued before being interrupted.

"I…don't….care…" she said as she struggled to get up again.

"Sir please no one is allowed in here…" Reilena suddenly heard someone say.

"I understand that but I need to see her…she is a close friend!" The voice exclaimed.

"Tr…Trunks…" Reilena moaned in response to hearing him.

Just as Reilena spoke one of the Monks let his guard down and Trunks bolted through to Reilena's bed side.

Reilena struggled to smile "what….what are you doing here….you should be at…your match."

Trunks smiled at her "come on did you really think I was just going to leave you hanging here?"

Reilena smirked in response "you're…the son of Vegeta…who knows…"

Trunks gave a small laugh as he reached into the bag and pulled out a sensu bean "here…special delivery all the way from Korin's tower."

"A….sensu…bean…" she struggled to say as she barely opened her eyes.

"Yes…now here…chew this, I'd wait but I need to get back to my match…." Trunks said as he handed her the bean.

"Right…go…kick some Kibito…butt…" Reilena moaned as she lifted the bean to her mouth.

"You got it!" Trunks said as he raced out the door.

Trunks rounded the corner towards where the waiting area for the fighters was.

Krillin looked up to see Trunks jogging towards them "hey how's she holding up!"

"Well she's giving the monks back there a run of their money….but she should be fine in a few minutes." Trunks said with a small laugh.

Gohan exhaled as he heard the news "thank god…my mother would have killed me if anything happened to her."

"Oh I think she would have done more than that Gohan." Krillin laughed slapping his back.

"So what's the deal kid are you back or what?" the announcer said looking at Trunks.

Trunks almost forgetting about the match dashed over to the entrance to the ring.

"Right, all set now sorry about that…" Trunks said to the announcer looking at Kibito.

"Well good now let's get this match rolling the crowd is getting restless…" the announcer said as he headed to the ring.

Reilena slowly chewed the sensu bean, much to the protest of the monks around her. Before she knew it she felt an overwhelming sensation of energy build up and she shot up in shock.

"Wow these things really are amazing." Reilena said as she inspected herself.

"What…what are you doing sitting up?" one of the monks said as they placed their hand on her shoulder trying to get her to lay down.

"Hey watch it buddy…" Reilena said removing the monk's hand.

She slowly removed the ivs from her arm and jumped out of the bed.

"Oh man I better hustle it Trunks match must be starting right now!" she said as she ran out of the infirmary room leaving several stunned monks in her wake.

Trunk slowly proceeded towards the ring with Kibito by his side as the announcer began to announce their match.

"Hey sorry about the delay." Trunks said to Kibito.

Kibito looked away and grunted "you had to take care of some business….I understand."

"Ladies and gentlemen sorry to keep you waiting now let's get started!" the announcer said.

_Alright Trunks it's now or never….you can beat this guy you have to…once you get through this round you can show Damien what a bad move it was beating the crap out of Rei._ He thought to himself as he approached the ring.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen our fourth bout, Kibito versus Trunks!" the announcer began.

"Hey look there's Trunks!" Aleta said enthusiastically

Chad grabbed the binoculars from her "hey yeah your right!"

"Hey Trunks kick his ass come on!" Aleta yelled from the stands.

"Yeah buddy pound his face into the ground!" Chad yelled after.

Trunks looked up as he heard his name. He half expected to see his mother cheering from the stands but to his surprise there were his friends from school cheering him on.

Trunks shrugged the gesture off and nervously waived back "uh...thanks…"

"I'm sure our two fierce competitors are ready to lock horns at any moment…" the announcer said trying to speed their match up.

Trunks turned to Kibito and got into a fighting stance "alright let's get this over with you're the only one standing in my way from who I really want to fight."

Kibito just stood there looking at him with a serious gaze.

_What the hell is this guy just going to stare at me all day? _He thought to himself.

"Trunks…I would really like to see your Super Saiyan powers….show them to me, we may be able to use them…" Kibito said seriously to him.

"Huh…wait a minute how do you know about Super Saiyans….and that I have that ability?" Trunks said half confused half shocked.

And then another thing dawned on him "and what do you mean we may be able to use them?"

"You will know more in time…now show me your Super Saiyan powers now!" Kibito demanded.

Trunks looked around then focused back at him "umm is this some sort of joke...I am not going to transform in front of all these people…in front of my classmates!"

"There not fighting what are they doing out there?" Krillin said curiously.

"Kibito wants to see him become a Super Saiyan." Goku whispered.

"Hey what did I miss?" Reilena said running towards Krillin and her father.

"Rei you're ok!" Gohan said as he hugged his little sister.

Reilena pushed him away "of course I am ok now what's going on? What did I miss?"

"Kibito wants Trunks to transform into a Super Saiyan." Krillin said to her.

"WHAT!" she practically screamed as she pushed him out of the way to move in front of them.

Piccolo looked back at Shin nervously watching his every move.

"Trunks…." Vegeta said looking at his son.

Trunks turned his head to see his father watching him intently.

"Do it…show him what Saiyan power looks like." He continued.

Trunks gulped and slowly nodded his head in response.

"Uh Vegeta I don't think that is a very good Id…" Reilena began but was cut off by him.

"Enough brat…Trunks will show is Super Saiyan powers and that is it!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku put a hand on his daughters shoulder "he's right Rei, there must be a reason he wants to see them."

Reilena looked up at her father and slowly nodded as she turned her attention back to the ring.

Shin walked up to the group as Trunks was about to transform "It's time…"

"You do not need to worry about Trunks, he will be fine. But no matter what happens I want you to stay out of the way." Shin continued.

"What...oh no there is no way that I am going to be staying back if something bad happens to Tru…" Reilena started as she went to storm up to Shim but was interrupted by Gohans hand going against her mouth to shut her up.

"Rei I think we should listen to him…sorry about that my sister tends to have a bit of a big mouth." Gohan said giving Reilena an angry glare.

"Go…han…let…go…" Reilena muffled as she was help tight by Gohan.

Shin approached her "you must not get in the way do you understand. It is very important…the earths survival is depending on this moment."

Reilena stopped struggling and looked at him seriously. Gohan slowly let his grip go on her as she gasped for air.

"Wha…" Reilena began.

"All will be reveled in due time…" Shin said to them.

"Well let's see it…I am waiting…" Kibito said getting impatient.

"Man this is seriously going to cause me more problems than you know." Trunks said looking up towards his friends in the audience.

Trunks turned his gaze back to Kibito and smirked "but if you insist…."

"Humph I don't know why I should have to take orders from you. If I want to start a fight with that freak I will." Vegeta scowled.

"Watch your mouth Vegeta that is no way to talk to the Supreme Kai." Piccolo said.

Everyone looked over at Piccolo in shock.

"I heard stories from King Kai but I thought that they were just stories." Goku said shocked.

Reilena looked back at Trunks "I have a bad feeling about this…something isn't right."

"As soon as Trunks transforms I am certain that Yamu and Damien will attack him." The Supreme Kai stated.

"Wait what Damien?" Reilena's ears perked up.

The Supreme Kai looked at her "I told you in due time child you will know."

Reilena groaned in defeat becoming impatient.

"Listen I don't know what you want from us but Trunks is pretty capable of taking care of himself." Gohan interjected.

"What makes you so sure they are going to attack him" Goku said concerned.

"They don't know it yet but Trunks will be the one they are looking for. Don't worry they don't want his life only his energy." Supreme Kai continued.

"His energy?" Goku said confused.

"And here I just thought you wanted a show." Vegeta chuckled.

Trunks began to power up slowly. Part of him was doing that to be careful in case something happened, the Saiyan side of him however wanted to make a show of it, after all he was the son of Vegeta.

Small bursts of lighting surrounded him as he continued to power up. Finally after a few moments Trunks gave one final push and transformed in front of Kibito and the whole stadium.

The stadium was silent in awe as they watched the demi saiyan in all his glory.

"There you happy now?" Trunks said with a Vegeta like smirk.

Kibito stared at him silently.

Trunks looked at him and started to get annoyed "what's the matter don't like what you see?"

"No…I know you can go farther…ascend to the next level." Kibito urged.

"Whaat...how did you…" Trunks stated in shock.

"It doesn't matter how I know…just do it." Kibito demanded.

"Ok, ok you don't have to get so pushy." Trunks said with an attitude.

Trunks clenched his fists and began to power up further. His muscles began to bulge out as the tiles of the tournament ring began to rise. Trunks let out one final yell as he ascended to the next level a brighter glow coming from him now as the tiles finally rested.

"Well you happy now, come on fight me." Trunks demanded.

Kibito looked in shock. It was greater than he expected. Never did he imagine Saiyan power to be like this.

"What the hell are you waiting for let's get this going I don't have all day!" Trunks yelled.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Damien and Yamu came out of the shadows and made their way towards Trunks.

Just as the Supreme Kai saw them approach Trunks he sent a magical energy wave towards Trunks paralyzing him.

"Ah what the…" Trunks began.

Reilena watched in horror as Trunks struggled. She clenched her fists and turned to the Supreme Kai. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you restricting him that this!"

The next thing Reilena knew Yamu tackled Trunks to the ground and Damien stuck a white device into his side.

Trunks screamed in pain as Damien struck him with the device. Slowly but surely his energy began to drain.

"Trunks!" Reilena yelled as she took a step forward but Goku held her back.

"Daddy please!" she begged as she watched her best friend get sucked lifeless.

Goku shook his head "no we need to let this play out."

Reilena turned around and looked at the rest of them "Gohan….Krillin…come on guys really?"

"Sorry Rei as much as we want to…" Gohan began looking at the Supreme Kai.

Reilena sighed and kneeled to the ground in defeat. _Trunks please hang in there._

In a blinding flash of light Yamu and Damien flew off and Trunks collapsed to the ground.

Reilena jumped up and ran towards her best friend with tears in her eyes. When she reached him she slowly stroked his hair.

"Trunks…Trunks come on talk to me…" she said wiping away her tears.

"Don't move all of you stay where you are. Kibito will heal Trunks he has no need for your assistance." The Supreme Kai said as he tried tracking Damien and Yamu's kai's.

"You know you could at least tell us what you are going to do with him!" Goku said.

"It's time I must follow them and see where they are taking Trunks power. I could really use your help and would appreciate it if you came along…but I would understand if you don't" he continued and then flew off.

Gohan looked up at his father and saw he had that crazy look in his eye "don't tell me you're thinking of going dad."

"I don't think I have a choice. Supreme Kai said that Trunks will be fine. So if I don't go I will never know what is going on." Goku said with a smirk.

"Well I don't know if I can agree but a part of me is itching to go too…just hang on a minuet a need to go tell my wife. If I don't she will kill me." Krillin said running off towards 18.

"I'm in too dad." Gohan said looking at Piccolo who nodded in agreement.

"In too what?" a voice said.

The fighters turned around to see Videl standing there with her arms folded.

"What on earth is going on here…what just happened to Trunks, and Rei? Chichi and Bulma are beside themselves." Videl said agitated.

Gohan went up to his wife and put his hands on her shoulder "Trunks will be fine…it looks like we got more than we bargained for today. We are about to go and find out what's going on. Tell the others we will be back as soon as this is all over."

Videl sighed knowing very well that she couldn't stop him.

"Alright…just be careful…and don't get yourself killed!" Videl said to him.

Gohan leaned down and kissed her sweetly as he pulled her towards him "don't worry I'll be fine."

Videl hugged him back "just come back to me Gohan."

They pulled apart as they heard Vergeta storm up to his father.

"Hey Kakarott, I know what you are doing you are trying to get out of fighting me!" Vegeta yelled.

"No honest Vegeta! It's just this is kind of more important than our match right now." Goku said with a small laugh.

"Listen you and I are scheduled to battle in two matched from now…if you plan to leave you better be back by then!" he yelled.

"Alright relax Vegeta. I am going to go with the Supreme Kai and when I get back our fight will be my top priority geeze." Goku said trying to calm Vegeta down.

"You idiot you can only stay in this world for one day!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh your right…I guess you will just have to come with us!" Goku said nonchalantly as he and the other blasted off towards the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and reluctantly followed and mumbled "stupid Kakarott."

"Hey where did everyone go?" Trunks said slowly coming to.

Reilena looked up at the sky "they must have gone with the Supreme Kai."

Kibito leaned down and put his hand on Trunks.

"Stay still this won't take long." He said to them as he began to transfer energy.

Before the both knew it Trunks was back to normal. He stood up bending his hands back and forth.

"Trunks!" Reilena said as she jumped towards him and wrapper arms around him.

"Hey now…calm down I'm fine." Trunks said with a small laugh as he blushed.

"If you come with me I will tell you both everything…" Kibito said before he blast off after the others.

Trunks and Reilena stood in the middle of the ring as they watched Kibito leave.

Trunks turned to Reilena "Well what do you think? Should be go with him?"

"What kind of silly question is that? You know me better than this of course we should go! You know I can't miss this come on!" Reilena smirked and grabbed his hand and lead him towards the sky.


	12. The Start of Something Big

**So even though I did not get any reviews last chapter I was thrilled to see how much reader traffic the last chapter got so thank you to those who stuck with me during the hiatus. I love you all! I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I seriously scheduled time in my day to make sure I was able to continue writing. It sucks being so busy.**

**On a side note I posted a one shot about a week or so ago called **_**Always**_**. It's a Future Timeline Gohan and Videl fic. If you get a chance stop by and take a read. It's linked in my profile. It's not too long but it's one of my favorite things I have written so far. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own DBZ, any of the characters or locations. I just own my OC's.**

**Chapter 12: The Start of Something Big**

"Tru…unks…" Bulma said wide eyed as she watched her son fly away with his friend.

"Hey mama…what just happened? Trunks was hurt and then that guy touched him or whatever and now he's gone!" Bra said confused.

"I…don't …know…but what I do know is your brother has a lot of explaining to do when he gets back!" Bulma declared.

Chichi slowly came to and looked around "wha…what happened…where is my baby?"

"Videl went to go see what was going on ChiChi and from what we just saw it looks like Reilena is just fine." Freja said to calm her down.

"Yeah she and Trunks along with the rest of everyone flew out of the stadium following the guy who Piccolo forfeits his match to." Yamcha continued.

"Wha…what do you mean they flew away? What about our chances with the prize money huh? Grrr of course nothing at all has changed has it since Goku has been in Other World…always thinking of himself instead of his family! Reilena at least should have stayed back to see if they would let her reenter now that the others are gone! What was she thinking, college doesn't pay for itself you know!" ChiChi yelled.

"Well something funny is definitely going on here today." Someone said to them.

They all looked up to see Videl taking her seat.

"Videl what the hell is going on here why did everyone leave all of a sudden? How did Reilena and Trunks recover so quick from their injuries?" Bulma said agitated.

Video sighed "I couldn't get specifics but apparently something is going on…I am sure that is where Trunks and Reilena went too."

Master Roshi laughed "I wouldn't doubt it…you know how feisty those two are."

"Oh of course every time something like this happens Trunks just has to influence Reilena into a bad decision." Chichi said matter of factly.

Bulmas slowly turned to Chichi with a scowl "excuse me my son? My son? Really Chichi is that what you think? You got it wrong there hun everyone knows Rei is the one who convinces Trunks in these situations."

Chichi stood up and got up in Bulma's face "no it's Trunks!"

"Reilena!" Bulma spat back.

"Grr Trunks!" Chichi yelled back.

"Do they do this all the time?" Freja asked Videl.

Videl sighed and slowly nodded her head in response as she watched the two women argue. _Whatever is going on…just stay safe Gohan…_

* * *

"This is so weird…I feel even stronger than before…what did that guy do to me?" Trunks said in awe as he and Reilena flew away from the arena.

"Maybe he gave you a power boost or something, but come on put that new power to use and lets catch up to him so we know what the hell is going on here!" Reilena commanded.

Trunks nodded his head in agreement as they continued onward. Pretty soon Kibito came in sight. The two demi Saiyans came to a holt as they arrived to where Kibito was waiting just outside the city.

Kibito smirked "so you decided to come…"

Reilena rolled her eyes and sighed "well of course we decided to come…Trunks and I don't miss out on the action…pssh you would think you Kai's would do your research before coming to save a planet from its impending doom…"

"Wait did you just call him a Kai?" Trunks said blinking in disbelief.

Kibito gave a small laugh "I'm not a Kai…now let's go and catch up with the others. They are farther ahead of us."

* * *

"Hey wait up!" Goku yelled as he and the others flew to catch up to the Supreme Kai.

The Supreme Kai looked behind himself and smirked "I am very glad you all decided to come…and thank you without all of your help I would not be able to defeat them."

"You need us to beat those two?" Goku said surprised.

"Yeah I mean at least from what Rei told me Damien shouldn't even stand a chance against any of us." Gohan said matter of factly.

"Well in his natural state she is correct yes, but I am not referring to Yamu and Damien. I am referring to the wizard who gave them their strength and is controlling them." The Supreme Kai stated.

"What a wizard?" Piccolo said surprised.

"Yes, long ago at a time when the human race was still in its infancy here on earth, a powerful wizard from the distant edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation whose sole purpose was to destroy. The name of that monster was Majin Buu." The Supreme Kai began.

"Buu huh? So what is it that this guy did?" Goku said curiously.

"Majin Buu had no feelings or conscience. He was designed as an instrument of fear and terror. His signal desire was to eliminate all living things and he was very good at it." The Supreme Kai continued.

"With Majin Buu under his control, Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all living beings in the universe. Planets were reduced to rubble. Entire galaxies were erased from existence. No force could withstand his evil power." He added.

"Wow that's pretty intense. And here I thought Cell was bad…" Gohan said in reflection.

Vegeta smirked and though _this Majin Buu sounds like he could make a pretty decent Saiyan._

The Supreme Kai turned around to look at him "no you are wrong Vegeta."

Vegeta gasped in surprise _so you are a mind reader ehh._

"There were five Grand Kai's at that time. Each one a thousand times stronger than the one you call Freeza. They fought nobaly, but only one survived. He could take out your entire Saiyan race in a breath during its finest hour with one breath." He continued.

"Well that's not good…" Goku commented.

* * *

"In time Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had a hard time controlling him. Whenever he needed to rest Bibidi would say a spell that would seal Majin Buu away, dormant till the counter spell was invoked." He added.

"…this is how Bibidi transferred Majin Buu from planet to planet. At some point the ball was brought here with earth as its intended target." Kibito continued the story for Trunks and Reilena.

"No way that is terrible…" Trunks said n shock.

"The actions to awake Majin Buu may have been prevented but the ball still remains here on earth." Kibito continued.

"All this time and that...thing….has been here right under our noses." Reilena said angrily.

"Yes the Supreme Kai could have destroyed him but rather chose to keep him hidden." Kibito added.

"I guess maybe I am just having a hard time understanding this whole thing but…why the hell would he decide to keep that thing hidden and you know not DESTROY it so there wouldn't be any more situations like the one you described." Reilena said in frustration.

"Rei come on I am sure there is a reason…right?" Trunks said to Kibito.

"Yes Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball. And until now we thought Bibidi was the only one who could release him." Kibito continued.

"Until now?" Trunks said confused.

"It seems as we have discovered another…" Kibito said with concern.

* * *

"…Bibidi had a son and he is here on earth…" the Supreme Kai continued.

"Huh...what…" Goku said shocked.

"He named his son Babidi. And at any cost we must stop him!" The Supreme Kai demanded.

"But what is he going to do?" Gohan asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work and release Majin Buu." He revealed.

The others looked on in shock. They couldn't believe it.

* * *

"We did it! Once we give him this pure energy Babidi should be very please." Yamu laughed.

Damien smirked "…right….he's a fool to begin with anyways…I'd say we got the better end of the deal…"

Yamu laughed "…yes and our reward is sure to be greater than the power we have received!"

Damien smirked as he thought to himself _yes…never again Reilena will you ever embarrass me or challenge my dominance as a martial artist…you will never again damage my social reputation with women…from here on out I am above you Reilena Son and there is nothing you or your alien friends can do about it…_

* * *

"So it's obvious you were able to defeat this monster Bibidi before he unleashed this Majin Buu on the earth but you didn't destroy him. You chose instead to leave him here lying dormant." Piccolo refreshed.

"That's right…we thought it best that way. We thought Bibidi would be the only person who can free Majin Buu. We were very much mistaken. He has a son…also a wizard and if he is not stopped Majin Buu will be free again." The Supreme Kai continued.

"So I am guessing that Bibidi's son is controlling the guys from the tournament." Goku observed.

"Yes his name is Babidi and as is often the case in this universe the son is as evil as the father." The Supreme Kai confirmed.

"Great why does that not surprise me…" Krillin said nervously.

"It sounds rather simple really. All we need to do is stop Babidi from releasing Majin Buu right?" Gohan asked.

"Yes that's right. But I am afraid that it won't be as easy as you make it sound. Babidi's abilities as a wizard are not to be underestimated. It may take all of us to defeat him." The Supreme Kai continued.

"Wow sounds like this guy is pretty strong." Goku commented.

"Babidi's strength lies in his magic. Physically he is not very powerful. Nor was his father but a wizard does not need to be. Instead his magic enables him to harness the evil that exists in the hearts of people like Yamu and Damien and there by control their actions. Imagine what would happen if someone truly powerful came under his spell." The Supreme Kai explained.

"I don't think I understand. You had your chance to finish off majin buu when Babadi's father tried to release him…why didn't you take it?" Goku asked curiously.

"It wasn't worth the risk. We feared any external stimulus might accidentally set him free. The ball in which Majin Buu was confined was hidden deep within the earth where no human could ever find it. So we allowed him to lie dormant. If our actions had caused him to be released we would have been powerless to stop him." The Supreme Kai continued.

* * *

"That...that explains why I heard Damien talking to someone in his head…I knew I wasn't hearing things…he must have been talking to Babidi. Not that I want to defend what he has allowed to happen to himself but I knew there was something off about it…Damien can be quiet the asshole but I never imagined he would ever pull a stunt like this…" Reilena said reflectively as she Trunks and Kibito continued their journey.

"So if they didn't intentionally enter the tournament to win then why did they enter…more importantly why would Damien entice Rei to enter? Was it really all just to help with Babidi's plan?" Trunks asked.

"What I have witnessed Damien used the tournament as leverage towards his own issues with Reilena." Kibito commented.

"He knew he couldn't beat me…that wizard Babidi must have been watching what was going on with us and used that as his opportunity to get close to the tournament…in return Damien was given incredible power all facilitated by Babidi…why I am not surprised by all this." Reilena sighed.

"So what was it that they did to me anyways…why would they go after me and not the others that were before me?" Trunks asked.

"Before Babidi can release Majin Buu he needs a tremendous amount of pure energy. Damien and Yamu were recruited to enter the tournament because Babidi knew it would be the easiest way for him to get the energy he needed. Damien learned from Babidi about the Saiyans and that they harbored incredible power. They did not pursue the others because they did not give off a large enough energy signals and Damien had his own plans for you Reilena. It was not until you transformed into a Super Saiyan did you become their target Trunks." Kibito continued.

"I see…wow what a mess…" Trunks continued.

"Come on we must speed up and catch the others." Kibito stated as the three continued their journey.

* * *

"Everyone…please calm down….we're trying our best to find a way to continue without the other opponents!" the announcer pleaded with the aggravated crowd.

"Am I going crazy or did I just see Rei and Trunks fly out of the ring?" Chad stuttered.

"Yeah…and Rei looked good as new…it had only been not even twenty minutes from her match how could she have healed so fast…" Aleta continued.

"Man what is going on…" Chad said confused.

* * *

"Hey there they are!" Reilena said cheerfully as she Trunks and Kibito finally caught up with the others.

"Hey look its Trunks and Reilena!" Gohan said with a smile as he looked back to see the three join them.

"Well it's about time!" Goku greeted cheerfully.

"We would've gotten here soon if some people didn't fly so slowly." Reilena said with a smirk glancing towards Trunks.

"Hey! It's not my fault they took all my energy. I needed to get my barring's." Trunks said defensively.

Krillin laughed "wow it's just like old times you two argue more than most married couples I know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reilena and Trunks said angrily.

Krillin covered his mouth realizing what he did wrong "sorry…sorry…"

Vegeta glared at his son then back at the Supreme Kai "that's enough foolishness are we almost there yet or what?"

The Supreme Kai looked back at Vegeta and smirked "we are close…very close…"

"I'm glad you two were able to catch up it looks like we got our work cut out for ourselves again." Goku said with an excited smile.

Reilena gave her father a smile "I know we heard the whole story on our way from the stadium…"

"Yeah it sounds pretty serious…" Trunks added.

"Yeah it is…but hey lets have some fun this time!" Goku laughed.

"Right dad!" Reilena said happily to her father.

"Look they are landing…" the Supreme Kai said as he directed towards an area just behind some stone cliffs.

"What? But there is nothing out here…" Gohan said observantly.

"This is wrong…we have searched this entire area before…" Kibito commented.

The group hurried along and landed behind some jagged rocks and cliffs near where Damien and Yamu landed.

"Everyone suppress your energy…we don't want them to know we are here…" the Supreme Kai said matter of fatly.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they looked on towards a small ship that looked to be buried beneath the earth.

"Is that Babidi the one on the left?" Goku asked curiously as he pointed to a purple and white creature speaking to Damien and Yamu.

"No it's not…it's one of his minions." The Supreme Kai confirmed.

"One of…you mean he has more?" Reilena asked curiously.

"Yes…many more." He confirmed.

"Hey that ground looks like it's been disturbed recently, like it's been dug up or something." Goku observed.

"It's so obvious now that's why we couldn't find his space ship as we were flying over. He buried the whole thing underground!" Kibito exclaimed.

"Then that means…there is a chance he has learned Kibito and I have followed him here to earth." The Supreme Kai explained.

"I say we attack them now. The longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu." Piccolo stated.

"No we will bide our time. They will release Majin Buu outside the ship as they would not want it completely destroyed. We will wait for the right opportunity to present itself." The Supreme Kai scolded.

"I kind of agree with Piccolo on this one…" Reilena said as she watched the events below.

"Hey look someone is coming out!" Gohan exclaimed as the ships door opened.

The door to the ship slowly opened as Damien and Yamu both bowed as the creature emerged. Slowly a small yellow creature and what appeared to possibly be his strong statured body guard appeared.

"Oh no…Dabura…" Kibito said in shock.

"What on earth is he doing here?" The Supreme Kai stated.

"That blasted wizard…he has even managed to enslave the king of all daemons." Kibito commented.

"King of daemons?" Trunks said curiously.

"Which one?" Goku asked as he looked on.

"The tall one…that is Dabura." The Supreme Kai said matter of factly.

"I see…is he strong?" Goku continued.

"Of course he is strong he is the king of the demon world." Supreme Kai continued.

"Wait a minute what's the demon world?" Gohan said curiously.

"It is a shadow world that exists on the other side of this one…" the Supreme Kai began as he told the group of Dabura's origins.

"Oh gosh wow…uh guys I am beginning to feel a little out classed here…I mean I will still help you out here if you think you still need me but...uh…how about I take the little guy." Krillin said nervously.

"The little guy….so that's Babidi? Reilena asked curiously.

"Yes it is and he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember it is not his size that is of concern but his magic. If he can keep a being such as Dabura under his spell just imagine the horror he can inflict on this world." The Supreme Kai continued.

"So if this Dabura is that strong and Babidi has control of him then what is going to keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo brazenly asked.

"A wizard seeks out the evilness in a person's heart. Once he discovers it he enhances their evil and ultimately uses this to control them. Once Babidi infiltrates a person's heart his influence is complete. All he needs is to find but a trace of evil to bring someone over his power. Only those pure of heart and free from these evil desires like us have a chance at fighting him successfully." Kibito explains.

"It all makes sense…why Damien was so powerful…the person who he was talking to in his mind…it must have been Babidi." Reilena stated.

"Yes, Babidi used Damien's hatred towards you to his advantage and took control, increasing his power and enhancing his evil desires." The Supreme Kai confirmed.

"Well that works for most of us…but what about Piccolo he hasn't always been one of the good guys you know." Krillin smirked.

Piccolo growled and lunged towards him "THIS REALLY IS NOT THE TIME!"

The other fighters looked on in confusion as they noticed some action going on near the ship and turned their attention there.

* * *

"Here you are Master…I told you we wouldn't disappoint…" Damien said handing over the energy he and Yamu collected from Trunks.

"Yes I see…this is where the energy is…inside?" Babidi said skeptical.

"Why…why yes of course Master…." Yamu said nervously.

* * *

"I never anticipated that Dabura would be here too. This changes everything." The Supreme Kai stated.

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he…" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Dad...please…" Trunks plead.

The Supreme Kai looked over at Vegeta and sighed.

Vegeta snorted "fine you can cower up here behind the rocks if you want to. I will take them on myself."

"Dad you heard what he said…I don't think that would be a good idea…" Trunks said trying to reason with him.

"I think I may just let you do that Vegeta…sorry Trunks…" Krilln said looking at him.

"Krillin you know these guys look tough…don't you think you should get back to your family…it'll be ok…we can take them." Goku said with smile.

"Well I'd like to stick around but it looks like you guys have everything covered without me…" Krillin said nervously.

"…and I would hate to think of what your wife would do to me if I let anything happened to you." Goku said with a chuckle.

Krillin gave a nervous laugh "she does have a bit of a temper but hey I love her."

* * *

"You have done well. We are now one step closer to achieving our goal." Babidi laughed.

Damien smirked "of course we have. When you work with the best you receive the best."

"It's such a shame that your business with me is finished." Babidi smirked.

"Well you know where to find us when you need us...now I really must be going…I have some…unfinished business to take care of." Damien stated as he turned around to walk away.

Babidi turned around "well I don't think that will be necessary as I have no more use for either of you."

Damien turned around and looked back at Babidi in shock "What does that me…"

Just as Damien was to finish his statement Babidi quickly gave a look to him and Yamu and all of a sudden they started to glow red.

Damien looked over at Yamu who was now beginning to swell. He groaned as he struggled with the pressure that was being to build up inside him.

"What the hell are you doing you are going to kill…" Damien yelled but was interrupted.

"…precisely." Babidi laughed.

Damien looked back at the wizard with an angry look "look man we did what you wanted we both got what we needed now let us go it's not like we are going to rate you out or something!"

Just as Damien finished his statement Babidi gave Yamu another look and before Damien could try to stop him Yamu imploded into a pile of dust.

"Too bad you know I really liked him too…" Babidi smirked.

Damien stood there in shock "what…what the hell man you are crazy!"

Damien quickly took off towards the sky trying to get away from Babidi as fast as he could.

"Pui Pui would you please kill him for me?" Babidi asked his servant.

"I would be glad to..." Pui Pui said as he lifted his arm and aimed it at Damien.

Within seconds he fired off a large blast directly at Damien. Damien looked back in horror at the blast but no matter how hard he tried to fly away he couldn't.

* * *

The next thing any of them knew the blast made contact with Damien and when the smoke cleared there was nothing left but a few dust particles in the sky.

They all looked on in shock. Gohan was the first one to speak.

"What kinds of people kill their own partners?" he said in shock.

Trunks looked over at Reilena who was clearly shaken by the scene. She was trying her best to hold in all of her emotions.

"Rei are you o…" he began but was cut off by her.

"They killed him…they just got rid of him like he was some kind of bug…just like that…he never stood a chance…" Reilena said bawling her fist in anger.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked "really come on now brat he's the one who beat you to a pulp and you're shedding tears over that imbecilic?"

Reilena glared at him "It doesn't matter what happened between us…it doesn't matter if we both hated each other…it doesn't matter what he did to me in the first place. No matter how bad a person can be no one deserve to die like that…not even him. I would never ever wish for something like that to happen to him. What Damien did was horrible…but what Babidi has just done is even worse."

* * *

"What a wonderful site…watching them both die before our eyes. It pleases me to know end knowing how easily human beings are frightened." Babidi laughed.

"And they were only two. There are still millions left to torment." Dabura laughed.

"I am just so excited at the thought." Babidi responded.

* * *

"This is bad…really bad…" Goku said as he looked on.

"That is the cruel game Babidi plays. He seeks out only the most powerful fighters he uses his magic to put them under his complete control and then disposes of them when he has no more use for them. If he releases Majin Buu then he will dispose of the rest of the population of earth just has he done with Damien and Yamu." Kibito explained.

Just as Kibito finished the others noticed Dabura and Babidi looking towards their direction and before they knew it Pui Pui and Babidi returned to the ship and Dabura was left alone.

"He knows that we are here!" Vegeta exclaimed as Dubura powered up below and suddenly lunged towards them.

Before any of them knew what was going on Dabura stopped himself in front of Kibito and blasted him far away from the group.

"Kibito!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

"Gah…You!" Goku yelled as he went to attack him.

Vegeta followed suit attempting to get a shot in but missing. Dabura shot up looking at the Z fighters below. He quickly eyed Krillin and shot some spit at him.

"Look out!" The Supreme Kai yelled but it was too late. The spit landed right on Krillin.

"Oh no…I should have warned them…" he said scolding himself.

"Krillin!" Reilena yelled as she watched him struggle to get the spit off.

"You're mine!" Piccolo yelled as he went to attack him.

Just as Piccolo went to throw a punch Dabura spit again and it landed right on his tunic.

"Ah…Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as he watched his mentor get stopped by the spit.

All of a sudden everyone heard a yell and turned to Krillin, who was slowly turning into stone. The next thing everyone knew Piccolo was also turning into stone.

"Guys hold on!" Goku yelled as he raced to Piccolo who was almost entirely turned into stone.

Goku looked in disbelief at his now stone friend "What happened to them?"

"Turned to stone…" The Supreme Kai said slowly.

"WHAT?" everyone said in shock.

"It's one of Dabura's powers. Everything he spits on turns to stone!" he exclaimed.

"No Piccolo!" Gohan said as he raced towards his former Master.

"Wait Gohan no!" The Supreme Kai yelled.

Gohan turned around to look at him clearly upset by what transpired.

"If we touch either of them now they might break then there would be no way of getting them back to their natural state." He explained.

"Piccolo…Krillin…no…" Reilena said in shock by what transpired.

Trunks looked up from where he was standing and noticed that Dabura was now eying Reilena. It was then that something clicked in his head about what was to transpire.

"Reilena quick get away from here he is going after you next!" Trunks exclaimed trying to urge his friend away.

"Whaaa…." She began to say but then noticed Dabura making a B-line for her.

Trunks saw what Dabura was doing and quickly jumped up in front of Reilena, and before he could get his spit ready Trunks quickly punched him in the face sending him flying back away towards the ground.

Reilena looked up in shock at what transpired "Trunks…"

Trunks turned around and looked back at her with a worried look "he didn't spit on you did he I think I got him in time."

Reilena slowly shook her head as he lowered himself near her. Reilena walked over to him and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she broke away from him.

Trunks began to blush and gave a small laugh "no problem…I'm not going to stand by and watch my best friend get turned into stone."

Vegeta looked over at the two and snorted in disgust.

* * *

Dabura slowly shook off the punch and got up glaring at Trunks. Just as he was about to get up and attack the group Babidi's voice came into his head.

_Dabura what are you doing…stop lolygaging, forget the girl and lure them into the ship!_

Dabura smirked and flew up to make eye contact with the group.

"I give you one chance to run…take it…or risk ending up like your friends…" he laughed as he flew off into the ship below.

Everyone looked onward visibly angry with what had just transpired.

"Hey Supreme Kai you said if we break them we can't put them back together…so there must be away to get them back to normal!" Goku said.

"Yes…they can turn back to normal…only if we kill Dabura…his death will break the stone curse." The Supreme Kai said in defeat.

Goku smirked "Is that all? Good then it will be easy. We will have them back in no time."

The Supreme Kai looked on in shock.

"Let's do it dad…we need to get them back to normal…and I really don't want to be the one who would have to break the news to 18 that her husband was turned into a statue…" Reilena said walking towards her father.

"Yes, we need to restore them. We owe it them to bring them back to normal. Let's do this…together" Gohan said looking at his sister and father.

Goku smirked "well I'm glad to see the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. What are we waiting for let's go!"

The three suddenly took off towards the spaceship. Trunks and Vegeta stood on the edge of the cliff looking onward.

"Well boy don't you always follow Kakarot's brat into battle? What are you just standing there for?" Vegeta questioned his son.

"I...uh…well it's not that…" Trunks began but Vegeta cut him off.

"Never mind that, just hurry up and let's go. I am not going to let Kakarot and his brats get all the fun." He stated as he blasted off.

Trunks stood there for a moment confused before taking off after his father.

"Wait…everyone!" The Supreme Kai yelled stopping everyone in their tracks.

"You will all fall right into their trap! They are counting on the fact that you will come charging into their ship to attack them. It's safer if all of you wait out here" he yelled at them.

"And the problem with this is…." Reilena said questioningly.

"I'm sorry but I think I speak on the behalf of most of us that we just cannot leave Krillin and Piccolo like that." Goku responded.

"Watch over everyone for us!" Gohan yelled as the five of them took off towards the ship.

The Supreme Kai looked on in disbelief and sighed in defeat.

"They are all fools…" he stated as he slowly took off after them.

**A/N: And there you have it chapter 12. I know not much action went on but from here on out things will heat up. I hope you all liked the chapter. And as all ways I love it when you guys leave reviews. **


End file.
